The Vision of Death
by lunastars
Summary: Dominic Toretto knows death, he's seen it countless times, and that's the very reason why he can't understand why he ever believed she was dead
1. Chapter 1

_Aw, hey guys :) so the Fast Six trailer will be with us soon! I can't wait to see it. I'm over the moon and beyond with joy. And seen as I'm in such a Fast and Furious mood this little one shot popped into my head :) I really hope you like it!_

* * *

When you die that's it, game over. I don't believe in miracles when it comes to death. Those who come back were never really dead. Once you're dead then you're dead, no coming back. I had a whole life of it to believe that there's no escaping death when it really does hit.

Mom didn't have the choice. Although with her I'm not sure if it was God or the illness who decided her time was up. Dad said it was God but I get the feeling that he only said that to help me and Mia through the pain. But in the end she was taken from us and she didn't come back. As for Dad, well Dad burned in his car. The flames engulfed him (and as I still believe) he screamed out. Then there was Jesse, shot to bits right in front of me by Johnny Tran. I could feel the kid was dead when I reached him, no mistaking it. And then Vince. My best friend since third grade, took a bullet for the opposing team. Managed to hold on long enough for me to make a promise.

All of those deaths had one thing in common. I saw them. I was in the hospital, I was at the race, I was near by on the driveway and I was in the same truck. There's only one death in my life that didn't have that slight detail, Letty's. So why did I believe that it had really happened?

I saw all that would have caused her death but I didn't see her die, so why did I believe it was true? No body to see and no death to witness yet I was so quick to believe she was gone. Maybe it was all the evidence thrust at me or the sound of Mia's voice on the phone when she told me. Either way I was wrong, she was very much alive, something I should have believed from the beginning.

My heart ached to find her, to understand but that seemed damn near impossible. It had been so long since her death, and then that branches off to more problems. We were all happy now, or at least we were before this news rocked out worlds. Mia and Brian had a family, the others were scattered and me... Well I'd shacked up with a cop, the opposing team. I really truly had moved on as far as I could. But she was alive. And we had all become alright with the fact that she dead.

I seemed that things had truly been fucked up and now I had to sort through the pieces. But then everyone showed up one day and I was given Elena's blessing. She knew I needed Letty no matter what the cost. But would she need me? Would she even want me?

I stared out at the scene before me. My eyes locked on a group of people. Nice size, amazing cars and a sense of togetherness that I hadn't witnessed for a long time. And right smack bang in the middle of it there she stood. The changes very subtle but were there none the less. Would she need me still or even want me? I guess it's time to find out.

* * *

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: _Well hello there! So a few people asked for me to carry this on… I've gone back a few weeks to explain how I got to chapter one, then it'll continue on pass that. It'll be mostly in Dom and Letty's POVs. Also you will notice certain things from the trailers and a character or two. However, lines and that from the trailer won't always be exact :)_

* * *

Dom's POV

I placed my hands behind my head, my back leaning against the headboard. Elena slept quietly beside me, but from the way she twitched every so often I could tell that she was going to wake up very soon. It had been six months since we started dating. Almost a month after out last heist, before we really decided where we were all going she found us. She begged to come with us. It was another three months after that when we started giving in and got together. Six months since then and life was good. I had a niece, Elena and an amazing home, but I still wasn't sure exactly what we were. I cared about her, that I was sure of but I wasn't sure if I loved her or not. But she didn't seem to mind, I could tell she understood. We both had someone we loved it just wasn't each other.

"Hey," she whispered as her eyes peeked open.

"Hey you," I said softly.

"Breakfast?" she suggested.

"No rush, we'll get it in a minute."

She nodded. "What are you thinking about?"

"Take a wild guess," I muttered.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked, but I could tell by her tone that she already knew my answer. It was the same every time she asked.

"No." I shook my head in an attempt to clear my head. "It's not right."

"I know that you still love her, that you can't bring yourself to love me," she sighed. "Believe it or not Toretto I get how that feels. We're in the same boat you and me."

I leaned round and moved her gently to lie on top of me. She shifted herself into a sitting position, her hands resting on my chest lightly. I reached up and gave her a soft kiss.

"Why have you stuck around for this long?" I mumbled.

"Because you're the only person I know who understands," she said simply. "Look, I do love you, but not in the way I should. I care more than you know, but at the end of the day I don't love you like I loved him."

I nodded, understanding what she meant. She leaned forward, bringing her lips to mine. All the worry washed out of me as her hair fell around me like a shield. It was soft and it meant all I could see was her. She nibbled my bottom lip softly and my hands ran down her back to rest softly on the hips.

I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about ending things with her, even with moments like this, but then I remembered that we still cared. We still did all that boyfriend girlfriend crap, hell I showed off my relationship with Elena a lot more than I ever did with Letty. It killed me that even though that was the case I would still choose Letty. Maybe if she was alive I would do things differently.

I was brought back to the present as Elena shifted in my lap slightly. I hissed and she smiled against my lips. I trailed my hands back up to wrap gently in her hair. She applied pressure and I brought my tongue out to meet hers.

"Toretto!"

We both tensed. A voice we were adamant we had left behind months ago. It was amazing to think that he had been tracking us this whole time. I hadn't exactly hid as well as I could of, but life was going good and he just shows up out of the blue.

Elena lifted herself off of me and pulled the sheets up to wrap around her. I pushed off of the bed. I grabbed some clean clothes and changed into them before heading out to the balcony. I looked down to see Hobbs staring right back up at me, he had his usual get up and a file in his hands. No one else seemed to be around.

"Yeah?"

"We need to talk," he yelled. "_Now_."

"Why should I?"

"Trust me, you're gonna want to hear this."

That caught my attention. I was sure it would be a waste of my time but no way Hobbs would come here without backup if it wasn't important. The tone in his voice let me know that this wasn't entirely about me and my family, something new was happening and he needed my help. But what could it be?

I went back into the room and over to the security panel. I punched in the number that opened up the front gate. I went back out and waved for him to come in. Elena watched me carefully and I just shot her a comforting look. When I got outside Hobbs was waiting by the front door. I led the way round to the courtyard where we sat down at the table. Well I did, when he didn't I just watched him, eventually becoming awkward and standing back up again. He kept watching me, as if deciding where to start.

"Just spit it out, Hobbs," I snapped.

"You were easy enough to find," he commented.

"I wasn't hiding," I shrugged.

"That's… Risky."

"Yeah, well," I shrugged. "Sick of running. Now what do you want?"

"We got wind of some mercenaries," he explained. "We've been tracking them across twelve countries."

"Where they heading next?"

"London as far as we can tell," he shrugged. "Last news we got they were in Ireland."

"What they going after?" I asked, curiosity spiking.

"Military convoys."

I could see Elena standing in the patio door. She was holding a cup of coffee in her hands, watching us intently. "And why are you telling us this?"

"I need your help to get them."

"No deal," I said sternly.

"Trust me, Toretto, you're going to want to take this job."

"And why is that?"

"First of all I'll get your records wiped clean, all of you, you can go home."

"Sounds good," I admitted. "But not enough, we're all pretty happy."

"No looking over your shoulder, no running, no worrying," he reminded before sliding the file across the table to me. "And that's my deal breaker."

I cautiously picked up the file. I didn't know what I expected to see when I gently reached out to open the file. But as it opened I wish I hadn't. My eyes fell on Letty. She looked a little different which told me the photo was taken after the last time I saw her. How recent was this photo? I dropped the file onto the table unable to look at it any longer.

"That's not possible," I breathed. "What is this?"

"About six months ago a colleague of mine brought me that file," he explained. "Said that there were mercenaries, I wasn't interested unless it was you and your team doing the job but then she showed me that picture."

"Why'd you take the job?"

"I was hoping I could rope you in and arrest you," he admitted. "But these guys are unlike anything I've ever seen. Hell, they could probably give you guys a run for your money, but your second best as far as I'm concerned. So after months of chasing them I knew I needed to find you, to ask for your help."

"Where was that taken?" I asked, indicating the photo. "What does she have to do with any of this?"

"Berlin, she's part of the team we're after," he said slowly. "We think she might be high up too."

"So you want me to track and bring them in?"

"Yes," Hobbs nodded. "And in return you get a clean slate."

I studied the photo again. It was definitely Letty. Her hair was a little longer, she looked a little thinner but she was definitely looking older than the last time I saw her. It was hard to believe that this could be a lie, a trap. I brought my eyes back up to Hobbs as I slid the file back to him.

"Give me a few days."

He slid a piece of paper to me. "In case you decide to take the job."

I didn't say anything as he picked up the file and turned to leave. Elena came up beside me. She reached down and took hold of my hand. I felt her squeeze it and I glanced down at her. Her face lacked emotion and I was unsure of how she was feeling. I couldn't blame her if she was angry. Letty was alive but her husband was still dead. I squeezed her hands softly, making a silent promise that I wouldn't forget her, that I would continue to look after her.

* * *

_R&R_


	3. Chapter 3

Dom's POV

"Are you OK?" Elena asked after I'd finished calling the team.

"Yes," I croaked.

"_Dom_."

I folded under her stern tone. "How can this be possible?"

"I don't know, but it is, this is your second chance."

"Elena," I said softly, lifting my head to look at her.

"It's OK," she assured. "I wish I didn't have to give you up, and maybe I won't, but until you see her we'll never know. Would you keep me from my husband if the situation was flipped?"

I shook my head. "No, I wouldn't."

"Then as much as I want to keep you, I understand."

"Don't leave me," I begged. "Not now."

"I'll still be here," she promised. "But will you really want me in your life if you get her back?"

"Yes," I said sternly. "Your family now Elena, more so than you can imagine."

She touched my cheek softly. "Go and get changed. Mia and Brian will be here soon with Lila, and the rest will be here later tonight, we need to be ready."

"How am I going to tell them?"

"I don't know," she whispered. "But you'll think of something, you always do."

As I got up and walked away my mind flashed back to that night on the beach in the DR. Letty and I sat on that rock, when my mind was made up that I was leaving. It pained me to know that if I had just stayed this whole mess would have been avoided. I could have had Letty with me this entire time, we could have been happy.

Mia, Brian and Lila showed up earlier than I expected. Both of them were concerned but Lila was nothing but happy, like she usually was. It was strange to think that six months ago Mia was in her eighth month and Lila wasn't even here yet. But here she was, five months old and the happiest person alive. I kept her closer to me, not wanting to think about what was going on outside of my front door.

I kept my mouth shut about why I called them til Han, Gisele, Rome and Tej showed up later that night. Each of them looked tired but determined to find out what the big emergency was. We all sat around the kitchen, tense and uneasy. Elena quietly took Lila from me and carried her into the living room so she wouldn't have to be around the inevitable.

"Hobbs came to see me," I started.

"Shit," Tej breathed.

"What happened?" Han asked.

"They're tracking mercenaries," I explained. "They've tracked them across twelve countries to London. He wants us to help."

"Targets?" Tej asked.

"Military convoys."

"Shit," Rome breathed. "What the hell do they want with military convoys?"

"It's a big target," Brian shrugged. "Guns, information, other weapons, state of the art technology."

"But what is it all for?" Tej asked. "I agree, it's a goldmine, but why?"

"He never said," I sighed. "But he wants us to help track and stop them."

"Why in the hell would we do something stupid like that?" Tej asked, but I could see his curiosity spike.

"Clean slates," I explained. "I'll ensure that he knows we all want one, but yeah, clean slates which means we can all go home."

"Back to LA?" Mia squeaked.

"Yeah, Sis," I nodded. "Back to LA."

"Dom, please tell me you haven't said yes yet," Gisele practically begged.

"I was going to say no but then he had a deal breaker," I whispered.

"Dom," Mia said uneasily. "I know that look, what's happened?"

"Letty," I mumbled, unable to look at them.

"Let?" Mia asked, confused.

I nodded. "Yes."

"Dominic, you look at me right now." My head snapped up to look at Mia. She had a stern look on her face and I could see she was trying not to cry. "What about Letty?"

"She's alive," I breathed.

I could see Mia's whole world shut down. She started to speak but it only came out in gasps. Brian rubbed her back softly, glancing over at Han, the only over person who had actually met Letty. He looked just as nervous, his eyes darted between Mia and me.

"Dom," he said uneasily.

"I didn't believe it either," I assured him. "She apparently works with the mercenaries, Hobbs showed me a photo that was taken in Berlin about six months ago."

"He knew about this for six months?" Brian snapped.

"Yeah," I nodded. "He was hoping he could use it to bring us in but he didn't realise how hard it would be so now he wants our help."

"Is she part of the deal?" Mia asked softly. "Do we get Letty back if we do this job?"

"She's with them," I said sadly. "Hobbs will probably arrest her, but we can sure as hell ask, or at least demand to get close to her."

"Dom, is this such a good idea?" Han asked carefully. "You didn't see her after you left. When she got up that morning she was pissed. I'd never seen anything like it."

"She's family," I muttered. "And it's not just me here, none of you hurt her, she has a lot more than me to come home to. And if we do this job we can all be together again, no worrying."

"I don't know if I want to go back to LA," Mia whispered. "There's so much back there. We should have left after dad died, Dom."

I nodded, knowing she was right. "But we still need to do this, please," I begged them.

"I was in as soon as you mentioned Letty," Han nodded. "Anything you need."

"Family is family," Mia nodded. "I'm in."

"No," Brian said sternly. "You can be informed but with Lila around now I can't have you in on this job."

"She's like my sister, Bri," Mia practically growled. "I have to do this."

"No," I shook my head. "He's right. If anything happened to Lila this would all be for nothing. I'm not ripping this family apart again, we're not losing any more people, you'll stay with Lila."

"Promise you'll keep me up to date?"

"I'll make sure they do," Gisele nodded.

"We're all in," Tej nodded. "You know that, but is… Is Elena?"

"I'm staying out of it."

We all looked up to see Elena stood in the doorway. How long had she been standing there? She moved to stand behind me, her hands rested on my shoulders.

"I understand all of this," she explained. "I care for Dom, I care for all of you and I will be here if you need _anything_ but this is something I shouldn't be involved in. It's not my place."

"Elena you're still family," Mia assured.

She nodded. "I know, but as of now Letty is the most important thing."

"Girl, come with us," Gisele suggested.

"No, I'll stay here, or if it's OK." She movedout from behind me and stood to the side slighlty do everyone could see her." I'll stay with Mia and Lila so they don't have to be alone."

Mia gave her a small smile. "Of course. You're good with Lila, it'll be a big help."

I wanted to reach out and touch Elena, to assure her that I would still be here for her but I couldn't bring myself to move. It was hard to imagine what she was going through and the fact that she pushed all that aside to help us was amazing. Hell would any other girl do what they could to help their boyfriend get his ex back?

"Elena," I said softly.

"Don't." And for the first time I could hear the pain in her voice. "Please, don't."

I nodded and looked down at the table. From the way she shivered and folded her arms across her chest I just knew she was trying not to cry. I'd seen it before. My mind was split. On one side I couldn't stop thinking about Letty being alive and on the other I could stop thinking about how I was hurting Elena.

* * *

A/N: _Well OK so I wasn't really a fan of Elena in Fast Five, I mean I liked her but I wasn't a big fan. And I hated seeing her at the end of Fast Five with Dom, but for some reason I've developed a slight love for her and a bit of sympathy... xD_

_Anyway, thanks for the reviews so far! They're all amazing._

_R&R_


	4. Chapter 4

Dom's POV

We stayed and discussed what we would do when we met up with Hobbs. I could see that they were all tired but determined to stay up and sort through this. None of them would move from the ktichen table except for Mia who every so often would go and check on Lila, but even then she didn't have to move much. Elena would stay with her and tend to her if she needed it, really not wanting to get involved in our business.

In the end we decided that we wanted our slates wiped clean but we also wanted Letty. We wanted to get close to her and if she chose to come with us then she got a clean slate too. If she chose to go with the mercenaries we would still fight her case but we all knew there was no way on Earth Hobbs would let her go if she chose to stay on their side.

We were up til the early hours of the morning before we retired to bed. When I got up to the room Elena was already in bed. She had gone up a couple of hours ago when she put Lila down after her latest feed. The covers were wrapped tightly around her and she was curled up in a ball. My heart tightened at the look of her, I wished I could see her face, see if she was really OK. It made me sick to think that I was in this situation. In no way did I wish Letty was really dead like I had thought, but I wished it had all came out differntly.

"'Lena?" I asked softly as I crawled across the bed towards her.

"Hmm?" she mumbled.

"Look at me," I begged.

"Go to sleep, Dom."

I ran my finger up and down her side. "Please."

"What?" she snapped as she rolled over.

"Please don't be angry, I have to find her."

"I know," she nodded. "But that doesn't mean it hurts any less."

"I thought you were OK with this," I said softly.

"I thought I was," she sighed. "I understood, and I still do, but I can't promise that I'll just get over this."

"Elena..." I didn't know what to say or do.

"I just got you," she mumbled. "You made everything better and now I'm losing you. I know what we have isn't exactly normal but it's right for us."

"I know," I agreed. "But this... This changes everything."

"I hope you don't mind me sleeping in here," she whispered. "I would have taken one of the spare rooms but the others have them now."

I laid beside her and pulled her close to me. She rested her head reluctantly on my chest as I ran my fingers through her hair. "Stay here as long as you feel comfortable."

"Do you want me here?"

"Am I bad person if I say yes?"

She nodded. "But then you'd be a bad person if you said no."

"Look, it's been a long time since I saw Letty," I told her. "But she's my family, even if we hadn't been together before all this I would still search for her. I'd have done it a long time ago if I had known, before you and I."

"It would have been easier."

"And I wouldn't feel like no matter what I was hurting someone."

She gave me a puzzling look and I sighed.

"If I don't go after Letty I risk hurting her and my family," I explained. "And if I go I risk hurting you."

"Did you ever think that she doesn't want to be found?" I could sense in her tone that she wasn't being harsh, just honest.

"Yes," I admitted. "But like I've said before, she's family, she deserves to be found whether she wants to or not. I messed up big time, I owe her this."

"I'm going to pretend for tonight that this isn't happening, that you're still mine," she said as she snuggled closer to me.

I nodded, hugging her back. I tried not to look down at her, at the worried look on her face. She really didn't deserve it, but then again, did any of us? The love of my life was still alive and in order to get her back it meant hurting someone close to me. I thought life was unfair before, I was wrong.

* * *

The next day I woke up to an empty bed. My heart beat faster and faster as I looked around the room to see some of her stuff missing. I rushed downstairs to where the team sat around the kitchen. Mia was feeding Lila and she glanced up as I entered. She shook her head at me.

"She's heading to our place," Brian explained. "She's still going to stay with Mia and Lila while we do this but she couldn't be here."

"I'm going back in a few days when I'm sure what's going on," Mia explained. "Elena might come back to meet me so she can get some more stuff."

"She left?" I whispered.

"Not to sound too cruel," Han said uneasily. "But did you really expect her to stay?"

"I don't know," I mumbled.

"I love Elena, so I hate to say it," Mia sighed. "But have you ever thought that you might have to pick between the two? Even if Letty doesn't want a relationship, would she really be able to handle being around Elena?"

"There's nothing wrong with Elena," I snapped, feeling the protectiveness I'd acquired lately rise.

"I know," she said uneasily. "But you moved on with Elena. And not to mention she was a cop, and I know with Bri here we can't hold that against her and we won't, but who is to say that Letty won't?"

"Well, they're both family," I sighed. "And it's staying that way. Doesn't matter who is what and how long they've been part of this family."

"Come on, man," Rome said calmly. "We just want you to be prepared."

I nodded. "I'm going to change then we'll go."

Going around the room getting changed had been more painful than I could have imagined. When I went into our bathroom little things like her toothbrush and hairbrush were gone. Even a couple of her favourite towels and that shampoo that smelt like strawberries. I closed my eyes as I remembered the first time she had used it, the small blush on her cheeks when I complimented her. Why had I been so afraid to tell her how I felt?

When I went out to the wardrobe to fish through for some clothes I almost fell backwards. Almost the whole of her side was missing. My eyes fell on the grey t-shirt with a picture of a charger on the front. I had had it since I was nineteen, it was the last thing my dad had bought me. I didn't like it much at first but then he died. Letty had never liked it either but Elena had fallen in love with it, she saw past all the things wrong with it and saw the good side of it like I did. She would wear it to bed most nights unless it was in the wash. It pained me to think she had left it behind.

I pulled it off the hanger and held it to me. It still smelt like her. She had worn it a couple of days ago, I guess she didn't want to wear it after finding out about Letty. I wrapped my arms around the shirt. I could smell strawberries and a slight hint of cinnamon. In that moment I wished she would just come back, and then it hit me, it was probably how Letty felt when I left her in the DR. Suddenly I understood.

* * *

"Starting to think you wouldn't turn up," Hobbs commented as we walked through the doors.

"We had a lot to discuss," Brian shrugged.

"I bet," Hobbs nodded. "Gather round. We'll explain a little more than then you can tell us what you think."

We knew it would be yes no matter what he showed us, but we'd need to know everything at some point anyway. We moved closer to the table, us standing on one side, them on the other. A map of the world was laid out across the table with markers and notes dotted across it.

"The group we're looking for is led by a man named Owen, he's ruthless, his entire team is and we believe that London is their biggest target yet." Hobbs pointed to London on the map then indicated the other markers. "We had wind of them before Berlin but that's when we got definite proof that it was them doing all of these jobs. We don't know what happend but for some reason they got sloppy, we caught them on camera, especially your girl. They've worked mostly in Europe, but as far as we can tell a couple of their first jobs were in America."

"Letty was in America?" Brian asked.

"No way to tell," he shrugged. "But as far as we can tell she's pretty highup, rumour has it she's Owen's right hand man. It makes that sense that she was there from the beginning."

"And you never caught sight of her before that picture?"

"No," he shook his head. "No clue. I thought she was dead just like you did. Hell, everyone did. Unless any of you know something I don't?"

My eyes fell on Brian and he held his hands up. "Hey, I fucked up by getting her that job, but I would never keep something like this from you guys. I thought she was dead just like the rest of you."

"Sorry," I mumbled. "I just had to check."

"I understand, but Dom you can't keep underestimating me."

"I won't," I promised.

"You understand the basics of what we need you to do?" Hobbs asked.

I nodded. "But we have some conditions of our own."

"And what would those be?"

"Clean slate for all of us, every single one of us," I explained.

"We also want to get close to Letty," Brian informed.

"If she comes over to our side before the final arrest then she gets a clean slate too," I told him. "If she doesn't then we understand if you can't, but we'd appreciate it that if no matter what she gets that clean slate too."

"I can't promise any of that," Hobbs mumbled.

"Well you better," I told him sternly. "You've got the best team in the world standing right in front of you."

* * *

We dissapeared for a few hours after that while Hobbs made some calls. He wanted to make sure he could give us what we asked for before we made the deal. He was smart to think we wouldn't rest if he double crossed us. We wandered around aimlessly and I tried a few times to call Elena but she wouldn't pick up. When Brian called Mia to check in I tried to talk to Elena but she refused to come to the phone.

When we got back Hobbs gave the answer we needed. If Letty handed herself over to our side before the arrest she was garunteed the clean slate too, if she didn't then there was no garuntee but Hobbs would work towards it. We took the job in a flash and we all settled down to find out more about Owen and his team.

* * *

A/N:_ Ah, thank you guys so much for the reviews so far! I think it was brought up about Letty's POV... There will be some in this story but I can't promise when it'll be because I don't want too much to be reavealed about Letty too soon. :)_

R&R


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: _There is a little bit in here from another character's POV, the next chapter is in Dom's because it's already been written but I will try after that one to have some of the other character's POVs :) and I'll also see what I can do about bringing Letty's POV closer._

* * *

Dom's POV

Plans were made almost instantly to travel to Ireland in order to follow up some leads to ensure that the UK really was their next and final target. We headed straight to Dublin on a private plane and touched down several hours later. The entire flight made it hard to concentrate. Elena, Letty and the whole situation was just weighing on my mind.

When we did arrive we were taken to a hotel where we were each given our own rooms. Hobbs disappeared for a while to talk to his associates. Each of us paced our rooms anxiously waiting for some news. Brian gave Mia a call to let her know we got there OK, he promised he would call again if we got any leads. I tried once again to talk to Elena but she refused to come to the phone.

As soon as we got the call from Hobbs we all met up with him. His team were all talking when we arrived. Each of us stood to one side, waiting for them to finally open their mouths.

"They were here," Hobbs said. "There was barely any trace so we couldn't be sure."

"Then why are you?" I asked.

"They slipped up again, we caught a couple of them on camera," Hobbs explained.

"But if you've never seen them before how can you be sure?" Brian asked.

"We saw them on what we assumed were their first few jobs, before they were good."

"So tell me how it's become so hard for you to catch him?" Rome asked, for once being serious.

"They went off the radar after the first couple of jobs," Hobbs shrugged. "When they came back they were better. The people originally on the case figured they had some practice while they were off the radar."

"So now what do we do?" Tej asked.

"We think they got a little comfortable because they got sloppy," one of Hobbs' men explained. "Words been going around about a plane and a boat. We're assuming they'll take one of them over to London."

"Any idea where exactly they're going to hit?" I asked.

"None," Hobbs sighed. "We only know London."

"How do we know Letty is even with them?"

"We don't," Hobbs said simply. "But are you going to risk walking away knowing there's the slightest chance she could be?"

"No," I admitted. "But that doesn't change the fact that you have no idea what you're doing."

"Exactly why we need you."

We were given files and then sent back to our hotel rooms. The file was the one Hobbs had brought to my place but a little thicker. More added to it. We each took the file but none of us opened it until we got back to the hotel. We all met up in my room.

"Shit," Gisele breathed.

"What is it?" I smiled at the affectionate tone in Han's voice.

"This is Letty?" she asked, holding up the photo.

"I forgot, you've never actually seen a photo," Han nodded.

"Neither have we," Tej said, indicating himself and Rome.

"Yeah, it's nice to put a picture to the face," Rome nodded.

I listened but my eyes stayed on Gisele. She was staring at the picture in shock. Her finger traced the photo.

"Gisele what is it?" I asked curiously.

"I've seen her before."

We all turned at that. "_When_?"

_*flashback* - Gisele's POV_

_I stormed into the bar, pissed at Han for even thinking this was a good idea. We had it good and he wanted to do some stupid drag race. We had been out here barely two months and he wanted us to risk something like that? We couldn't afford to bring that sort of attention to ourselves._

_As I walked straight up to get a drink, sitting myself on one of the bar stools. I took drink after drink. The bar was empty, everyone was on the dance floor trying to have a good time. The sudden movement of another bar stool caught my attention. I glanced up to see a woman sit down._

_She looked tired and on the skin that was shown there were some bruises. She ran her hands through her hair. Dark brown, almost looked black. It looked like she hadn't had a decent night sleep in a while. Her skin was pale and I found myself feeling sorry for her._

_As I studied at her a little longer I couldn't shake the feeling that I had seen her before. Who was she? She didn't glance my way and only ordered a corona. Something about that just didn't feel right, it tugged at me a little but I couldn't figure it out. The way she licked her lips after each mouthful and the way she instantly ordered another told me she loved them. There were only a few people I knew who loved them, and would take their time to find a place who sold them._

_Suddenly she looked up at me, her eyes went wide and she quickly fished in her pockets. It was like she recognised me, knew who I was. She threw some money at the bartender and practically ran away. I followed her with my eyes and just as I was about to get up my phone rang. Han's name flashed across the screen. I stayed where I was after that, losing her in the crowd._

_*end flashback_*

Dom's POV

I stared at her in disbelief. "When was this?"

"Months ago," she whispered. "I promise if I knew who it was I would have said something sooner, but I've never met her."

"Yeah, I've spoken about Letty but I've never shown Gisele a photo," Han agreed.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'll admit when I talked about her you didn't seem to realise who I meant."

"But wouldn't you know her from that job?" Brian asked. "When we first met you."

"I wasn't as high up when she did the job," Gisele shrugged. "If I saw her it would have only been briefly. I only started meeting the drivers when you two came along."

"Shit," I hissed angrily, hitting the wall as I did.

"Sorry," she squeaked.

I looked up at that. I hadn't known Gisele long but in the time I had I knew she was tough. She didn't take crap from anyone, I guess it's why I liked her so much, why I didn't completely shut her off when she tried to make a move on me. Seeing her now she looked absolutely terrified.

"Don't be," I mumbled. "It would be different if you knew who she was."

"But I knew something wasn't right…"

"Don't," Han said sternly as he wrapped an arm around her. "You'll drive yourself crazy thinking about it, OK?"

She nodded. "Yeah, OK…"

"Plus, Hobbs knew about Letty roughly the same time," Han reminded. "He knew who she was, he could have said something."

"Yeah, don't feel bad," Brian assured. "I mean, we would have struggled so much to find Letty back then but now we have something."

"Do you think Hobbs will keep his word?" Tej asked.

"He can't afford not to," I sighed. "He needs us just as much as we need him."

"Don't mean we gotta like it," Rome muttered.

* * *

Our conversation plagued the back of my mind. It was scary that anyone in the world that we knew could have seen Letty since her "death". People who didn't know her, never met her but knew of her. This whole thing was messed up and I couldn't stop thinking about it. My mind kept wondering about how things could be different. Even after we read through the files and got on yet another plane.

I didn't even try to talk to Elena when Brian called Mia. I wasn't sure I could even form words. I'd been through a lot of crap in my life, hell I'd caused my own fair share of it too, but this was off the scale. People don't just come back from the dead. They don't just happen to walk into the same bar as your friend. And that was another thing that bugged. If she reacted the way Gisele said she did then it suggests Letty knew who she was, but how? If Gisele never saw her on the job then surely Letty didn't see Gisele. Did Letty know about all of us? Had she been keeping tabs. If that was so I wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

* * *

_R&R_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** _First of all... You guys are blowing me away with the reviews! I'm so speechless, you're just all so perfect and aw, amazing! Secondly, this one is a little shorter than I meant for it to be and it's in Dom's POV. However I am hoping to get the next one up later on tonight, it will a bit longer and have another character's POV, possibly multiple characters. I really hope you guys keep enjoying this story, I'll try not to disappoint!_

Oh, also, apparently in Fast Six there's going to be a female agent (Jessica Jameson) who serves as Hobbs' ally. There's not really much about her on the internet and I don't really remember seeing that much of her on the trailer, so she won't be in the story :) I think the only definite new character (from Fast Six) that I'll have is Owen  


* * *

Dom's POV

"Mia?"

When we got to London we had been set up in a house. It was bigger than I expected and for a moment I found myself forgetting why we were there. We were all huddled in the living room when it hit us again and Brian had gone to the door, thinking it was just Hobbs or one of his men. But when I heard him speak I rushed to the front door, the others close behind me.

"What are you doing here?" Brian asked, taking Lila from her.

I moved forward and quickly took Lila from him. "Is she OK?"

"Yes, Dom," Mia sighed. "I just couldn't sit around and do nothing."

"Bad move," Brian ground out.

"No it wasn't, I'm better here than I am back there."

"Mi, you should have stayed at home," I told her.

"No," she practically growled. "Lila and I are safer here. At least here Hobbs can ensure we're not arrested before this job is done, what would have happened if I was back home and got arrested? Who would take care of Lila?"

"What about Elena?" Rome asked.

"Do you think they'd go any easier on us? They're bound to know that her and Dom had a thing by now."

"Where is she?" I asked, I couldn't help but feel slightly hopeful.

"Not here," Mia sighed. "I asked her to come but she wouldn't."

"How is she?" I croaked.

"It's not been that long Dom," she said uneasily. "But for the most part she was OK, but every time you called or I accidentally said something about this whole thing she would close up for a little while."

"Give it a few more days," Gisele suggested. "Maybe she'll want to talk then."

"So... Can I come in?" Mia asked, a slight grin on her face. "Please?"

"Where are your bags?" Rome asked.

"Just outside the door," Mia smiled as she bounced happily into the room.

* * *

"Happy I brought her?" Mia asked me.

I sat on the floor playing with Lila and her little pink ball. Every time she let out a little giggle I felt a little more hopeful, it was hard not to when she sounded so happy. It made every bad thing in the world disappear for a moment or two.

"Yes," I nodded.

"Dom, how close are we?" she asked seriously.

Everyone shifted a little at this question and they all seemed to glance at me. "We're trying to find out some more information, but London is definitely their next target, we just don't know exactly where or when."

Mia went to ask another question but surprisingly it was Han who spoke. "We need Hobbs to get hold of another place."

"What for?" I asked curiously.

"Mia and Lila," Han explained. "It's fine them staying and all but if we do this job and it takes a while... Well for all we know they're the sort to do anything."

"Yeah, he's right," Rome nodded. "What if they go after Mia and Lila? Like we piss them off but don't get 'em sent down."

"I hate to say it," Tej sighed. "But he's right."

"You guys are not pushing me out!" Mia argued.

"I won't let them," Gisele promised. "But they are right. Lila is vulnerable and no offence but because of her so are you. I know you feel stronger but she's your weakness, anyone can see that. If _they_ get a whiff of that well... Who knows."

"Fine," Mia agreed. "But I'm staying here 'til Hobbs gets a place."

* * *

We managed to get Mia and Lila a place two days later. Hobbs even appointed two of his men (Jacobs and Mandel) to look after Mia. They would get her anything she asked for and ensure she was safe is she ever went out. They were her own personal bodyguards, and it didn't piss me off as much as it should. In fact, I was thankful.

"We got a problem!" Hobbs growled.

After Mia got settled we had left to meet Hobbs. He had set up base in a warehouse. He set up around the clock security, which wasn't subtle. We thought it screamed attention but that just seemed to be Hobbs' style. He wasn't here when we arrived but one of his men, Carlos (one of the few we knew by first name and the one we guessed was Hobbs' right hand man) told us that he would be back soon. And then he did, shouting.

"What's wrong, Boss?" Carlos asked.

"Owen, that's what's wrong," Hobbs ground out as he came to stand with us.

"What happened?" I asked.

"They pulled off a job."

"And ya'll tellin' me you didn't know?" Tej asked, eyebrow raised.

"It wasn't the big one," Hobbs sighed. "It was a smaller one, it's like they're testing the waters."

"But you still didn't know," Rome pointed out. "Remind me how that is."

"You better shut your mouth," Hobbs warned. "Don't think I won't do it myself."

"Stop," Brian said, resting a hand on Rome's chest. "How are supposed to stop these guys if we don't know when they're gonna hit?"

"We'll work it out," I shrugged. "We always do. Even before you showed up, no matter what happened we worked things out. Slightly different people but I'm sure it'll have the same concept."

* * *

__

R&R


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** _OK quick note, the cars mentions in this story aren't the ones in the trailer, also I haven't been exact on the cars, just given a rough make, just a heads up… And yay, a chapter with other character's POVs :)_

_Aw, thank you to Tluvsdotty for mentioning where you can see Hobbs' new ally in the trailer :) I've sort of changed that little scene to fit my story though so it might not be her that Letty fights, just a warning! And there'll be plenty of moments where Dom and Letty run into each other :p_

* * *

Dom's POV

But it turned out it wasn't that simple. They managed to pull off another three jobs after that. Again they were only small but they were jobs nonetheless. We thought we were close on the second job but when the third job happened we knew we weren't. It was taking it's toll on all of us. I could see it. We'd been in London for a week now and still there was nothing.

After the final job we decided to go take a look at the scene. The bigger trucks in the convoy were taken so we weren't left with much. Hobbs team looked at any evidence from a technical point of view and we looked at it from our own point of view. From the marks on the road we could tell that the cars they used were modified, the paint chips told us that they'd taken quite a beating and the chard marks told us that they were ruthless.

The smaller vehicles in the convoy were left behind. Some had gaping holes in the side, like something had latched onto it and on some, had gone through it. The cars had flipped, crashed into barriers and skidded to a stop. In the end, after all jobs, we ended up with twelve survivors, three critical and surprisingly only one dead. But with the last there was no chance.

"What do you think?" Hobbs shouted over to us.

I glanced at Han and he nodded. "Racers."

"Excuse me?" he asked, stepping closer.

"Well, it makes sense," I shrugged. "They're racers, or at least they know how to handle a car."

"Might be why Letty is with them," Brian suggested. "No girl can handle a car like Letty."

"If she got in on that job with Braga, then I don't doubt that," Gisele nod.

"And you don't take offence?" Carlos laughed.

"I'm a bike kind of girl," Gisele shrugged.

"It's a challenge, but we're working through it," Han grinned as he kissed her.

Hobbs rolled his eyes. "So what do we do?"

"It's been a while," Brian said, clearly guessing where I was going with it.

"Not that long," I shrugged.

"Yes, we raced in Rio but that was easy."

"Y'all want to race?" Rome laughed. "'Cause I'm down with that."

"Toretto," Hobbs warned.

"I'm not playin'," I assured him. "But if they're as good in a car as the scene says, we need to touch up otherwise we don't stand a chance."

"What cars do you want?" Hobbs asked.

* * *

Brian's POV

Dom managed to get us the cars we wanted from Hobbs. It wasn't hard, the man had power which meant realistically we could have any car that we wanted. We chose to go with cars we already had or ones we had in the past. I stuck with the Nissan I had bought with the money from the Rio heist. Predictably Dom went for a Charger, but a more subtle looking one with a flash of colour (red) to mix in with the black. Tej stuck to the Koenigsegg he had bought with his share, knowing that he was the least likely to drive. Gisele mostly wanted her bike but settled for a Nissan, Han settled for a Mazda, and Rome was going to go for the Koenigsegg too but settled for a Dodge Challenger.

Hobbs cleared us some space so we could test the cars out. We raced up down the area that we had been given, trying different maneuvers and turning tight corners. Tej and I didn't need to change much with our cars, they were our most recent cars so they'd already been tuned to our liking. The others had to change their cars drastically but each of them knew what they wanted.

"Having fun?"

"Mia, what are you doing here?" I went straight to her, kissed her and then took Lila.

"They brought me," she said, indicating Hobbs' men. "They were arguing over who should come so I suggested they both come and bring me with them."

"Oh, good," I nodded. "At least you didn't sneak off."

She smirked a little at that. "How's Dom?"

"Quiet," I shrugged. "Only speaks when he has to. I don't think he really understands how this is gonna go down, what the end result might be."

"Dom never thinks, that's his problem," Mia sighed. "And when he does it's usually at the last moment."

"But what do we do til then?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "I know him, he won't be able to think rationally about this until he sees her."

"And Elena?"

"I talked to her," Mia smiled. "She feels bad about ignoring Dom but she needed some time."

"Does that mean she'll come out here?"

"I don't know, she's not angry though, just upset," Mia admitted. "But what happens when she does? When we find Letty?"

"Mia, I'm not being harsh," I told her softly. "But what if we don't?"

"What do you mean?"

"This team is good, but those guys seem a lot better," I breathed. "So what if we don't find Letty? If she is as high up as they say then she must have protection."

"We will find her," Mia said sternly.

"And what if she doesn't come home?" I asked honestly. "So much has changed with us, can we really expect her to be the same as we remember?"

"No," Mia sighed. "I guess not, but we're not giving up."

"I'm not saying that," I promised. "But we have to come to terms with the fact that we may not get the result we want."

Mia nodded, and looked down slightly. "Mind if I take her for a spin?"

I glanced at my car before nodding. She took the key from my hand and rushed over to it. I adjusted Lila on my side and we both watched Mia race away. As she raced back towards us I moved a little away so she could drive pass me. She kept going back and forwards for quite a while. When she finally got out she looked so happy. With our clean life we hadn't had much for cars, or much time for cars the way we used to use them.

Mia's POV

I stayed where I was when I got out of the car. I couldn't help the smile on my face. It had been a long time since I drove a car like that. The last time was when we were first in Rio, doing that job Vince had set up. But that wasn't the same, the time before that was when we broke Dom out of the prison bus, then when Brian was first in LA. His face when he saw that I was almost just as good as the team. They had all been reckless yet fun.

Seeing Brian with Lila, both watching me, made my smile grow. My little family was worth not having to drive fast cars and hopefully after this job that would be it. We'd at least have the chance to go back to LA and we would all be clean. Even if I didn't move back to LA I'd still take Lila back there, I'd have to, she'd need to see some of what I did growing up.

"Could've picked a better car," I teased as I got closer.

"You're just jealous 'cause you didn't get one," Brian grinned.

"No," I mumbled. "You wouldn't let me get one anyway."

"That's very true," Brian laughed as he kissed my forehead.

"Y'know, your daddy doesn't play fair," I told Lila quietly.

"Don't listen to, mummy."

Lila just blew spit bubbles, not even listening to what we were saying. Typical. That girl lived in a world of her own most of the time. I guess it was better than the world we were currently in. A world where apparently the dead come back to life and the hand your dealt is constantly changing.

* * *

"Hey, girl." I looked up to see Gisele walking in. "The boys let me in."

I nodded. "Surprised you even asked for permission to enter."

"Almost didn't," she grinned. "But I figured we'd better not get into trouble."

"We?" I asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, we," she laughed. "Like I'm gonna not drag you down."

I rolled my eyes but lifted myself up to lead her into the kitchen. I had been granted an apartment. It had two bedrooms, a bathroom, kitchen, living room and a nice garden. I looked in on the room Lila and I were sharing before going to the kitchen. I grabbed two beers and handed one to Gisele. She lifted herself up onto the counter and drank it slowly. I leaned against the counter opposite her.

"How you dealin'?"

I glanced up at her, sipping slowly. I settled the beer down quietly on the side. "I don't know."

"You can talk to me," she offered. "I know it must be hard talking to Dom, Han and Brian. they all know Letty well... That leaves me, Rome or Tej to talk to. Who would you rather?"

"You," I laughed.

"So, the offers always going to be there." She gave me a small smile, the beer bottle hanging loosely from one hand.

"I don't really know how to feel," I admitted. "I was shocked at first then to be honest a little angry."

"Angry?"

"Why didn't she try to contact us?"

"Maybe she couldn't," Gisele offered. "I mean, no offence Mia but working with the kind of guys she's working with can't be easy. We don't know how she ended up there, what happened."

"We could have helped her," I urged.

She nodded, looking down at the floor. "I don't doubt that."

"Then why didn't she come to us?"

"Look, you'll never know 'til you talk to her..." She looked up at me then. "You can't keep thinking about it, it'll drive you crazy."

"I know," I sighed. "I just can't help wondering."

"I never met her but neither can I." She offered a smile, a sign of comfort.

I grabbed my beer back up, offering a return smile before bringing the bottle to my lips. Gisele was right, I couldn't keep running over things in my mind, I would have to concentrate on the here and now. I'd worry about the past later.

* * *

Gisele's POV

"Who's that?" I yawned and rolled over to face Han. I had gotten back from Mia's late, an hour ago in fact and we had gone straight to bed.

"OK, but you're sure we'll be ready in three days time?" I sat up at that. "Yeah, OK. I'll tell her. Bye."

He placed the phone on the bedside table and turned to face me. "Is there a job?" I asked.

"No," he shook his head. "But do you fancy racing?"

I felt my face scrunch up in confusion. "What?"

"Dom got a lead on a race," Han explained. "We don't think it's the sort of race Owen's team would go to but it should lead us there."

"Sure I'll go, one condition though."

"What...?" he asked wearily.

"I get to race you," I told him, resting a finger on his chest. "And when I win you have to be my trophy."

He grabbed my hips and moved me over to straddled his lap. "As long as you'll be mine."

I smiled against his lips as he kissed me softly.

* * *

_**A/N:** Sorry for another note, but I couldn't mention this at the beginning... Basically I know there hasn't been much action but the next chapter will be the small race and if I can't fit the big one in that'll hopefully be the chapter after. In terms of the trailer, does anyone remember the scene where the camera goes under a sort of archway and you see all the streetcars lined up in a sort of semi-circle shape? Well that little clip is what I'm basing the big race on just so you guys have an idea :) I'm hoping to also give you guys a glimpse of what Owen and his team are like too._

R&R


	8. Chapter 8

Han's POV

The night of the race came quicker than any of us could have imagined. We all tuned up our cars up to the quality we wanted which didn't take much time. We were granted almost any resource that we wanted and Hobbs' men all offered to help us with the work. When race night finally came along we were all ready, or as ready as we could be.

I pulled Dom aside as we headed out to our cars. "You sure about this?"

"No," he admitted, running a hand over the top of his head.

"We can always back out," I suggested. "Or send someone in to get information. We don't have to race."

He glanced sideways at me. "These guys are good, we really need to up our game. Even I'll admit I'm not as good as I was."

"None of us are, but that's age."

He offered a smile. "Well hopefully after all this is done we won't have to worry so much about getting too old."

"It'll never be done," I told him.

He went to speak but I walked ahead before he could. I climbed into my car with Gisele. We had decided that we didn't all need a car to the races. Rome and Tej rode together, Gisele and I, Brian on his own and Dom on his own. She placed a hand on mine, the one resting lightly on the gear stick. When I started the engine she gave my hand a squeeze before moving away. I set the car into gear and zoomed off, not even bothering to wait for the others.

When we pulled up near the race we all lowered a window each. I could see Dom didn't look impressed with me. I gave him a small smile and a shrug. That lightened him up. He gave a smile in return before talking to all of us. The game was that we would enter in a strong formation, like we belonged, we'd then talk around and get in on the races. After that we'd just do what we always did.

I nodded to Dom as he drove in first. I cut in front of Brian and took second before moving over so Brian could drive in beside me. Rome took up the last position. When we got closer the crowd all seemed to look our way, but we kept on driving as if we belonged. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Gisele watching me, I knew that look, she was unsure.

When we stoppped and got out a group of guys came over to us. Dom and Brian stepped forward to deal with them so I turned my attention to Gisele. She was leaning against the car, eyebrow raised slightly. I stepped forward and she folded her arms over her chest. I let out a defeated sigh.

"What?"

"Nothing," she said simply.

"Gisele, come on."

"We don't belong here."

"Has that ever stopped us?" I smirked.

"No, but it hasn't helped us either."

I leaned my hands on the car either side of her. "You afraid?"

The look she gave me told me she was far from impressed. I smirked, knowing I'd hit a nerve.

* * *

Dom's POV

I patted Andrew on the back. He seemed in charge here, the Hector of these streets so to speak. The race scene here seemed small here but I wondered if that was a genral thing or just for this race. The crowd was less than half the size of the usual scene I used to be around in LA. Andrew agreed to let us in when he checked out our rides and saw we had the cash, he knew we were serious and weren't here just to mess with things. Once we'd sorted things out Brian and I headed towards the others.

Tej and Rome were checking out the girls and the cars, while Han and Gisele were by his car. I could see that signature smirk on his face and she looked far from impressed. Trust Han to rattle someone up when we're in this sort of situation. I headed for them while Brian went to Tej and Rome to explain what was going on. When I reached them the two of them stood up a little straighter and suddenly looked more serious.

"We're in," I told them.

"There's a 'but' coming," Han sighed.

"We send one person into race," I explained. "Things go well then we can send someone into the next race and so on."

"If things don't go well?" Han asked.

"Then we're out."

"Define not going well," Gisele said curiously.

"Foul play," I shrugged. "Like cheating for example."

"Like we'd ever do that," Han grinned.

I smiled at that. Han could cheat every way possible and make it look like he was playing fair. If this wasn't important I would have used that to our advantage.

* * *

I pulled my car up to the line. We had all agreed that I would race first then decide who would go next as we went along. When I pulled up there were only two other drivers. Both male, and both looking confident. One drove a Skyline and the other drove a Mazda, no match for my Charger. I set a hand tightly on the wheel and another on the gear stick. I kept my eyes dead a head. I could briefly see Tej head down to the finish line. I figured he would step away from racing, he never seemed to do it unless there was a need.

When the usual chaser came to stand in front of the cars I smirked. Same crap, different place. She even lifted her arms into the air and pushed her hip out slightly. I tried not to laugh at how generic the race scene seemed to be no matter where you went. I started my engine, set the car into gear and as her hands lowered I shot forward.

I pushed into first place with ease. Normally I would play around a bit, have some fun but I was in no mood for that tonight. As I passed the halfway line I couldn't see them, telling me I was in front still. I knew at that point that I would have no need for NOS. I pushed harder on the pedal, skipping a couple of gears to get a higher one. When I couldn't push the pedal any higher and couldn't go up anymore on the gears I gripped the steering wheel tighter. I was almost there but anything could happen in those last seconds. After all, it doesn't matter if you win by an inch or a mile.

Turned out I won closer to the mile than the inch.

* * *

Brian's race was a serious one too and so was Han's. Although the latter was because Han never raced unless it was for something important, which told me he found this very so. Rome had a little bit of fun and from the look on Gisele's face so did she.

"Dom?" A voice asked, a little unsure.

I tore my eyes from Gisele and Han. "Yes?"

"You mentioned you wanted some information on another race scene."

It was Andrew. "Yeah..."

"They're all over the place here," he shrugged. "This isn't LA. They don't come around as often, hell this is the first race I've been to in two months."

"Damn," I breathed. "Don't think I'd have been able to live here, especially in my younger years."

He chuckled slightly. "'xactly why I wanna move to America."

I nodded. "So, did you find anything?"

"I figured I could trust your team," he nodded. "Two days from now there's a big race. About an hours drive outside of London. There's a small town surrounded by fields and grass areas. There's a set of ruins and an old cathedral."

"They're racing near a cathedral?" I asked, not believing it.

"It's abandoned," he shrugged. "Wasn't anything historic or popular so there's no one around that area. There's an old asphalt area over the hill with the ruins."

"Anything else you can tell me?"

He handed me a piece of paper. "A little information on the directions, and other than that you guys should fit in pretty well."

I studied the note. "This is a bit criptic."

"Well I'd give you step by step directions but if you screw up or lose it and somebody finds it..."

"You don't want to be blamed," I nodded. "Well here take this, as a thank you for helping us."

He looked a little taken back when I handed him ten grand from my thirty grand win. I didn't care much. Hell, I'd have given him the whole lot. This could lead me to Letty and I could always get more money when I needed it. He finally reached out to take it, giving me a nod of thanks.

When I made my way back to the group they all looked up expectingly. I handed Tej the note and he read it. His eyebrows knitted together, and Rome (who was looking over his shoulder) looked even more confused.

"Ruins?" Rome questioned. "Field? Small town?"

"What are all these numbers?" Tej asked.

"I don't know," I shrugged. "He mentioned something about motorways and that."

"Road numbers?" Brian questioned.

"Works differently over here," Tej sighed. "Don't worry, I'll look into. See if these numbers are linked to any roads near London and then make a trail til we're led to a small town."

"How we gonna find ruins?" Rome frowned. "Ain't this place filled with them?"

"Cathedral, can't be that many of them in a small town," Tej said pointing at the paper, then muttering, "dumbass."

I shook my head at them. "It's in two days so Tej I need you to work fast, work with Gisele on it. Han I know you've had your eye open here so I want you to talk me through everything you've noticed when we get back. Rome and Brian I need you two to look over the cars, we need to be ready."

* * *

**A/N:** _So... Yeah... Not really feeling this chapter to be honest, but hey, big race next. You'll see a little bit of Owen and Letty in that one hopefully._


	9. Chapter 9

Hobbs' POV

"Alright! Listen up!" Everyone turned to look at me before the first word was even complete. "Toretto, your team ready?"

He nodded. "More than ready, but your team ain't coming."

My hand flexed and I almost pulled it back to rest on my gun which hung losely from my shoulder. "Come again?"

"It's gonna be a bit obvious, even if you don't come in that getup," Rome chuckled.

"Yeah, if they're anything like back home then they'll smell the cop on you a mile off," Tej explained.

Brian coughed at that. "Well there's a good chance at least."

"Fine," I reluctantly gave in. "We'll stay near by, you get in touch if they show up. If not report back to us when you get there."

"I'll see how I feel."

I growled as Toretto turned his back on me and walked away. He got into his car, followed by the others getting into theirs. I climbed on the side of ours before slipping into the passenger seat as it pulled away. I knew he would report back to us, he needed me but it still made me want to reach for my gun and put a bullet in his head.

* * *

Dom's POV

It took us a little while but with Tej's new instructions we finally found the town we were looking for. When we spotted the cathedral we pulled up near it, hoping to discuss some things before we drove over the hill and into the race. As we got out Brian made his usual phone call to Mia, letting her know how things were going. He hadn't had a chance today and he may not get the chance again for the rest of the night.

Surprisingly he came over to me, hand stretched out. "Mia wants to talk to you."

I took the phone from him and as I placed it to my ear he shrugged. "Mi?"

"I spoke with Elena," she said instantly.

My heart started beating a little faster. "And?"

"Well she's doing good, looking after my place for me." I could tell she was easing into the conversation. "I told her about the big race, I thought she would hang up but she didn't. She sounded worried and asked me to wish you luck. She would have called herself but she didn't want me _and_ her to take up your time."

"You should have told her it was fine to call..."

"I did but she said she might call in a couple of days, maybe sooner if she's hears from me that it didn't go so well." I could hear her breathing as she paused briefly. "She's sorry for how she's acted lately, it just really hit her."

"I get it, it's not like I can expect her to be like she has for the past few months, things have changed."

"I guess she just wants to see how things turn out before she decides if she can be that way with you again," Mia sighed. "But she still loves you, I mean in her own way, and I know you're the same."

"Please, don't," I begged. "I'm trying not to think about it, that's the same for Letty too."

"Let me know how the race went after and I'll let Elena know."

"I will do," I mumbled.

"And tell Brian I'll call him later too, OK?"

"Sure," I agreed. "Bye, Mia."

I handed the phone over to Brian and gave him the message before we joined the rest of the group. Hobbs' team were in the town but nowhere near us. We tested out the walkie talkies we had to communicate before we switched them off. If those things went off in there who knows how they'd react. After we were sure the lines of communication were up we worked out an order for racing: me first, then Brian followed by Han and Rome in whatever order they decided. We probably wouldn't even get enough time for all of us to race. We were going to ditch the races as soon as we got wind of Letty.

As we drove up the ruins came into view. We drove under the archway to reveal a large group of cars. They were positioned in a semi-circle pattern and one car was racing round in a circle, passing all the cars as it did. We stopped where we could be seen but also where we wouldn't be hit by the car. This seemed to be just the racers or those who wanted to try their chances tonight.

There was a light tap at my window and I lowered it. "Hmm?"

"Who are you?" Another Hector, another man in charge.

"Dom," I informed. "I'm here on holiday and figured I'd see what the scene is like here."

"Let's see," he said, indicating the hood of my car. I got out and let him have a look. He studied it for a while before he nodded. "Yeah, looks good."

"So would it be a stretch to get in on one of the races?"

"Any of your lot want to race?" He nodded in the direction of the team who were all climbing out of their cars.

"Three of them do," I nodded. "But it's not really essential, as long as I get in."

"Why is it so important?" he asked curiously.

"I'm the better racer," I grinned.

He rolled his eyes at that, probably hearing the same thing from hundred of racers. "Fine, but the earliest spot is for the second race so there's no guarantee."

I nodded a thank you and to prove I was still serious I showed him the ten grand. He nodded and said he'd collect it before the race. He scribbled down my name and the make of my car before letting me go. I confirmed to the others that I was definitely in but the rest may not get a chance. We agreed it would be for the best but I could see that at least Rome was disappointed. I fiddled with my phone, considering calling Elena before the race but then the racers were suddenly moving.

We were back in our cars in a flash and following them. The one who had been driving around in circles raced a head of everyone. We traveled across the hill until it started to slope, as it did we seemed to slow down. On the other side of the hill from the cathedral sat an asphalt area. It didn't look like it had any purpose and I wondered if these races would be any good compared to the last one, at least the crowed was bigger though.

* * *

Letty's POV

"You sure you're ready for this?"

I laughed at Owen's comment as it came through the headset I had on. Sure I hadn't raced like this in a while but did he really expect me not to be ready? We'd taken down entire convoys before. His lack of faith in me was irritating but I knew I couldn't mention that to him. He would kick my ass (or at least try) for even thinking that he was wrong.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Good," he sighed. "Because we need this, the team has gotten too sloppy."

I smirked slightly at that, but at the same time I wanted to slap him. He made it sound like they were sloppy because of me, like they weren't trying as hard because I was the one in charge. That was bull, complete and utter. They were getting sloppy because they thought they were good and they felt safe. Well they weren't, even when they thought they were. That's what I took from the jobs I did with D- _Them_. From those very first jobs we pulled off I started to feel like I was good at it, that it meant I was safe but I never let that get to me. I still made myself think that something would happened so that I would be prepared when it did.

"Ana?" he asked angrily. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Sure," I muttered. I'd been with these guys for a long time and I was only just getting good at responding to my fake name.

"Doesn't sound so convincing."

"I was just thinking about the race," I lied.

"Don't forget to show off your skills," he reminded.

"Yeah, make it good enough that word spreads among the team, got it."

"Don't fuck this up," he warned.

He hung up before I could respond. I grabbed the headset and threw it onto the passenger seat. I flexed my fingers on the steering wheel as we drove through the ruins. We were late but that didn't matter, I was scheduled for the second race. Owen's car slowed down and I drove up beside it. We pushed forward 'til we were in the crowd but not too far that we couldn't get out in a rush. I parked beside Owen and the rest of the team parked behind us.

I went to get out of the car but then my eyes fell on a group of cars. They seemed like any other cars at the races but then my eyes fell on the Charger. My mind instantly went back to him, but I shook my head, knowing I was crazy. He was miles away. But was he? I couldn't be sure. It had been a long time since I got any information on them, could it be? I slowly got out of the car but kept the door open as I stood by it. Owen glanced at me, and I motioned for him to stay. He nodded but I could see the burning desire to ask what was wrong.

"_Shit_," I breathed.

The fucker was here. He moved over to his car and that's when I saw the others, some I knew, some I'd heard of and one I'd only ever seen in pictures. A full house. Motioning to Owen he saw what I did but of course he didn't recognise them. However when I was noticed by them he instantly realised the danger. The stern and determined looks I got told me that I was one of the reasons why they were here.

My hand lingered on my gun but there were too many people in the way. I jumped back into my car and sped away into the opposite direction from Owen and the others. I raced through the town 'til I was out on the main roads. It seemed that no one was following until the Charger appeared out of nowhere. I cursed angrily as I hit the steering wheel. It just had to be him to follow me. Why did they have to come looking?

Eventually I managed to pull off and take a few side streets. I almost lost him but then of course he reappeared. I kept driving til I reached the large car park near the complex building. I drove along near the bridges, flooring it as best as I could. It calmed me to know that I was going to get away but then the building came into view sooner than I expected. I could have sworn it didn't stretch that far. I yanked the wheel and skidded off to the right, along the side of the building. I cursed myself when there were more buildings a head. I'd have to go back the way I came, I was trapped.

When I stopped he stopped too. He was a little bit behind me but still too close for my liking.

"Letty!"

I flinched at the sound of my name, the sound of him saying it. I had done everything to push him and the others out of my head. I stopped using his name even when I wanted to, I stopped my surveillance on them (even if that only was a couple of months ago) and I got rid of anything that was on me that reminded me of them. But now he was here. And I knew there was only one way to get away, one way I didn't want to deal with.

"I know it's you in there!" He yelled when I didn't respond. "Come on out."

I considered flooring it while he was distracted but I knew he wouldn't give up. I sighed heavily, knowing what I had to do. When I opened the door I almost backed out. Could I really do this? Sure I cou- wouldn't have anything to do with them now but could I really do it?

I could hear him exit his car as I did. Mines was angled perfectly so I could stand behind it and shield myself. He did the very same but used his door as the shield. My eyes finally locked onto his and I could see his breath catch. But just like the old him he regained it quickly. As he went to move I knew I had to act. I unclipped my gun and held it up. His eyes grew wide but I fired before the fear in them could worm their way into my mind.

As I got in and drove away I hoped and prayed that I hit his arm like I aimed to.

* * *

_R&R_


	10. Chapter 10

Dom's POV

I wandered back over to the cars and the others. I stopped by my Charger, my race would be starting in a couple of minutes and I wanted to take my car to the starting line. The two guys in the race had been pointed out to me but the third still hadn't arrived yet. A woman, Ana. I wondered if she was good or not, unfortunately there was never enough females in an all male race. I hoped she'd show. Maybe she'd know Letty.

When I got to the cars the others shifted so that I could get round to my Charger. I moved to get in when something caught my eye. I squinted a little and then I saw her. She'd changed but not by much. Her hair was still the same colour and those eyes. It was most definitely her. The others followed my gaze and I heard a couple of gasps. She was watching me and throwing signals to a guy nearby. Owen was my best bet.

Almost as soon as I spotted her she was gone, back in her car and racing away. "Go after the group, I've got Letty."

I didn't wait for a reply as I jumped in the Charger. I didn't wait for people to move as I raced out. Fortunately they all managed to move out of the way. I thought I lost her because of the crowd but as it all started to clear I spotted her, but she was getting away.

I managed to catch up when we hit a main road. She wasn't too far a head now and I floored it, intent on keeping up with her. I knew seeing me following her would piss her off to great lengths but what did she expect? I hoped the anger that she no doubt felt would slow her down but it didn't. I almost lost her again as she swerved into a side street. When I made the turn she'd already taken a second side street. I had to drive slower so I wouldn't go pass the one she had chosen. My heart beat faster when I spotted her and I took a couple more turns to reach her.

Suddenly we came across a car park. From the way she drove it seemed she knew the place. I kept following her, noting the bridges that passed on our left. The way she swerved as we got near the end caused me to think that something wasn't right. I managed to swerve and miss the buildings a head just in time. I felt the Charger scrape along the side of it 'til I pulled away. As I spotted the buildings a head of her I grinned, she was trapped.

As both our cars stopped I took a moment to breath. I kept mine's running in case she decided to take her chances and flee. Could it really be her? I mean, it had to be, why would she run if it wasn't? To be honest, why would she run in general?

"Letty!" I called before I could stop myself. I hope it didn't come out as desperate as it sounded in my head.

I waited but she just sat there. I could see her silhouette in the front seat. She wasn't moving and Letty being Letty she was probably thinking of what to do. Really she had no option and soon she'd see that.

"I know it's you in there!" I yelled. "Come on out."

She remained still and silent yet again. I really thought she was just going to sit there and ignore me, but eventually the driver's side door open. For a moment she didn't move again but then she stepped out. I moved quickly so to step out the same time as her.

When I saw she was using her car as a shield I did the same with my door. I watched her carefully, trying to keep myself in check but then her eyes locked onto mine and I almost lost it. _Almost_. I managed to regain it quickly. I had to see her, touch her again. I stepped round the door but as I did she shifted. I froze as she lifted the gun and pointed it at me. My eyes grew wide and I couldn't help the fear that flooded them. I'd seen plenty of guns in my life, had a fair few pointed at me too but never, ever had someone I loved pointed one at me. That scared me more.

Before I had time to reason with her she fired. I felt pain rip through my shoulder and I clenched my teeth as I fell to the ground. I gripped my shoulder to stop the pain and clenched my teeth in an attempt to ignore the pain.

"Letty?"

But she was gone. I scanned the area with my eyes just in time to see her car disappear. I groaned, my arm felt like it was on fire but all I wanted to do was race after her. I prodded the wound gently but the blood kept flowing, making it hard to see anything properly. She shot me, she actually fired the damn gun and _shot me_.

* * *

I refused to look or talk to any of them when they came and got me. I would have just driven myself back but with my shoulder and my mind refusing to stay on anything but Letty I knew it would be a bad choice. When the others got me I just shook my head at them. Han helped me up and took me in the Charger while Gisele drove his car. The whole ride back I could see he was itching to talk to me, to ask me what had happened but he didn't. No one did 'til Brian got me alone.

"Mia wants to know if you're OK," Brian whispered. "She'll be here soon, but she still wanted me to check."

"I'm fine," I mumbled.

"Dom, come on, man."

I glared at him. "I'm fine."

"Would you rather talk to me now so I can tell Mia you're doing OK, or would you rather wait for Mia to get here and force it out of you?"

I looked down at the ground as he laid the first aid kit out. I knew he was right, he was the lesser of two evils. "She shot me."

"I can see that." I felt him poke around my arm, he must have picked up a thing or two from Mia.

"But she shot me," I repeated. "Lecita Ortiz shot me in the arm."

"Be thankful that it was your arm."

That earned him another glare. "She still shot me."

"Maybe she's not the same person anymore, Dom."

"She looked the same."

"Really?" The curiosity was plastered over his face.

"Well her hair was a little longer, had a slight wave to it but it was the same colour... And her eyes were the exact same," I smiled. "Her skin was a little more tanned than I remembered and she looked like she'd been working out a bit."

"What was she wearing?" he croaked out.

I smirked. "The same style she's always had. From what I could see anyway."

"So physically she seems the same with the odd change?"

"Yeah..."

He gave me a small smile before putting his full concentration back on my arm. "What about emotionally?"

"How the fuck am I supposed to know?"

"Exactly," Brian nodded. "None of us are supposed to know."

"You're saying she may look the same but it doesn't mean she is?"

"I don't want to upset you or piss you off, God knows I don't want to be on the end of that," Brian sighed. "But you have to realise that she's not the same. Her shooting you just proved that. Maybe the Letty we once knew is gone."

"You don't turn your back on family," I said sternly. "Even if they do."

He only nodded, realising that I wasn't in the mood to argue. Whether Letty wanted us or not we still had to find her. She deserved that at least. I'd never forgive myself if we turned our back on her now and something happened. No I would find her and talk to her, hopefully she would come with us and if she didn't at least I'd get answers.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Elena?" I croaked out.

"Dom? Is that you?"

"Yes," I whispered, thankful that she had picked up the phone. "I've been trying to call you. Did Mia get to you?"

"Yes, she told me about the race... About Letty..."

"I'm sorry," I mumbled. "I should have called you myself."

"Are you OK?" she asked. "Mia said the bullet caused no damage."

"Yeah, it's healing up good."

"And how are you really feeling?"

I ran a hand over my face. "Elena you don't have to do this."

"Believe it or not Dominic but you never broke up with me." I tensed when I realiesd she was right, technically she was still my girlfriend I felt bad that we hadn't talked properly. That I hadn't been more forceful when I called all those times to speak to her. "So it's my job to make sure you're OK."

"But this isn't really normal circumstances."

"Doesn't matter. And she wasn't just your girlfriend at one time, she was also your friend, your family."

"It hurts," I mumbled. "I never expected to get her back just like that but... She shot me, 'Lena."

"I know," she whispered. "I'm sorry about that... And I know it may seem like that I'm saying this for my benefit... But maybe you should stop your hopes from getting any higher."

"No, you're right." The silence I got made me think I'd shocked her, so I continued. "I'm so sorry, Elena. Everything has just been going around in my head. Do you need anything? Are you OK?"

"I need one of Hobbs' men to help me get a flight over there," she said suddenly. "Anything within the next few days."

It was my turn to be shocked. "You're coming out here?"

"Yes, I'm coming to see if you're alright... I- I'm coming to help."

"I want to see you," I told her honestly. "But you really don't have to come out here. I'll understand."

"Dominic, shut up."

"OK," I mumbled, but found it hard not to smile.

"Talk to Hobbs and I'll be there soon."

"I can't wait to see you," I whispered.

"Yeah, me too..."

I slowly hung up the phone and sat there staring it for a while. Part of me was excited and relieved that Elena was coming, but I couldn't stop my mind from wondering to Letty. I had seen her now, there was no way to deny that this might all be a mistake. The annoying ten year old from down the street who had grown up to me my best friend and love of my life was no longer dead. I'd seen it for myself.

* * *

_R&R_


	11. Chapter 11

**Important Author Note: **The end of Dom's POV (just before Letty's) is the short bit in the first chapter. Just a warning. :) Also, as for finding out more about Letty, it'll come in parts, I really don't want to just blurt it out in one go :) And another warning, pictures, quotes and such keep popping up on things like FB from the film so I must warn you that this is my version and it may go against some of the things you've seen, however I am using what I can as prompts :) Other than that, thank you for the reviews so far. I love you all so much :3

* * *

Mia's POV

"Where's Lila?" Dom asked as I walked into his room.

"With Brian downstairs, why don't you come down and see her?"

"I will in a minute."

I moved over to sit on the bed beside him. "Brian said you spoke to him."

"Only 'cause he said I wouldn't have to speak to you..."

I chuckled slightly at that. "How have things been going?"

"Two days and we're already doing better," he smiled. "I'm sorry we haven't seen much of you and Lila."

"It's OK," I assured. "So tell me more about your training."

I could see him smirk at the world 'training'. "Turns out Han is more observant than I remembered. He picked up some of their driving techniques, well saw it and pieced them together. He taught us as best as he could."

"That's it?"

"He taught them how to drag too."

"Something you know well too," I nodded.

"Not as well as Han but yeah, I'm not bad."

"So how did the others do?"

I could see a smile grow. "Your boyfriend is stubborn. Did you know that?"

"I had noticed," I chuckled.

"Nah, they all did pretty well," he nodded. "We're hoping with our old skills and the new ones we'll be able to outwit them."

"Do you really need to worry too much about that?"

"Well we didn't really have much luck with catching them before they pulled off the smaller jobs, so we figured we'd better be ready for the big one. If we can't catch them before we'll need to get them during."

I nodded. After would be far too late. "Have you spoken to Elena?"

"When she said she would come here."

"Yeah, me too," I sighed. "Did Hobbs get her a flight?"

"Yeah, it leaves in a day or two, I can't really remember. He said one of his boys will get in contact with her and meet her at the airport."

"Here, let me see your arm, you probably caused all sorts of damage with driving so much."

"It's fine," he snapped.

"Dom, don't make me force you," I growled back. "I know the wound wasn't even that deep but you were shot, and you've been swinging that arm about so give me it."

He rolled his eyes but shifted so I could see to his arm. The stitches had surprisingly held but some blood and trickled out. I moved to the en-suite to get the first aid kit from the cupboard. I tried to clean the blood away as best as possible without ripping the stitches out, after which I applied a bandage to keep it as clean as possible.

When I was finished I gently pulled down his sleeve and got up. As I reached the door I stopped and held my hand out. Giving him no reason but to come over to me. He eventually did and took hold of my hand. He squeezed it softly as we walked out, like he did when we were kids. I grinned a little as we headed down. I felt Dom's hand tighten a little more as we heard Lila giggle.

* * *

Dom's POV

"Guys, we've got some good news."

I grabbed the walkie talkie off the table as Tej's voices came through. We were at Hobbs' place going over the plans again. Tej and one of Hobbs' men had gone out to see if they could make any connections out there. My heart raced a little as I brought the walkie up to my mouth and pushed the button.

"'Bout time."

Chuckling on the other end. "Man, we found them."

I looked at the others. "Y-You did what?"

"We found them, man."

"Where?"

"We found them at another race, pretty stupid if you ask me." I chuckled at the tone of Tej's voice. You could just hear how stupid he really thought they were. He used the same tone when talking about Rome sometimes. "Anyway, they didn't spot us so when they left we followed. They're at an airstrip."

"Airstrip?"

"An old one, looks like it's for shipments."

I growled at Hobbs' as he snatched the walkie talkie from me. "Cargo planes?"

"Yeah... Smaller ones too but yeah, looks like the strip is built for cargo planes."

"Must be how they're flying all the goods out."

"My thoughts too... How come Dom stopped talking?"

I snatched the walkie talkie back. "I didn't. So where are you?"

"Man, I already sent you the address."

I grinned as all of our phones went off. "Chase 'em if they run."

"Like I wouldn't."

I laughed as I turned to the others. Each of us happy for the good news. Within seconds we all started running at the same time. I got into my Charger and was off. I checked the address, Tej had added in some directions too. I followed them before the others had barely gotten into their cars. I would have slowed for them to catch up but we almost had it. This was the best lead we'd gotten since I saw Letty.

With my speed I got there first. Tej and Hobbs' man had parked away from the airstrip so not to spook them. We weren't too far away, I could see them clear as day but we were hidden. Tej waved at me but then signaled for me to keep quiet. I did the same to the others as they arrived. We ditched our cars soon after and stepped closer to the scene.

"They're all there as far as I can tell," Tej whispered. "Well, the ones we saw at the race anyway."

"Not many of them..." I counted there were only seven cars there and what looked like seven drivers to go with them.

"Best to go in now then," Hobbs said. "There's more of us, so do this however you want, just catch me someone."

As the others moved back to their cars my eyes fell on Letty. She was wondering around with her hand on that gun of hers. The others were around with her. My legs started moving before I could stop them. The others whispered for me to stop but I waved them off. I moved closer but stayed hidden in the shadows. All I could see was Letty and my mind wondered why I ever believed she was dead.

When you die that's it, game over. I don't believe in miracles when it comes to death. Those who come back were never really dead. Once you're dead then you're dead, no coming back. I had a whole life of it to believe that there's no escaping death when it really does hit.

Mom didn't have the choice. Although with her I'm not sure if it was God or the illness who decided her time was up. Dad said it was God but I get the feeling that he only said that to help me and Mia through the pain. But in the end she was taken from us and she didn't come back. As for Dad, well Dad burned in his car. The flames engulfed him (and as I still believe) he screamed out. Then there was Jesse, shot to bits right in front of me by Johnny Tran. I could feel the kid was dead when I reached him, no mistaking it. And then Vince. My best friend since third grade, took a bullet for the opposing team. Managed to hold on long enough for me to make a promise.

All of those deaths had one thing in common. I saw them. I was in the hospital, I was at the race, I was near by on the driveway and I was in the same truck. There's only one death in my life that didn't have that slight detail, Letty's. So why did I believe that it had really happened?

I saw all that would have caused her death but I didn't see her die, so why did I believe it was true? No body to see and no death to witness yet I was so quick to believe she was gone. Maybe it was all the evidence thrust at me or the sound of Mia's voice on the phone when she told me. Either way I was wrong, she was very much alive, something I should have believed from the beginning.

My heart ached to find her, to understand but that seemed damn near impossible. It had been so long since her death, and then that branches off to more problems. We were all happy now, or at least we were before this news rocked our worlds. Mia and Brian had a family, the others were scattered and me... Well I'd shacked up with a cop, the opposing team. I really truly had moved on as far as I could. But she was alive. And we had all become alright with the fact that she dead.

It seemed that things had truly been fucked up and now I had to sort through the pieces. But then everyone showed up one day and I was given Elena's blessing. She knew I needed Letty no matter what the cost. But would she need me? Would she even want me?

I stared out at the scene before me. My eyes locked on a group of people. Nice size, amazing cars and a sense of togetherness that I hadn't witnessed for a long time. And right smack bang in the middle of it there she stood. The changes very subtle but were there none the less. Would she need me still or even want me? I guess it's time to find out.

As I stalked forward I knew that those changes would continue to shock me and the fact that she had shot me pretty much already answered my questions. Even with Elena's blessing to look for Letty I still knew that I was torn. My family was almost complete, but either way I'd probably lose someone else.

* * *

Letty's POV

Ever get that feeling you're being watched? Well trust me when I say it's never good. I kept my hand firmly on my gun, flexing my fingers at regular intervals. We weren't supposed to be here this long. Owen was supposed to check that things were going well then we'd be off, but Owen had been talking for a while and I got that feeling. That sinking feeling that my day was about to turn upside down yet again.

That's when I spotted Dom step out. I felt the growl low in my throat before it came out. Couldn't he just stay away? As he got closer I heard the team's cars close behind. That got everyone's attention. Suddenly the Charger came into view and as I squinted I realised it was Han in the front seat. He raced up and slowed down near Dom. He gently drove the Charger forward as Dom kept walking.

"Ana!" Owen yelled. "Get in the car."

I saw Dom look between me and him. He frowned at the name but I could see him shake it out of his mind. He stepped closer and closer to me.

"Ana, for fuck sake get in the car!"

I glanced at Owen. "Geez, you could ask nicely next time."

"Get in the car, _please_."

I flashed him a grin before getting into the car. I could hear Dom curse before I started the car. The Charger got louder (which meant closer) as I pulled away. Owen, the group and I made formation as we traveled across the strip. We got to one of the other exits and Owen took lead. We single filed through the open electronic gate and as I went through last the gate closed afterwards. I grinned as I heard the team screech to a stop. Oh, too bad.

* * *

_R&R_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **_Hey guys, in one (maybe all of the trailers) there's a little armored car that Owen's team uses (I'm sure it's Owen that drives it)... In one scene it's seen racing through a tunnel and in another it's used to flip a cop car. I was wondering if anyone knows what its called? :) Also a slight warning, I have an exam on Thursday so I can't promise that there will be an update tomorrow or Thursday, I'll try my best though!_

* * *

Dom's POV

Losing Letty yet again just made me more determined to find her and get this job over with. There was no way I was letting her go for good which meant I had to find her before they pulled off this job, or grab her during before she could run. Once this job was over God knows where they would go and even though I would continue to track her it would obviously be a lot harder.

What didn't help was that the circumstances seemed to be changing. There was only one convoy that hadn't be targeted yet, the biggest one of them all. It made sense that that was their big job. However, the convoy was going to be moving a lot earlier than first thought. We hadn't warned them if we did then they wouldn't have moved or possibly kept changes from us, and honestly that would just fuck up my day more. But the fact that they changed anyway meant we would have to get ready to catch them in less time. I could see the strain on everyone at the news, but we tried not to let it get to us.

"Man, what are we gonna do?" Tej groaned as we sat around the table at Hobbs' place.

"Yeah, this job just got a whole lot harder," Rome agreed.

"Hey, we said the same things about Rio," I reminded them. "We pulled that off fine."

"This is a whole 'nother level," Tej pointed out. "Standards are higher, we've actually got a challenge on our hands."

"Yeah, man, maybe we shouldn't do this job," Brian muttered. "I want Letty back, but we shouldn't."

"Yeah, it doesn't feel right," Han nodded.

"Don't," I warned, visions of my last heist in LA flooding back. I had the same bad feeling I had back then, but things were different now. "Just don't. If you act negative this is going to go badly, we need to be positive that we can do this."

"Yeah, where's the team who managed to outsmart us in Rio?"

I whipped round, breathing out a sigh of relief when I saw that it was Elena. "'Lena?"

"Forget I was coming or something?"

"The days have kind of jumbled together in my head…" I whispered. "I was starting to think you weren't going to come."

"My flight was delayed, had to get the next day flight," she shrugged.

I moved in a flash, bringing her into my arms. I could feel her tense as I hugged her, but as I backed away she pulled me closer to her again. This time her arms wrapped around me and I felt her squeeze as hard as she could. I looked down at her to realise she was crying, when she pulled away she wiped her eyes and I noticed the wet marks on my t-shirt.

"Elena…"

"It's OK," she nodded. "Any news?"

"The convoy is moving earlier than we thought… We'll need to strike soon."

"Are you all OK?" The others each nodded, but it's clear she didn't believe them. "No you're not. What can I do to help?"

"You don't have to do anything," I said softly.

"You're still my boyfriend, so I _need_ to help, I _want_ to," she said sternly. "If you don't want me to help then you'll have to break up with me."

"You don't want me to?" I asked in disbelief.

"I'm not naïve, I know you still love her and I will never compare but that doesn't stop how I feel."

I ran my hand over my head. "I don't want to put you through this… Drag out what could happen."

"What can I do?" Her teeth were gritted together and it came out in a hiss.

"Mia is a little stressed… Not knowing what's going on here, the thought of this family losing more people again and looking after Lila," Brian stated as he stepped closer. "Maybe you could talk to her, help her with Lila."

"I can do that," she nodded.

"I really did miss you," I whispered. "I know my phone calls stopped but… I still thought about you."

"You don't have to say that."

Without thinking I leaned down and kissed her. "Yes I do."

She nodded, her lips still close to mine. "Please don't make me leave, even if you chose her."

"What?"

"Make me leave you guys when she comes back."

I gripped her shoulders and shook her softly. "Look at me."

She just shook her head.

"'Lena, please." Eventually she looked up at me, her hair falling across her face, shielding her from me. "No matter who I choose or what happens, you are both family. No matter what I will _never_ push you out of this family. You're stuck with us for life."

"Girl, that's what you were worried about?" Rome chuckled as he came over.

"Yeah, you really think I would have let him push out one of the only girls in this group?" Gisele chuckled as she put her arm around Elena.

"Thanks, guys," she mumbled. "I just wouldn't have blamed you all if…"

"Well we all want you here," Gisele said firmly.

"Yeah, that goes for Mia too," Brian grinned. "Hell if she found out that I didn't stop you from leaving the group she'd bleed me dry."

Elena chuckled slightly at that. "Talking about Mia where is she?"

"I need to go see her actually," Brian smiled. "I'll take you to her."

She nodded and I watched as the two of them walked away. I didn't know what came over me, I really should break up with her, at least for now, to numb any sort of pain that being with her might cause. But at the same time it was a relief to have her here, I didn't realise how much I had needed her 'til she got here. I couldn't break up with her, and it felt horrible to know that it was for my own selfish reasons.

* * *

Letty's POV

I cringed when I heard someone step into the garage. I had escaped into here to work on my car every night since the airstrip. It had been my way to get my thoughts off of both teams. I only dealt with Owen out of the group and that was only at night when we went to sleep, and on the odd occasion for meals.

"You've been avoiding everyone lately," Owen commented as he leaned against the car.

I rolled out from underneath it. "What makes you say that?"

"Come on, Ana, talk to me." I'd become sure that in the past few days he worked out that my name wasn't Ana but he never showed it, he kept on with the name.

"There's nothing to tell," I grunted as I rolled back under.

He gripped my leg and pulled me back out. Before I could protest his hands had grabbed mine and pulled me up against his chest. He backed me slowly up against my car. "That's a lie if I ever heard one."

"Yeah, most of those coming out of your own mouth."

He tilted my head to look at him properly. "I know you lie to me more often than not, _Ana_."

The way he said my name was confirmation that he knew it was a fake one. I prayed he wouldn't ask about it, most of our group had fake names, it helped. "You don't sound so pissed."

"I'm not," he shrugged. "We work well together. The only thing I'm curious about is that group who keep showing up."

"What about them?"

"They know you," he accused. "Especially that bald one, he looks at you every time and it seems to be him that chases you."

"So?"

"I want to know if you can handle this job knowing that they're around," he whispered into my ear. "I want to know if the time comes could you pull the trigger?"

"I already shot him once," I ground out. "I'm sure I could do it again."

"Good," he smiled. "Now, is that why you've been avoiding us?"

"No, this group isn't working well together," I groaned. "It's frustrating."

"I believe that's part of the reason," he nodded. "Tell me, what's the issue?"

I shifted a little, finding a more comfortable position which was hard with him pressed up against me like that. "Well our five other main drivers are good, they'll be able to handle themselves. The three jumpers we have are alright too, a little shaky but with all the work they do that's to be expected. The seven pilots you hired I haven't even spoken to, we don't know anything about them but it's the people back at base that I worry about. There's eight of them and they just don't communicate. And it worries me that you might use some of them to drive too."

"And you know this because?"

I could tell the whole thing was amusing him. I worked out pretty early on that he liked it when I got pissed off with the group. "Well, after the situation at the races I made sure we did more practice runs. The drivers did well, and the jumpers would have done well if they were communicated with properly. Let's just say it was a good thing that we were using paint guns otherwise your jumpers would be dead, maybe some of your drivers too. There was no warning that the military drivers had noticed them. And you know me I wasn't going to break character, I pretended to be one of the drivers. I got out and fired. I took down all three jumpers with ease. And that was only one incident, probably the biggest seen as I had all three jumpers go at once but each time we went through a run your communicators didn't communicate."

He nodded, clearly amused. "I'll deal with them."

"Deal with them how?" I asked, a little worried.

"Warn them, if they don't up their game they'll meet my bad side."

I nodded. "You'd better or this is all going to shit."

"So, are you coming in for dinner?"

I rolled my eyes. I could practically hear his stomach growl now. "Sure, I'll be there in a minute."

He kissed my cheek. "I'm not the bad guy, Ana, please remember that."

I let my eyes close softly as he walked away. It was hard for me to remember when I used to back away from Owen, dismiss his advances and just laugh them off, but now? Well things had changed and drastically so.

* * *

_R&R_


	13. Chapter 13

Brian's POV

I stepped into the room. All eyes darted to me at once seen as I was the last to arrive. I had opted to go round and see Mia, tell her about our plans in person. Everyone had no issue with letting me go, all knowing that Mia would demand to come and the shout all the odds when she was told she couldn't. Yeah, it had been a fun conversation.

"How did it go with Mia?" Rome asked.

"Put it this way, if we don't all get returned to her in good condition then well... She'll finish us off herself."

"Sounds like her," Dom chuckled. He'd gotten more cheerful each moment we improved.

"Yeah, so you all have to try and stay alive," I groaned.

I went to sit down at the table but Dom grabbed my arm and pulled me away. I couldn't help the whimper that escaped me. I'd been on my feet all day and that seat was what I'd been looking forward to the most. Dom ignored me though and continued to pull me to a side of the room that was unoccupied.

"Whatever happens, you have to go home to Mia."

"Why do I not like the sound of this?" I asked nervously.

"Because I'm serious this time," Dom said sternly. "No matter what happens, you have to run and get back to Mia, got it?"

"So what we discussed in Rio, but for real?" I asked in disbelief. "Like if we were back on that bridge I would really go, not come back for you."

"Yeah," he nodded. "Mia needs you now, especially with Lila around, so you have to leave as soon as things get bad."

"What about the others?"

"No matter what," he growled. "You understand?"

It felt wrong. He was telling me to just leave them if things went South. Of course Mia and Lila were my main priority but could I just ditch the others? I settled for the answer I knew Dom wanted. "I understand."

* * *

Tej's POV

I paced the bridge with the same person Hobbs had put me with last time, Mendez his name turned out to be. He was the quiet type but I soon took him out of that. I was all about communication so I needed him to speak. After that he was more sociable but still looked like he could snap my neck with his pinky.

"Anything?"

I snatched up the walkie talkie from its place on my belt. "Not yet."

"Isn't that worrying?" Rome grumbled.

I went to speak but Dom's voice came back. "They're all being negative again."

I chuckled slightly, it was hard to blame them. "Well, just sit tight and try to relax."

No answer, which told me that they were taking my advise. They weren't far from where we were. I glanced over to left and just behind me, there was an old abandoned barn that they'd set up in. If our calculations (and sources) were correct then Owen's team should attack the convoy on this road. When I spotted them my job was to inform the others. It should only take them about a minute at the most to get here, I just hoped our practice runs would pay off, we couldn't afford to be any longer than a minute.

I heard the cars before I saw them. As I looked down the stretch of road I waited for them to come into view. I saw the convoy first, the cars rounded the corner only a matter seconds later. They hurtled down the road, the convoy getting faster once it seemed to realise that those were the cars that they needed to avoid. The cars were in perfect formation. Two at the front (who I guessed to be Letty and Owen), three in the middle and two right at the back. They were barely away from the corner when two of the middle cars broke formation and pushed ahead.

"Er guys, they're here," I said nervously down through the walkie talkie.

"What are they doing?" Dom demanded.

"Looks like they're about to strike."

"They passed your bridge yet?"

"Nah, man..."

"Then tells when they're close, we need to get them from the front," Dom reminded. "It'll take them longer to turn around and get a clean getaway."

The two cars who broke formation move to either side of the convoy but stayed back for a moment. I used the binoculars to get a closer look at them. On the sides of the cars closet to the convoy there were what looked like a harpoons. Before I could even blink the cars shot forward so that they were in front of the smaller trucks at the back of the convoy. The harpoons were fired and it shot lines across, blocking the road. Owen's men broke but the back of the convoy kept travelling, going straight into the newly formed wires and flipping.

"Shit," I breathed.

"Damn did you see that?" Mendez gulped.

"How they supposed to get past though?" I mused.

Naturally my question was answered. The drivers whose cars had the harpoons got out to quickly remove the wires, after they went over to the convoys to check them out. The wires were down as Owen and the others caught up. I moved my eyes to the convoy. They seemed to be getting away. They were almost at my bridge and after they passed under it I returned my focus to Owen's team.

"OK guys, the convoy has passed," I called down the walkie talkie. "But Owen's team has still got a little way to go, they're a little out of formation but they seem to be pulling back together."

The two cars who broke away and moved from the formation caught up again and moved back to their original positions. As they got closer to the bridge I informed the others but I was cut off as a truck came round the corner. It was military, looked like a carrier. At first I thought it was a late edition to the convoy but then I realised it was part of Owen's group. They must have acquired it on one of their other jobs. I glanced at Mendez briefly as the truck turned round so the back of it faced us. Owen's team split so that they were driving down either side of the road with a gap in the middle.

"What are they doing?" Mendez asked.

"Well, man, how in the hell-"

But I was cut off by a loud bang. My eyes shot to the truck just in time to see a tank explode out of it. One look at Mendez told me that he was just as shocked as I was.

"Er, guys, they got a tank."

* * *

_Sorry, sorry, sorry that it's so short! But I'll try to make it up to you all with the next chapter :)_

R&R


	14. Chapter 14

Dom's POV

I stood frozen, holding the walkie talkie in my hand. Had I heard him right? Did he just say they had a tank? I glanced at the others, they were all staring at me, clearly thinking the same thing. Apart from Han of course, who kept his expression as blank as always. I wondered if I'd ever find something that would phase him. I hadn't to date, not even this.

"Er, come again?"

"They. Have. A. Tank." He repeated it slowly. "Can I make it any clearer?"

"Damn, like a real tank?" I asked in disbelief.

"Nah, a fucking plastic toy, yes a real tank!" A slight pause before he became more hurried. "Shit, get out here, it's getting closer, Owen's team is behind it, you need to hurry."

I strapped the talkie to my belt and in an instant we were all up. We ran to are respective vehicles without a second thought. It would be difficult to do our original plan of getting them at the front. It would all depend on the space between the cars and the tank, we weren't stupid, if there was a window it would be small.

* * *

Tej's POV

_Hurry, hurry, hurry, _I thought to myself.

The tank reached my bridge and passed under it. It was hard to believe something that heavy could travel that fast. I turned swiftly to watch the tank on the other side. It smashed out the military vehicles that were surrounding the biggest one. Some were crushed and some were pushed off to the side. The lucky ones swerved to avoid and held back as the tank passed.

I gripped the binoculars tighter to my face. All that was left was the tank and what looked like a military truck. The back was covered and seemed to be locked up securely, telling me that that was Owen's main target. I watched as the tank followed it. I glance away for a moment to see Owen's team approaching the bridge. As they passed it the team shot out behind him.

"Took them long enough," Mendez commented.

"Well, we weren't all expecting a tank to pop up," I mumbled.

The team raced forward but Owen's group were faster, they reached the tank and kept formation behind it. Owen's team swiftly split and moved round either side of the tank 'til they were between the front of the tank and the back of the truck. The tank kept moving from side to side stopping Dom and that from getting closer.

"Dom, he's trying to block you, you'll never get pass," I warned.

"Well then tell me what we need to do. You have the best view."

"They have to split up eventually," I mused. "Be stupid not to. Hobbs, you need to follow the tank with your men. Dom, you and the others go after Owen's team."

"Maybe we should go half and half," Hobbs suggested. "Some of my men go after the cars."

"No, you know tanks," I argued. "You follow them."

"Tell us when you see them take the truck," Giselse's voice came over. "It'll give us time to get prepared."

I watched Owen's team as best as I could, the tank kept blocking parts of my view. As it moved from left to right and back again, I tried to move the opposite way so I could still see.

"Is that...?"

"People," I nodded at Mendez's question.

Three people were perched on top of three of the cars. One of the cars drove right up to the back of the truck, the person on top jumped, and steadily climbed up to stand on top. The other two cars moved to drive beside the truck. The two people climbed up onto the truck. The three people, who seemed to be all male, walked carefully across the top of the truck. As one got closer to where the drivers were I noticed the gun. The other two strapped wires to the truck's roof and leaned down off the side of the truck, the wires keeping them from falling.

Before I could warn the others the man with the gun shot through the cab, my guess killing the drivers. The two on wires reached down and opened up the doors as the gun stopped. They swung down, standing on the small steps just outside the doors, holding on to the frame for support.

"What's happening, Tej?" Dom demanded.

"They just shot the drivers."

"So who's driving it?" Gisele questioned.

I watched as the men on the wires pull the drivers out and let them fall onto the road without a care. They climbed in, not bothering to close the doors. The man on top stayed there but crouched down and gripped the softer part of the truck.

"They are now," I whispered. "They threw the driver's out... They managed to get it, it's not as out of control now but it's picking up speed. Get ready."

I watched the truck as it pulled away from the tank at high speed. Owen's team surrounded it. I looked further down the road, an exit was coming up, the only way off unless you wanted to go straight ahead for a little while longer. I knew Owen wouldn't signal his exit so I took a guess.

"Guys, there's an exit coming up, I have a feeling Owen and the other vehicles will take it," I explained. "Don't take my word as law but it makes sense. The tank should definitely go ahead though, the exit road is too small for it."

I watched as the team lined up and Hobbs' team trailed behind. As the exit came I grinned as Owen and his lot turned off, I confirmed to the team and when the tank passed the exit they took it swiftly, almost missing it. Hobbs and his men followed on after the tank but my eyes darted back to Dom and that until I lost them.

"Back to the car," I told Mendez as I started to run to it. "We need to catch up."

* * *

Rome's POV

"Brian, trust me and pull over for a moment," I yelled down the talkie.

"What?" he demanded.

"You're the only one crazy enough to do what I'm thinking, quick."

"What are you two doing?" Dom yelled as we slowed.

"Keep going, we'll catch up."

We both stopped our cars. When I got out I grabbed the crowbar from the boot of my car before I jogged over to Brian's car and got in. "Go."

He floored it, catching back up with the group within seconds. He took back his old spot and it was like we never stopped.

"Remind me why you got in here?"

"Look at that car." I pointed at the blue and white car to the left. "We have no idea who is in it but we need one of their guys in case they get away again."

"Why that car?"

"Look how he drives compared to the others," I commented. "He keeps swaying, and he's only just keeping up."

"What are we going to do?"

"You're going to get close enough," I explained. "Then I'm going to jump."

"I'm not crazy enough for _that_," he hissed. "What if you miss?"

"I won't, you know how I work and I know how you work, we're in sync whether you like it or not," I argued. "We're the only two that can do this."

He only nodded but I could see he didn't look impressed. He moved to the left and pulled up in front of the team. I could hear Dom's voice come over the walkie talkie but I ignored it. I needed to concentrate. Brian got his car closer to our target. I rolled down the window and shifted myself out so I was sat on the door. As he got slightly behind it and kept a matching speed I managed to maneuver myself out and get onto the roof. I gripped the crowbar tighter, not wanting to drop it.

"We're not sixteen anymore," Brian yelled out of the window. "Be careful."

"I'm younger than I look O'Conner."

I steadied myself, ignoring his laughter. As he got a little closer I took the risk and jumped. I spread my arms and legs out as I flew through the sky. I couldn't stop the horrid swear words that clambered out of my mouth as I went. I could feel my body tense, would I really make it? But I did, and with a loud thud as I crashed onto the top of the blue and white car. It swerved a little and I gripped as best as I could.

Brian drove up beside it in case something happened. When I was steady I took a moment to access the situation. My eyes fell on a sun roof, it never would have been a feature of the car so they'd obviously added it. I held the crowbar back and brought it down to smash the black glass. I pulled back, waiting for a gun shot but none came, telling me he was probably unarmed, or at least I hoped so. I swung myself round, and slid through the now broken window into the seat. The guy driving went wide eyed, he couldn't be more than eighteen. I gripped the crowbar and held it up.

"Now that wasn't easy," I told him steadily. "Jumping that far and hanging onto the roof like a mad man."

"W-What?" he stuttered.

"But I'm the only one who could do it," I told him. "Maybe Gisele could have done it, she's swift, more flexible and definitely smaller. But I needed a partner. My boy over there."

I pointed to Brian and the boy turned to look at him for a second before darting his eyes back to the road. "What are you doing?"

"Kidnapping, hostage situation, whatever you want to call it," I told him casually. "Think of it as my prize for pulling off that little stunt."

"I have to stay in formation."

"I understand," I nodded, playing with the crowbar as I watched him. "You can do that, but if you do then this crowbar will be leaving very unattractive marks on that head of yours. Whereas if you come with us you'll have no issue."

"What do you want me to do?" he mumbled.

"They will keep driving," I explained. "But you will pull back and take the next exit, got it?"

"Then what?"

"Floor it 'til I tell you to pull over."

He nodded slowly and I kept my eyes on him. I would get him to take the next exit, keep him driving 'til I was sure his team hadn't followed. I would then get him to pull over where I would check his car over. There'd be no way to tell if it had a tracker so my best bet would be to blindfold him, walk around for a bit then communicate with the others to come and get us. Hopefully they would get Owen's team but at least we had one of their's for the future.

* * *

Dom's POV

I stayed in the shadows, leaning against the railing. The boy before me couldn't be any older than eighteen, turned out he was twenty-one, still a kid. Everything about his looks told me that he was young but from the way he was acting you wouldn't have guessed it. Once he had time to think he seemed to calm down, he was no longer scared, even when we threatened him.

"This whole thing would be easier if you just told us what you know," Hobbs mused.

"I'm tied to a chair... Seems pretty easy to me."

"Who is in charge?" Han asked him.

"Owen and Ana," he sighed. He seemed to find the question boring, maybe because we knew basic information like names anyway. He seemed to open up about certain things, things that couldn't get his team found or the reasoning for these jobs discovered. "Owen mostly."

"What do you know about Ana?" I asked.

He watched me carefully as I stepped into the light. "Not much."

I moved so that I was crouching down in front of him. "What do you know?"

"Not much," he repeated. "She only talks to us about work. If she talks about anything else it's to Owen."

"Ana is the pretty girl with long brown hair, right?" I questioned, wanting to confirm that I had heard correct before, that Ana was Letty. "Big brown eyes too?"

"Yup," he nodded. "Definitely her."

"When did she join your team?"

"Oh, ages ago. Before I did. Apparently she worked her way up to second in command with no trouble."

I got up and paced as he talked, that sounded like Letty, she could out do almost anyone at pretty much anything. The more I knew about Letty as 'Ana' the easier it would be to work out what was going on inside of her head. I zoned out slightly from the kid as I remembered her other changes. But I was quickly brought back to him.

"We all thought it was shit that she got all that stuff so easily, Owen still hates me." I could hear the slight annoyance in his voice. "But I guess it's easier to get things in that group when you're sleeping with the boss."

I whirled round. "Excuse me?"

"Well they're a 'thing'," he explained. "They never call it anything official, but yeah."

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Brian and that move closer to me, but they slowly turned red, everything turned red. Owen and Letty? Not only was she working for him but she was sleeping with him too? Was she really that stupid? I'd read a file on the guy I knew he was trouble, more trouble that he was worth. Maybe she had no choice on the job, but sleeping with him? And even if she didn't have a choice about sleeping with him, that didn't make me feel any better. In fact, it made me feel worse.

* * *

_R&R_


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **_aw, I love you guys! :) and a warning, part of this chapter was inspired by the fight scene Letty has in the trailer... The fight in the trailer was with the new female member of Hobbs' team but I've changed it to suit my story seen as I don't want her in my story. :)_

* * *

Letty's POV

I hit the wheel angrily as I looked in my mirror yet again. There definitely was a car missing, the new guy. I'd told Owen time and time again that he would be trouble. He could be just as good as the rest of us but it took him a hell of a lot longer, meaning he was vulnerable. I knew I would get hell for this, we all would, that kid could say anything but I'd stand by what I'd said before. Owen should have gotten rid of him when he had the chance.

I sighed with relief after I was sure we weren't being followed anymore. We kept driving a little further but eventually pulled over in an abandoned lot, well not abandoned but it might as well be. We parked our cars up and covered them up with some old covers that were over some wrecks. The truck we'd kept in good condition had kept driving along with two cars who had picked up some smaller stuff from the wrecks. I sighed as I wandered away from my car, ready to face the wrath of Owen.

But it never came. As soon as we all reached him Owen started walking. We headed into the underground. I kept my eyes on him as we went, if he wasn't yelling now then that could prove to be bad. Like most people if he held his anger in then eventually it exploded out of him with no warning. We scanned through any security we came to. Couple of the communicators Owen had got got us some oyster cards, they pulled a few tricks to that it could be used as often as possible without us having to pay a penny. It helped 'cause it meant we didn't have to buy a ticket each time and we could get all over London just by jumping on one of the trains that passed through the underground.

We took one of the pedestrian tunnels to the bottom levels of the underground. As we were walking I caught wind of some of the conversations. The group were talking, mainly that bitch Jo. She was one of the few girls in the team, and the only other female driver. To say I hated her was an understatement. She was loud, obnoxious and had tried very hard at the beginning to get rid of me. From what I heard she and Owen had a thing, after that I just liked to tease her a hell of a lot.

"Talk a little louder," I shouted over my shoulder. "I'm finding it hard to hear you."

"I wasn't talking to you," she shot back.

"No," I agreed. "Just about me."

"Well it is your fault."

I whipped round to face her. "Oh, please, explain to me what was my fault."

"Carl being taken," she growled. "He's a kid compared to us and you let them take him."

"I didn't let them do anything."

"Nah, she's right." I glanced over, one of the guys, Lewis I'm sure his name was, was leaning against the tunnel wall. "You were in charge of us."

"Fine, so I could have _maybe_ done something to stop the kid from being taken."

"Could've done more than that," she hissed.

"Really? Because I highly doubt it would have helped anyone!" I growled. "That's the closest they've gotten to us and we had a fucking _tank_. They're getting better, we couldn't afford to lose formation any further."

"What if they kill him, huh?"

I rolled my eyes. "They won't."

"And how would you know that?"

I froze. "Uh, just a guess."

"You know them," she accused.

I could hear Owen chuckle behind me. He knew what was about to happen just as much as I did. "Don't be stupid."

"You do," she laughed. "That's why you never chased them to get Carl back, you knew you'd have to hurt them. You wanted to get away as fast as possible so you wouldn't have to hurt them. You messed things up for _them_."

That was it, the final straw. Of course I didn't want the team to get hurt, but would I risk this group? Of course not, they didn't deserve to get hurt either, hell even Jo didn't. So to accuse me of that? I never left the group because it would have been the wrong move and I would stand by that for the rest of my life. I meant what I told Owen, I'd do what I'd have to do, maybe just not to their standards.

I licked my lips and brought my hands up. I could hear the others step away from us, creating some space. She brought her hands up too, ready to fight back. I moved forward throwing punch after punch. I took it light at first, not wanting to cause too much damage too early. She grabbed me suddenly, bringing her leg up to kick me. With the force I was thrown into the tunnel wall, I brought my hands up quickly to protect myself. I braced my self against the wall before turning, kicking and pushing her back.

"I'll take this reaction to mean that you do know them."

"No, take it to mean you're dead."

I pulled my arm back and managed to punch her, leaving what I hoped would turn into a pretty little bruise around her right eye. She grabbed me and I kneed her stomach and chest repeatedly. I heard a couple of cracks as my knee hit her chest. She managed to grip me tighter and flip me round. She pinned me to the floor and started punching. I managed to maneuver myself round and kick her off of me. She stumbled to her feet and as I got to mine I charged. I connected with her and we went flying down some stairs.

The people around us jumped away in shock. We wrestled along the floor, mainly throwing punches here and there. Eventually we rolled away and stood apart. I eyed her as she clearly tried to access how to react next. I licked a drop of blood from the corner of my mouth before motioning for her to come and get me. She took it. Her body bent forward slightly and she charged at me. I side-stepped quickly as she came forward. I managed to grab as she passed.

"Now," I told her calmly. I held an arm around her neck and the other around her waist, holding her back against me. "I feel like being nice, but this all depends on what you do next."

"Screw you."

She started to kick and tried to elbow me. I grabbed her harder and swung round to slam her against the tunnel wall. She slid to the floor, groaning. I let her roll herself over before I crouched down beside her. I gripped her neck tightly.

"Now, let's try this again," I smiled. "Fight and I'll fight back 'til you're dead, or give up and live to see another day."

"Girls."

I glanced at Owen, he didn't look pissed, more amused. "Little busy here."

"I can see that," he nodded. "I'm curious as to what Jo's answer will be."

"I give," she choked out.

I let go of her neck. "And?"

"I'm sorry."

"Good," I grinned.

I could feel her eyes on me as I walked away from her, I could just imagine how pissed she must look and it made me happy. Owen chuckled as I passed him, intent on continuing our original path. I had managed to beat her up finally and it seemed that I was back in Owen's good books for now.

* * *

Dom's POV

"Man, we've been at this for hours," Han mumbled. "He isn't gonna say much else... Unless you want us to get more violent?"

I looked over from where I was sat. They were still surrounding the kid. "What have you tried?"

"Threats mostly," Han sighed. "Gisele slapped him then punched him when he laughed at her for doing something so girly."

I chuckled at that. "What else?"

"We let Rome give him a couple of punches, nothing major but the kid ain't budging."

"What has he told you so far?"

"That this was their last job but they've got something big planned. Think of the convoys as a set up."

I nodded. "Did he tell you what the bigger plan is?"

"No," Han admitted. "Hobbs put that big gun of his to the kids' head and he only screamed that he didn't know, it's top secret. Surprised you didn't hear him."

"I was thinkin'," I mumbled.

He sat down beside me. "Look about what he said..."

"I have no right to be angry do I?"

He leaned away from me. "Probably not."

"Stop the interrogation," I sighed. "Keep him here though, he may come in handy.

"Dom, maybe you should talk about what he said-"

I glared at him, stopping him in his tracks. "No."

"Fine," he mumbled. "But you do need to talk about it at some point, and _before_ we catch up to Letty."

I got up and headed over to my car. They would be fine sorting things out from here, I had to go and do the one thing that would probably keep me sane right now. I could hear the others shouting for me as I got into the Charger, I glanced at them briefly before racing out of the place.

I floored it, wanting to get to my destination as fast as possible. I had walked away from the interrogation after hearing about Letty. I didn't want to hear anymore, if there was anything essential said they would tell me, but I had to stay away before I got angry again. I hadn't gotten seriously angry since Rio when I'd almost beaten Hobbs. I swore I'd never get like that again unless it was absolutely necessary.

As I pulled up at Mia's Hobbs' men didn't bother me, recognising me and the Charger. I jogged up to her front door and knocked. Mia answered the door, dressed in her nightwear, a silk dressing gown wrapped tightly around her. She looked tired.

"Is she in?" I croaked.

"There's three "she's" in here Dom, you're going to have to be more specific."

"Lila," I mumbled.

"Well yeah of course."

"Is she asleep yet?"

She shook her head, stepping to the side to let me in. "No, not yet."

I wandered in. Elena was sat on the couch with Lila on her lap. The little girl looked up at me and started to squeal happily. I quickly went over to her and scooped her up, intentionally brushing my hand against Elena's as I did. She smiled up at me, lifting her hands to make sure Lila was steady.

"Ba!"

I chuckled as she hit my cheek lightly. "Hey there."

"That hit was her way of telling you off for not coming around."

"I'm sorry, Mia," I mumbled.

"Tell that to her, y'know she doesn't like the quiet right?"

I glanced between her and Lila. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, she's just like us," she laughed. "Used to loud noises, lots of people being around."

"She doesn't settle properly most of the time when it's too quiet," Elena spoke up. "We have to play some music or leave the TV on 'til she does."

"Sometimes she's fine," Mia grinned. "But most of the time she looks around, expecting something to happen."

"Well after this is over," I told Lila softly. "Me and you will be as loud as we can be."

Her lips parted and she tilted her head to the side, clearly confused. I just chuckled at her before throwing her into the air slightly and catching her. Mia gave me the most unimpressed look I'd ever seen but the happy noises Lila made had me doing it again and again. Just to show she was safe I moved to sit on the couch, putting the cushions onto the floor to create a little bed just in case, but I had it, of course I had it.

As I threw her and caught her her laughs got louder but after a while she started to yawn. I kept it up a little longer 'til her laughs completely subsided and I turned to rocking her in my arms. She patted my chest a couple of times before letting her hand just rest there. I had been right, this did keep me sane.

* * *

I looked over at Elena after hearing no trouble from Lila's room where Mia had disappeared into with her. Elena was curled up at the other end of the couch, fixated on the program she was watching. Glancing at it I recognised it, it looked like one of the shows she used to watch regularly, back when things were semi-normal.

"Lena?"

"Hmm?" she mumbled.

"Look at me please."

I could see her fighting with herself, probably trying to work out whether she wanted to or not, eventually she did. "Yes?"

"Are you still mad at me?"

"Who said I was mad?"

"The conversation we had when you got here," I mumbled. "You sounded a little tense during some of it, especially towards the end... Before we all assured you we'd never turn you away."

"It's fine."

"So you are still made," I whispered.

"Leave it, Dom, I was never mad," she mumbled.

I moved along the couch 'til I was sat next to her. "Then come here."

"No..."

I kissed her temple. "If you're not mad then why won't you come here?"

"Because I'm not going to be your rebound," she hissed.

I moved back a little. "You're my girlfriend, Elena."

"Yeah, and you're only being like this because you found out Letty moved on."

"H-How did you know that?"

"They told Mia and I asked how it went so she told me."

"Lena it's not like that."

"Yes it is," she insisted. "It was actually kind of nice that you were keeping your distance seen as things were unsure. But now that you know that your road to Letty might be completely shut off, you're coming down mine."

"That's not true." She looked back at her program. I grabbed her and made her look at me. "It's not. I never went into this thinking that I would get back with Letty."

"Then why did you get so angry? Why did you keep your distance?"

"I don't know," I mumbled.

"Because you hoped you would get back with her," she sighed. "You kept your distance from me so it would be easier to leave me."

I gripped her tighter. "No, that's not it."

"Isn't it?"

"No."

"Then choose."

"Excuse me?"

"Me or her," she said sternly. "I'm not saying cut her out completely, I know she's your friend, your family. But either I'm your girlfriend of she is. I don't want to be the bitch here but I'm not going to continue being your girlfriend if you're just going to keep wishing I was her."

"You," I whispered.

She gawped at me. Her jaw just seemed to drop further and further, it clearly wasn't the answer she was expecting. "Y-You what?"

"You," I repeated, a little bit stronger now.

"Me?"

"Did I say it in a foreign language or something?"

"You might have well have..."

"I meant it, I never went into this thinking I'd get back together with her but my mind kept remembering the times when we were together, which isn't hard. I have more memories of when we were together than when we weren't," I laughed. "You know the story, we were teenagers when we got together so most memories are us as a couple so my head got all worked up. I should have been here with you, I shouldn't have let you out of my sights."

"It must be hard," she whispered, glancing down. "The change."

"Let's not talk about it."

She glanced up at me again. I pressed my lips to hers before she had time to think. Her arms came up to wrap around my neck as I laid us both down. I opened my eyes slowly to see her's closed, a content look to her. I knew I made the right choice. I would never push her or Letty out of my life but Elena was my girlfriend and it was going to stay that way as long as possible.

* * *

_R&R_


	16. Chapter 16

**Very Important Author Note: **_This is definitely an important note if you are a Dotty fan and/or have some issues with the whole Dom/Elena thing :) First of all, chillax guys, take a breath and just breathe... OK, firstly you guys should know that I am a Dotty fan through and through, seriously, at the end of Fast Five I just wanted to reach in and strangle Elena for being with Dom, and guess what? That hasn't changed. I honestly believe that Dotty will happen in Fast 6, I mean Vin Diesel and Michelle Rodriguez are both Dotty fans so it's probably definitely gonna happen. However I highly doubt they're going to talk and be all 'omg I love you be mine again' there's going to be a lot of issues, so I don't think he'll completely give up Elena and run back to Letty straight away. I also think this because he obviously sees something in Elena, she must be important to him seen as she's the one he's moved on with. __As for how quick he chose Elena in the chapter... It was a heat of the moment sort of thing. Part of him doesn't want to lose Elena and part of him just wants things to be as normal as possible like they have been for the few months (between the moment on the beach at the end of Fast Five leading up to Hobbs finding him in my story). Dom is a little all over the place and just because he has chosen Elena doesn't mean he's forgotten about Letty and how he felt. Think of it like this: Dom feels like everything around him is being pulled away from him and he's desperately trying to snatch it all back. Which means he'll be making some shocking, unexpected and probably irrational moves._

_Sorry for the long note, but I really hope all of that helped! If there's anything else that you need me to reassure or explain then just let me know :) Also, thank you all for the reviews, they mean a lot to me._

* * *

Dom's POV

"Do you know what you're doing?"

I glanced up at Mia as she entered the kitchen. "What do you mean?"

"I heard you last night."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh." She grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down at the table with me. "So, answer my question."

"I don't know what you want me to say."

"I want you to say that you had a clear head when you told her you wanted her over Letty."

"Of course I did," I mumbled.

"Bullshit."

I glared at her. "What do you mean?"

"You're tired and stressed." She studied me for a moment before continuing. "And by the looks of it you haven't eaten properly in days. You're not thinking straight, you just want to keep things as normal as possible."

"Of course I'm stressed and tired."

"So you didn't have a clear head," she groaned. "You need to have chosen Elena 'cause you love her not because it's suitable."

"I do," I mumbled.

"Do you?"

"I know I've been a pretty shitty boyfriend lately but yes I do."

"Dom, this isn't going to end well," she warned.

I rolled my eyes. "Please, do explain why."

"Letty might be happy for you," she shrugged. "Maybe she'll even like Elena, and Elena might like her. Maybe they can handle it, but can you? Can you seriously handle having the two of them there?"

"Well I can't just push one of them out of my life."

"Of course not," she sighed. "But maybe you shouldn't be with either of them."

"Says the girl who gave me hell 'til I asked Letty out."

"You know I think the two of you are perfect but I can see that Elena is good for you too."

"Mia..."

"Just think about it, OK?"

I nodded. As I went to talk Lila started to wake and my phone went off. I reached for it. It was Brian. I watched Mia disappear before I picked it up.

* * *

The phone call had been about a lead. Han and Tej had worked together to track Owen's team. They'd followed a couple of his guys and managed to get wind of some meeting point - an airstrip. We figured it might be the one we'd been to before but we couldn't be sure. Eventually Hobbs' team went with Han and Tej and they managed to cover all the airstrips in the area. Eventually they found the right one, it was just like the first one and Owen and his group were there, seemingly sorting some last minute things before they left.

"So what do we do?" I asked. "How do we know they'll come back?"

"See that's building?" Tej asked.

I glanced over at it, it looked like the sort of place they'd keep the planes. "Yeah?"

"There's a cargo plane in there," he explained. "They went in and when they came out Owen handed this guy some money. My guess is they want the plane for something."

"Maybe to fly the stuff they took out of here?" Hobbs guessed.

"Could this be their big plan?" Brian suggested.

Tej shook his head. "Well, we figured they'd take the stuff somewhere away from here, but it doesn't really seem like a big plan, does it? Not if we can already guess it."

"Tej is right," I agreed. "We need to keep an eye on this place though, and set up a perimeter."

"That's a lot of wasted time for my people," Hobbs spoke up. "'Cause I'm assuming it's my men you want to use for this."

"You have more people," I reasoned. "They can set up check points along perimeter, far enough out so that when they warn us we have a few minutes to catch up."

"How about a few minutes head start?" Tej grinned.

"What do you mean?" I asked in confusion. "The further out we put the perimeter the more people we'll need to use."

Tej turned and pointed at the hill behind us. "Just over that is a building. Mendez found it. It's small, only the first floor is usable but we can hold up there for a while. Or at least some of us can."

I nodded. It seemed like a good plan. We'd get a warning then hopefully reach the airstrip before them. "OK, good, good. I say we all stay except for Brian and Rome."

"Why in the hell would you keep us away?" Rome complained.

"Tej knows this place so we need him, plus you guys need to stay back there in case Mia, Elena and Lila need anything." I glanced at Hobbs and his men, all of them discussing. "We can't have too many more people with us."

"I'll keep Mendez and Carlos here with you," Hobbs decided. "I'll stay with your two at the base and my men will keep the perimeter."

* * *

After the first day passed we decided we may need to gear up a bit in order to match Owen and his group. With Hobbs on our side getting hold of anything we needed was good. Han, Tej and I worked on our cars, while back at the original base Brian and Rome worked on theirs. Gisele had hardly driven her car or her motorbike so she ventured back with Brian and that to check on the weaponry, seen as she was the best.

Another day passed, we'd all handled a gun at some point so training wasn't needed, but it did mean we were sat around just waiting. But we finally got warning from the perimeter, almost three days exactly after we saw them at first. Luckily I was still near the airstrip, every few hours I'd be leaving to go see Mia, Lila and Elena for an hour or so. We got the call just as I got back from one of my visits.

"OK, we have about five minutes," I yelled. "You're all armed but don't use them unless it's needed. Brian and Rome will meet us along with Hobbs, all we need to do is keep them from leaving, OK?"

Having no complaints from anyone I rushed to my car, the others following. I raced ahead of them all, intent on going to the airstrip to finish this once and for all. When I did reach the strip I stayed back, cutting the engine. The team did the same as they approached. The cargo plane was out and running already which told me they needed it to be ready for when they got here.

They showed up a couple of minutes after we arrived. I gripped my steering wheel tighter, I wanted to just race forward and end it all now but we said we'd wait for Brian, Rome and Hobbs unless we had no choice. I surveyed the group in front of me while we waited. Owen was already out of his car and talking to one of the guys near the plane. They spoke for a bit before they went their separate ways, the guy climbing into the plane.

My eyes followed Owen as he wandered over to Letty. She was leaning against her car and he did the same next to her. He was talking but from what I could see the conversation was one sided. The others were walking around, one hand by their waist where I guessed their guns were kept. I checked my own gun at the sight. We each had one and a spare in our cars just in case.

I looked back over at Letty and Owen the same moment he decided to lean in and kiss her. I felt my hand grip the wheel tighter as the other drifted down to put the car in gear. I was snapped out of my angry glaring when I heard cars. I glanced behind me to see Brian, Rome and Hobbs. Carlos and Mendez jumped out of the back of Tej's car and climbed into Hobbs' bigger one. He nodded at me, my signal to move. I got the car into gear the handbrake off but just as I was about to move forward the plane started to leave.

"Shit," I growled.

"Man, we worked something out," Rome spoke over the walkie talkie. "Brian and I are going to sort out the plane. You guys go after the cars, OK?"

I would have doubted they could do it but they'd proved me otherwise lately. "You heard 'em guys, let's go."

I shot forward, the others following me. We chased the cars who were on either side of the plane while Brian and Rome chased the plane in Brian's car. As much as I wanted to see what they had planed I forced myself to look ahead. I studied the cars, there were six of them. I recognised Owen and Letty's car instantly. The other four were black with a flash of colour, just like the kids' car. His had had blue in it, another had pink, another green, another yellow and the last red.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Han pull in front of the pink and black one, taunting it until Gisele slammed into it, causing it to spin out of control. Tej managed to take out the black and green car before going back after the others. I could see Hobbs to the left of me, both of us clearly intent on stopping Owen and Letty. I floored it, shifting gears as quickly as possible. Just as I came right up behind them I heard a crash.

I looked behind me. My jaw dropped. Brian's car was traveling down the runway with Rome hanging out of the window. He had clearly done something because suddenly the plane was falling onto it's side as Brian raced further and further a head. An explosion went off and the plane stopped moving. When I finally glanced forward again I was faced with empty road. Letty and Owen were done. I stopped my car and when Hobbs did the same I figured he'd lost sight of them too.

A few seconds to breathe and then I was turning round and heading back to the others.

* * *

"Will you lot just listen to me?" Tej screamed.

We all turned to look at him. We were still at the airstrip. We'd arrested two of Owen's guys. One was a girl who looked like she had been in a fight recently, and then another guy. Carlos and Mendez were taking care of them, and Hobbs was checking the plane. The pilot had lived but was critical, one of the guys on Hobbs' team took care of him, while we paced and tried to work out what the hell to do next.

"OK, you got our attention," I told him. "Make it good."

"What do you all think this plane was for?"

Rome rolled his eyes. "To transport stuff."

"And what 'stuff' do you they need transported?" Tej asked. "What do military convoys carry?"

"Technology," Han spoke up.

"Maybe information" Brian shrugged.

"Weapons..." Gisele trailed off, eyes wide.

"Exactly, military weapons, which means there was bound to be more than firearms." Tej locked eyes with Gisele.

"Bombs," Gisele breathed.

Rome suddenly seemed more interested now. "Back the hell up and explain."

"Bombs," Tej repeated. "Or at least the equipment to make 'em. The military uses bombs whether we like it or not. Now if all that was on that cargo plane it would have been blown sky high and anyone too close would be dead. That includes you and Brian."

"What are you saying?" I demanded.

"They could've sold the stuff, but if they kept everything they took from the convoys then... Where is it?"

"Well what the hell was all this?" I mumbled.

"Decoy." I turned to look at Han, he shrugged and continued to eat his sweets. "Makes sense. Probably didn't think we'd work this out so soon. They want us worked up on this so we can't ruin their real plans."

"OK," I nodded. "Everyone think, what now?"

"The airstrip," Brian spoke. "The first one we saw them at. They were there for a reason, the real planes are there, that's where they'll fly the stuff in and out."

Rome frowned. "What do they need to fly in?"

"They've been doing jobs like this all over the place, they'll need to fly in all the things they stole," Brian shrugged. "Maybe that's why they were at the strip in the first place."

"Makes sense," I agreed. "We need the manifest of every convoy they hit, we need to know how much they took."

Each of them nodded in turn, all agreed. When Hobbs came back over we relayed everything to him. We made some guesses about the next steps, giving our own assumptions while we did but overall he was just as stumped as we were. Our next step would be to find out what they took so we could figure out the scale we were working with. My guess was that it was bigger than we ever imagined. A guy like that running around with explosives didn't make me feel comfortable at all.

* * *

_R&R_


	17. Chapter 17

Letty's POV

I could hear him enter the garage and I knew that this time I wasn't getting away with it. After we got the convoy I expected him to be angry but he wasn't. I knew I couldn't expect it now, not after the plane. It was only a decoy but none of us were expecting them to show up so fast. He knows I know them so I guessed I'd get his wrath.

"Ana," he practically growled.

I dropped my tool and stepped away from the car, moving round to the centre of the room where he was waiting for me, looking worked up and angry. "Yes?"

"Yes?" he hissed. "You screw things up and all you have to say is 'yes'?"

"I didn't mess anything up," I mumbled.

"You're the one they know," he argued. "If you weren't on this team they wouldn't be an issue."

"You can't know that," I growled. "Maybe they would be. And you need me for this job."

Pain shot through my face as his fist connected with my cheek. I stumbled backwards, more out of shock than anything. I had barely found my feet again when he took another hit and then they just kept coming. My face and stomach seemed to be his favourite spots.

Eventually he stopped and I held onto the car to keep myself upright. I wrapped an arm around my middle and took a moment to breath. Something definitely felt broken and blood dripped heavily to the floor but I didn't let that stop me. Instead I straightened up, braced myself then lunged for him.

I managed to get in a few punches of my own and even a couple of kicks but he had the upper hand. I wasn't as quick thanks to his earlier quick assault so I misjudged a lot of things. He grabbed me and threw me back against the car. I wanted more than anything to just collapse in a pile on the floor but he held me up my pushing his arm against my neck.

"You messed up big time, _Ana_," he growled in my ear. "I won't let that get in the way though. This will be punishment enough but I won't go easy on you anymore. They will not ruin my plans again."

I coughed involuntarily as he moved away, bloody spurting out as I did. He stood there for a moment, watching me before he made a disgusted noise and walked away. I spat out whatever blood was left in my mouth and tried my hardest to straighten up. My hand lingered on my phone but I quickly stopped that thought. I couldn't.

* * *

The trip to the hospital had been fun. _Do you want to press charges? Miss, who did this to you? Can you remember anything? Are you sure you don't want to press chargers? _I was in there for longer than needed due to the questions instead of my injuries. Injuries which were mostly bruises and cuts. I had a couple of fractured ribs but nothing I couldn't live with. I'd be in pain, but no pain no gain and all that bullshit.

When I came back I went to get changed before heading straight into the garage to finish working on the car. I noticed that the blood had been cleaned up off the floor and the side of my car. I lifted the hood of it and set to work, trying not to think about what happened. As I worked I knew it wouldn't be long and I was right.

His footsteps came barely ten minutes after I entered the garage and set to work. I knew it was him by the way he walked. He seemed calmer now, probably got most his anger out during our fight. If you could even call it that.

"Ana." Softer now, more reserved.

I didn't look up at him even when he came to stand behind me. His hand rubbed my lower back softly and I let him, in no mood to fight again. He came to stand to the side of me. I could see his free hand rest on the wing mirror for a moment before he lifted it again. I involuntarily flinched as his hand came closer to me. He chuckled a little, pausing as he did before he moved his hand closer. He gently tugged a lose strand of hair before tucking it behind my ear.

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

"So you forgive me?" he asked, running a finger over my cheek.

"Yes." What choice did I have?

"I didn't mean to hurt you like that, but I had no choice, you understand?" I nodded. "As long as things go well it'll never happen again, because I really don't want to have to do that again."

I didn't say anything, not really knowing what answer to give. He leaned down and kissed me. I kissed him back but pulled away after a moment. I quickly looked back at the car, hoping it wasn't the wrong move. He sighed, touched my hand softly and left again. I continued my work, intent on not crying now. Owen was a lot more dangerous than I ever thought. If I ever told someone this story they'd probably think I was stupid for ever believing otherwise.

* * *

Dom's POV

I smiled as I caught Elena sitting on the steps out of the corner of my eye. I'd been so busy working on my car that I hadn't even heard her come in. I closed the hood, wiped my hands on the rag and turned to look at her. She just shrugged and leaned back onto her arms. I took that moment to study her. She was different. I knew she didn't believe my decision to choose her, just like Mia didn't but she never brought it up. I could see it in her eyes that she knew she would lose me to Letty and I hated it. Sure the option was there but it wasn't set in stone.

I moved closer and sat down beside her. "When did you sneak in?"

"About twenty minutes ago," she laughed. "Losing your hearing in your old age?"

"You're not much younger than me," I laughed.

"Well if that makes you feel better."

"Why did you come in here?"

"I was looking through our things back at the house before I came here, I needed something," she explained. "But I came across something else."

"What is it?"

I don't know what I expected but I definitely didn't expect her to hold out the cross Letty had bought me. As I stared at it I remembered how young we had been, how stupid it had seemed back them. After I found out about Letty being dead I'd hold onto it and take a deep breath. After Lila was born I took it off. Even with Elena in the equation I could still feel myself getting angry and every time I looked down at that cross I got angrier. I hadn't put it on since.

"I know why you took it off," she said softly. "I know what it means too but when I saw it I remembered that day in Rio, when you came back for it."

"We can get rid of it if you want," I shrugged.

"No we can't," she said sternly. "You need this, even if you don't think you do right now."

I looked at her. She didn't look like she was testing me, she looked serious. I took the cross from her and fingered it softly. It looked just like it did the day I took it off. After a moment of thought I pulled it over my head, but tucked it into my shirt. When I looked back at her she was smiling at the spot where the cross was.

"I didn't know when to bring it up," she admitted. "I also came to warn you."

"About what?" I asked curiously.

"Mia thinks you're all too stressed, that you need to let of steam."

"So?"

"Hobbs' team is big enough," she explained. "So she, Gisele, Lila and I are having a girls night while you boys go out for a few hours."

"No, no, no," I protested. "I'm gonna run through some things."

"No, you're not," she said sternly. "You're going to go out for a few hours then get a fresh start tomorrow."

"Do I have to?" I complained.

"Yes," she nodded. "It'll help, plus Mia will force you to and you know that."

* * *

I sat around the table with Rome, Han, Tej and Brian. They seemed happy enough to be out for a change but I stuck by not wanting to be here. The beer was good, the music alright and the company I couldn't complain about but I still wanted to be back at our temporary home working on some things.

As I looked up I caught a figure pushing through the crowd. It was hard to see with all the people bustling about but as they escaped the crowd I realised it was Letty. I downed my beer and got up quickly. I followed her as she went through the exit. It turned to a jog as soon as she was out of the door just in case she disappeared again.

When I got outside she was almost at her car. I ran up to her. "Letty!"

She turned, seemingly frozen for a moment. "What?"

I stopped in my tracks, a little way off still. She sounded defeated, fed up, like she wasn't even going to escape. It gave me a horrible feeling that I wished I could shake and ignore. I stepped forward nervously, finding it hard to believe that this was actually happening.

"You're finally gonna stop and talk to me?"

"I didn't say that."

"Then lis-" But my eyes fell on her face. Her cheek was bruised and puffy. The bridge of her nose was bruised too, I hoped it wasn't broken. Her lip was cut. From the way she was standing I could guess there were bruises elsewhere. "What happened to your face?"

"Accident," she mumbled.

"He did this, didn't he?" I asked angrily.

"It's none of your business," she spat.

"Yes it is," I shot back. "And if he hurt-"

"Even if he did, so what?"

"Letty, he's dangerous."

"My name is Ana," she sighed. "Please stop calling me Letty."

"Ana, he's dangerous."

I could see that she didn't expect me to use the name she'd taken on. "I can handle it, plus, why do you care?"

"Why wouldn't I care?" I moved to grab her hand but she yanked it away from me before I could.

"You've moved on Dom, or at least I thought you had. Why couldn't you have just stayed away?" she demanded, it sounded almost desperate. "I'm not yours anymore and I never will be again. So stop screwing this all up."

"You don't turn your back on family."

"Funny," she laughed. "Guess that didn't count when you left me in the D.R, all alone with a stack of cash and that cross like I was nothing. I was family and you turned your back on me. So don't you dare use that now."

"Let, I screwed up."

"You did more than that." Her hand clenched into a fist for a moment before relaxing. "Much more. Don't you dare come up to me and talk about how important family is because I wasn't important to you. I was just convenient so now you don't get a say."

"But Letty, if he's hurting you I can help," I pleaded. "We can all help."

"I don't want or need your help," she growled. "I should have known we were over when you left me that night. But I was stupid, I worked with the damn FBI to get you back. I thought it was the biggest mistake of my life, but it wasn't, it was the best because it got me away from you for good."

I stumbled back like she'd shot me all over again. She was thankful for what had happened when she took the Braga case all because it meant she lost me. She hated me that much. I studied her face, trying to find any trace of a lie but it was blank. Something wasn't right, she was hiding something from me but her words still hit me.

"Let, I…"

She slapped my hand away as I reached out again. "Don't you get it? I'm never coming home. I'm never going back to you guys. No matter what happens I'd rather be where I am than back there with you lot. Leave me alone Dom, because the next time I shoot I won't be so nice."

I watched, dumbfounded as she got into her car and raced away. I kicked the floor angrily. She had been right there in front of me and I let her go again. This time she was hurt and for all I knew heading back to danger. I could almost touch her but she'd gone again.

* * *

_R&R_


	18. Chapter 18

Dom's POV

Days passed and I knew I was being horrible to everyone, no exceptions except maybe for Lila. I spent all my spare time with her, even when I was trying to plan ahead. Letty's words rang through my head constantly. And when they didn't the fact that I'd just let her leave did. I hated myself as the days went by for letting her go back to that monster. She was family. I should have made her stay, protected her.

I could see the worried looks, especially from Mia and Elena. I snapped at them, telling them about seeing her, about how much she hated me and never wanted to come home with us. Everyone happened to be there for that one. The shocked and hurt looks on their faces told me that it struck them just like it struck me. Elena looked shocked, she didn't know Letty like Mia Brian, Han and I, hadn't heard much about her like Rome, Tej and Gisele. In fact she knew near enough nothing about Letty so she couldn't be hurt, but she did show sympathy, and that hurt more.

I begged her to stop looking like that. It was horrible to think that she doubted my choosing of her yet still had that sort of kindness in her heart to feel sorry for the fact that we might never get Letty back. Even after the whole "choose" scenario she still cared about getting Letty back just like the rest of us. I kept my distance after that, not just from her but all of them. I worked alone and the biggest interaction I had was with Lila.

"You know, we should runaway," I told Lila softly.

"Take my kid and I'll break your balls," Mia warned.

I glanced up at her stood in the doorway. "Anything?"

"Hobbs' team have spotted some movement but nothing in terms of Owen's team," she sighed. "Are you sure it's the first airstrip you found them at?"

I shrugged. "But it's a good start."

"Er, I hate to mix up the communication," Brian said as he rushed into the room. "But we think we got 'em. They're heading into the strip now so we gotta go."

I was up in a flash. I kissed Lila's cheek softly before handing her over to Mia. Sure she was safe, I rushed from the room, Brian in tow.

* * *

When we arrived at the airstrip there were five planes waiting. Small ones, private jet type look to them. Our best bet being that they'd split the load between the five planes. Owen, Letty and what was left of the drivers were there. Our interrogations with the three we had didn't go well. We tried everything we could, even got a bit more violent than we were comfortable with but they wouldn't sell out their group so we were pretty much in the dark, running high on fumes.

We all exited our cars, we were far enough away not to be spotted and I wanted to talk to them all face to face about our next move. Han leaned casually against his car eating his sweets. Gisele was stood, hand on her gun. Brian leaned against his car, arms crossed with a determined look on his face. Rome for once didn't look so sure and Tej surprisingly looked more sure than I'd ever seen him before.

"OK, we're gonna have to be clever about this," I told them. "Hobbs team is spread about so they can't get out, but those planes still have a shot of leaving."

"So we need to take them out," Tej guessed.

I nodded. "Exactly. But there's five so if we take one they'll know."

"So we have to take them all," Rome agreed. "Like back in Rio when we got the money all at once."

"Yes, but this will be harder," I warned. "Anyone got any quick ideas?"

"I can't promise we get them all," Han said thoughtfully as he watched the planes.

"I'll take anything."

He glanced at me for a moment before looking at the planes. "The one furthest from us is in the shadows, we can take that easily and not be seen. The second is a little further back than the others so that should be easy. If we're quick we might get the third plane too. But the two closest to us? Well I can't promise anything."

"If no one has a better idea then we might have to go with it." A quick glance around told me that nobody did. "OK, Han and Gisele take the one in the shadows. You two work well together and you can easily take it out. Then move to the second, once they have the second plane down Tej I need you to head to the third."

"What about us two?" Rome asked.

"Rome you'll be on that side of strip when they do it, you race in if something goes wrong," I explained. "Brian has to stay here with me. He knows how I drive, and I know how he drives. No offence to you lot but he'll be able to keep up. They're gonna work fast when they realise they're three planes down."

They all seemed to agree with me so we each got back into our cars. We'd worked on tuning our cars to make them as quiet as we possibly could. As the others drove away to head around the strip Brian brought his car up to sit beside me.

From where I was sat I saw the cars pull up but Owen seemed to miss it, as did Letty and the others that were there. I grinned as I saw Gisele and Han work together to get to the plane. From where it sat I had no way to tell if they pulled it off. I saw Tej wait a moment before he snuck forward, heading for the third plane. I held my breath while I waited. I didn't expect them to try and go after the fourth and fifth plane. I needed them to be safe.

"Thank God," I muttered as the got to their cars again.

But Owen chose that moment to check the planes. He started with the two good planes but when he got to the third one I could tell he'd seen his pilot was missing and the plane was unable to fly. In a flash he was ordering his people around. I took that as my queue and shot forward, Brian keeping up with me.

As I zoned in on the planes the two good ones started to turn and rush away. Han, Gisele, Rome and Tej were on them in a flash. I considered going after Letty and Owen first but at the last moment I changed my mind. I wanted to piss Owen off a bit first. I called down the walkie talkie to Hobbs' who had heard the yelling and was on his way.

I wasted no time in throwing the talkie aside and racing down the runway after the planes, Brian following close behind. We raced up after them. The others were tailing one of the planes more than the other. I took the free one, surprised that Brian was keeping up as well as he was. I rolled down my window and he did the same.

"We can't let them both go," I yelled. "Who knows what he'll do with the stuff in there."

"Then what do we do?"

"I was hoping you had some ideas."

"Not the foggiest," he laughed. "I've never taken down a plane with just a car."

An idea suddenly struck me, it was still on the ground, it was technically just a big car. "Wait 'til I get up beside it, when I'm near the front I want you to ram into the back of the plane."

"Why?"

"Put it off its course."

I shut my window back up and raced ahead, not wanting to waste time. I found my position and counted. I was barely on five when I saw the back of the plane swerved to the left, going behind my car. I rammed the front of it, causing its front to swerve further to the right. The plane spun out of control. I felt my car get hit as I tried to race away in time.

I managed to stop my car and take a breath. I scanned the area and sighed with relief when I saw that Brian was OK and that the plane had been stopped. Tej had stopped too to help Brian and hold the pilot. Rome, Han and Gisele were chasing after the other plane. I decided to leave them to it and face the real issue.

Turning the car round, I made no hesitation on flooring it back to where I'd left Owen and Letty. Hobbs and his people were all over the place. I was more than pissed to see that they were checking the planes and only had one of Owen's guys.

"Where the hell are they?" I yelled.

"Gone," Hobbs yelled back. "Took off, my boys are chasing them but I doubt they'll keep up."

"If it makes you feel better," Carlos spoke up. "Your girl Letty hesitated before running off with them."

"She did what?"

"She hesitated," he repeated. "Like she was debating about whether to stay or go."

I nodded, running a hand over my face. What the hell was going on with her? And how the fuck did they keep slipping away from us like this? They were too good, better than I ever thought, and from the looks of things better than Hobbs ever thought.

"Bad news, Dom," Han said as they drove up and got out. "Plane got away."

"And we need to find it," Gisele said sternly.

"Why the urgency?" Hobbs asked.

"You've got a plane filled with explosives, what would you do with it?"

Hobbs glanced at her, understanding the suggestions she was making. I did too, I think we all did, like we'd somewhat guessed that option. But we didn't guess anything about Gisele getting pissed. Suddenly her gun was in her hand and she was holding it to the head of Owen's guy.

"What are the explosives for?"

"Take a wild guess," the guy spat.

She pushed the gun harder against his head. "Tell me exactly what they plan to do with it."

"I hope you don't like London that much," he grinned.

"Yeah," Gisele breathed, never letting the gun drop. "You're gonna wanna catch that plane."

"There were five," Tej pointed out. "I'm guessing five different dropping points, and London is a big ass place so where is it going?"

"Yeah," Gisele growled. "Where is it going?"

Despite having a gun to his head he laughed. "You're all stupid. Only Owen and the pilots knew where their drops were. From what I saw two of those pilots are unconscious. I could tell you where I think the drops were but you can't be sure which one exactly."

Gisele moved her gun to show it was loaded and that the safety was off before she put it back to his head. "You know where the drop is."

"Maybe," he grinned.

"Then tell us."

"I don't feel like it," he shrugged.

"Fine, you have three seconds to live." I found the thing that stopped Han being calm. He looked amused but scared at the same time. "One. Two. Thr-"

"Alright!" He moved his head from the gun slightly. "Geez lady, relax. He wanted big places so we came up with areas around London… The two planes that raced off were meant to hit Trafalgar square and Leicester square, no idea which was which."

"The squares are populated, but it's getting late," Tej shrugged. "It'll be less busy in a couple of hours."

"Yeah, so we have a small window," I nodded "Especially if we want to warn people."

"This is all guess work," the guy laughed. "You'll never work it out which one that plane will hit."

"Hobbs, warn both areas," I told him. "Take Tej with you and track that plane. They're popular areas for travel from what I've seen and like Tej said it won't be so in a while. If we wants to put on a show they're his best bet."

"But you can't be sure which it is?" Hobbs asked

"It's guess work," Brian laughed. "That's why you need to warn both places and keep track of that plane, find it."

"And how much do we expect is in there?" Hobbs questioned.

"The same as the other planes, but in case it's not, you saw the manifests of the convoys," I said sternly. "Split that five ways and you've got your answer."

* * *

_R&R_


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **_Okay, okay okay… I know it's been frustrating. Firstly, there will be a lot of Dom and Letty stuff from now on. Also it will be revealed what happened to Letty at some point, not sure when exactly but it will happen. As for the Elena or Letty thing, this is the start of Dom finally coming to his senses. I can't promise it will be the next chapter but it will be soon. Now that he actually has both women there he will be able to see what everyone else sees. So hopefully, anything that has been frustrating you guys should be cleared up soon. :)_

Sorry for the long note! I hope you enjoy the chapter :)

* * *

Dom's POV

This time we didn't go home after losing Letty and Owen again, we couldn't risk it so we went through London on a manhunt to find them. Tej, Hobbs and his men tried to trace the plane and warn the two squares. They surprisingly didn't get that far away and we were able to catch up with them, however when we did two new cars raced out making their total six. It seemed like a back-up of some sort, but we ended up with our own back-up. Hobbs spoke to the local police who were eager to help. I'd never been so willing to work with the cops before.

We raced through London, tearing the place apart as we went. Cars crashed through windows, they rolled and tangled themselves up around poles. The cars were moving all over the place which meant we had to split up. I went after Letty and Owen, Han and Gisele went after the two new cars while Rome and Brian went after the other two cars.

* * *

Han's POV

The cars suddenly stopped and the driver's started to exit. Gisele and I swerved our cars to the right, hidden by a bus stop and a post box. We got out of our cars and crouched down. We checked our guns and glanced at each other. It seemed like we were both unsure about how this might go.

As we heard their footsteps we both nodded. She was up first, me soon after. We both fried at the two of them before ducking again. We edged to the red post box and looked round it. I could only see one of them.

"Behind us," Gisele whispered.

I'd heard it to, the footsteps. We stepped out from behind the post box. We stood back to back, me facing the post box, our gun arms spread out. Gisele looked towards where they had stopped their cars and started shooting. I looked the other way to see the second guy. I started to shoot. We were too out in the open, but we'd tried sneaky and hidden too much and it hadn't work.

I grinned as one of my bullets hit the guy I was aiming at but I cursed loudly as I realised I was out of bullets. I shouted that fact to Gisele before diving behind the post box again. I cursed as she continued to stand there and shoot. I tried to reload my gun when suddenly her gun stopped firing, she hit it angrily, it was jammed. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards me, just as the bullet wooshed by.

I held her to my chest as we sunk down behind the post box. "Thanks," she breathed.

"Don't, I'm going to kill you myself when we get home."

"Sorry," she chuckled. "I thought I could get him."

"Work on unjamming your gun," I told her. "I'm reloaded now so I'll keep him busy."

She moved away from me. I swung round and started to shoot towards him again. He was good and using various objects as his own shield. Just as I thought mine had run out of ammo again Gisele was up and firing. Round after round and eventually one struck him and he fell back to the ground.

"I know you're fearless," I told her. "But no doing reckless stuff like that anymore."

"I like to make you worry," she winked. But I knew she understood.

* * *

Dom's POV

After I got the call to tell me that the others had been taken out and it was only Owen and Letty, I was more than thrilled. At least 'til they disappeared again. I drove through the streets slowly enough so I could look down every side street. Eventually they came out a couple of streets ahead. Or at least Letty did. She was driving the truck they took during the last job. I went to rush after it, cop cars trailing behind me.

I almost stopped the car completely when something that looked like a homemade, military version of the batmobile came crashing out of the back of the truck. It took me a moment to shake my head before I raced forward again. It came towards us but I wasn't running away now. At the last moment it swerved around me. I watched as a cop car drove up the ramp on the front of it and flipped over. Owen, who I realised was driving, took out car after car with it.

No matter how small it was it seemed like an impossible task to go after it, so I settled on Letty who was still driving away in the damaged truck. I pushed the pedal to the floor, catching up with ease. The truck was bigger than my car I would have to keep up 'til I could think of something. I cursed angrily when I caught sight of Owen racing up behind me. If he hit me from behind with that thing I'd flip over for sure.

Luckily I managed to avoid him and he drove up beside me. The smirk he gave me had me trying to ram into him but he drove ahead before I could. I cursed and followed him, intent on never letting him out of my sights again. As we got to a less busy area the team's cars shot out of the side streets and followed me with what cop cars were left. As we kept going I realised that they were heading out to the main road, like the one where Tej had been on the bridge and we'd seen the tank.

We were just on the main road when eventually they stopped, something that shocked us. We stopped a little way off. Letty stepped down from the truck and went over to Owen. Suddenly she was pushing him and he didn't look happy about it. I could hear them yelling at each other. I smiled at how Letty didn't stand down even when he yelled at her too. Suddenly he grabbed her arm and twisted her round so her back was to him.

"Shit," I cursed. "Let's go."

As we all got into our cars Owen was pushing Letty into the front of the truck with him before it raced off. We chased after them again, finding it easier to keep up on the straight road seen as he had no way of sneaking off for a while. As the next exit came up I grinned when I saw a couple of Hobbs' cars there, his men holding their guns up.

The next two exits were the same and I hoped the others after were too, but I didn't need to hope because Owen stopped the truck. We stopped too and got out of our cars, staying close by. Suddenly Owen appeared, he had Letty against his chest with an arm around her, keeping her there but this time he also had a gun to her head.

"You let me drive away," he yelled. "And I'll let you have your girl back."

I turned as I heard another car, Hobbs. He jumped down from his truck and came to me, that big gun of his sitting comfortably in his hands now. He seemed to look around, judging the situation.

"What does he want?"

"A way off of this road for Letty," I explained. "He'll kill her if we don't let him go."

"I can't let him go," Hobbs warned.

"And I can't let her die," I argued. "We can't."

"We'll get him," Brian argued. "If we get Letty back that doesn't mean we won't get him too. But we can't risk Letty's life."

"Yeah, I've never even met the girl and I wouldn't want that," Rome agreed.

Han shrugged. "You're going to make yourself some more enemies if you get Letty killed.

"Shit," Hobbs growled angrily. "Fine."

"OK," I yelled. "See the exit coming up?"

Owen turned cautiously to look back at it then turned to me again. "Yeah?"

"Some of those men there will move further down the road out of your way," I explained. "When you give Letty to us, I'll move the rest."

"No deal," he yelled. "Move them completely."

I could see Letty struggling. Even from here I could see how worried she looked. I gulped as she looked right at me. I could see her struggle even harder. "Fine, they'll move and when you give us Letty they'll move further back."

"You got a deal."

Hobbs was on the radio straight away. His men moved away from the exit. Owen squeezed Letty tightly and kissed her neck for a moment before pushing her away. I expected him to just get in his car but he kicked her first. It took all I had to stay where I was, I could see the team had the same reaction.

When he was back in the truck Hobbs' men moved further back and he raced off. Letty was on her feet and running towards us. I stepped out from the cars 'til I was in front of them. I groaned as she collided with me. I wrapped my arms around her as we fell back onto the hood of one of the cars.

"I've got you," I whispered.

She squeezed me tightly. I could feel her heart beating faster and faster. From her breathing I could tell she had been terrified. I was too scared to move. I held her tighter and tried my hardest not to move. Which I was sure wouldn't be hard. To say I was in shock to actually be holding her again would be an understatement.

* * *

_R&R_


	20. Chapter 20

Letty's POV

I cursed at myself for the weakness I had shown. Sat in this hospital bed it was all I could think about. Seeing them while Owen held that gun to my head, it seemed like sanctuary. I lost myself in the past, especially when they made that deal. I couldn't help myself as I ran to Dom and threw my arms around him, but now I regretted it. I meant somewhat what I said to him outside of the club but now this had happened.

Ever since they bought me to the hospital to get checked over I'd avoided them. I refused to see anyone and kicked out anyone who tried to sneak in. Hopefully I wouldn't be in for long. I'd strained myself a bit so the bruises, cuts and fractured ribs I had before had gotten worse. It would be a relief to get away from this place and find somewhere quiet again, somewhere far away where I could just relax.

The door opened and I was surprised to see it was Mia. I almost dropped my plans, got out of bed and hugged her. She looked so sad and scared, it reminded me of when we were kids, it broke my heart to think that I might be the cause of her upset this time instead of the one stopping it.

"I know you don't want visitors," she whispered. "But I had to see you after what I heard that jerk did to you."

Suddenly an idea hit me. "It's fine," I told her. "In fact can you bring everyone in if they're still here?"

She watched me suspiciously before she left, coming back moments later with everyone. They all stood near the door, looking nervous and afraid. When I'd first come, before I kicked them out they'd done introductions. I didn't bother to tell them that I knew who they all were.

"I'm not asking you to stay long," I told them firmly. "This is just business."

I could see Mia's face drop and Dom tense. "What business?" he snapped.

"I want to help you take Owen down," I explained. "I know how he works so I can be a big help."

"You need to rest," Han pointed out.

"I'll rest when he's behind bars," I argued. "Or better yet dead."

I ignored it as some of them flinched. They each nodded but I could see that none of them were happy about it, especially Dom, but I guessed they knew that I would have just gone after him anyway. I would prefer to do it alone but I felt like crap now that I'd stopped long enough so help would probably be needed for me to achieve my goal.

* * *

Hobbs had no issue in letting me help after what happened, but I was made to rest for a couple of days before they would let me. I had found out that Hobbs had stopped the last plane. I didn't bother asking how they managed it, as long as it was one more thing out of the way. Instead I talked them through where they stored all the stuff that wasn't on those five planes, the cargo plane or sold on to third parties. After telling them I led them to where it was.

As we walked through I could feel their eyes on me, I wished they would concentrate. There were crates all over the place, which meant a lot of places for Owen and his communicators to hide. I knew they all handled guns with ease so it wouldn't be an easy fight.

Just like I guessed we were thrown under a hail of bullets. I rolled to the side and cursed when I realised I was next to Dom, he didn't look so pleased to see me either. At the same time we got up and made our way through the various crates in search for Owen.

As we got closer to the back of the hold I spotted how the crates were stacked up high, like a shield. I went to look at Dom to see if he spotted the same thing but two of the communicators appeared out of nowhere, perched on top of the stacked boxes and firing down on us.

"Letty, hide!"

But I ignored Dom as I started to fire up at them both. Suddenly one of them fell, for a moment I thought it was my bullet but then I looked up at the crates stacked to the right of me. Hobbs was stood on top of them firing at the two communicators, obviously having hit one.

"Never thought I'd see you so involved with the law," I told Dom as he came to stand next to me, both of us firing at the last communicator.

"Things change apparently," he muttered.

"Don't sound so offended," I snapped. "I was only making an observation, I wasn't judging."

"Well you have no right to do either," he growled. "As soon as this is over you're going to leave, we know that."

"You're not going to fight?"

"You know I want to," he mumbled. "I want to tie you up and force you to stay until you realise that you belong with us."

I didn't say anything as the communicator threw his gun away, clearly out of bullets. He looked at Hobbs, stepped back a bit then suddenly jumped forward. Hobbs jumped forward too. Hobbs raised his hand and grabbed the communicators neck while they were mid-air, forcing the two to crash back against the communicators crates.

The shooting stopped. I took advantage of the silence and looked around. There were crates stacked to the left and the right of me with some straight ahead. The ones ahead had shifted from where Hobbs and the communicator had crashed into them. With no movement from them I started advancing forward.

As I got closer I examined the broken and shifted crates for any sign of movement. When I was presented with no movement I moved to the left, slowly making my way around the stack. As I came to the other side I spotted Hobbs arresting the communicator. I scanned the rest of the area, there were only our vehicles left.

Before I could move forward to check, Dom beat me to it. He pushed pass me and checked everywhere. When he reached the end and his stance relaxed I knew he had found nothing. Owen wasn't here.

* * *

Gisele's POV

You're better off doing things yourself if you want them done right. We thought we got all of the 'communicators' as Letty called them but when we showed her everyone we had arrested since coming to London she said we were missing two. Perfect. That meant Owen had two people out there helping him.

But luckily there was nothing more for him here, he would flee. We had check points at every possible place for a plane to fly from. His picture had gone viral now that we didn't have to bother about keeping hidden from him. He was almost completely defenceless. Our best match yet.

That's how I ended up racing down a motorway on my bike. Owen was miles away from us and even with my capability of getting through small spaces I knew I couldn't catch up either. It seemed hopeless until Brian appeared out of nowhere.

He crashed onto our side of the motorway from the other side. I didn't question why he had been on the side with oncoming traffic or how he managed to get back onto this side, he was close to Owen and might give us a chance.

As he got closer he swerved round Owen and got in front of him. I watched as his speed steadied and he made it harder for Owen to go too fast. One of the communicators raced forward and Brian dealt with him, kept him busy.

Thankfully Brian had slowed them down long enough for me to catch up. I kept behind the open top 4x4 that Owen and the communicator were in. This close I came to realise that Owen wasn't driving, something that surprised me. This close to the end of the game I expected him to do everything himself.

The two of them seemed to be distracted. I glanced in my mirror, the team weren't too far behind me, slowly catching up. As I looked back in front I drove up next to Owen. They still hadn't realised I was there. I looked down at my bike, my baby. I groaned but it was my best option if I wanted to end this.

I hit the count of five before I found the confidence to crouch up on my bike seat. It was harder to control the bike but I managed to pull it off for long enough to jump across to the 4x4. I latched onto the side of it as my bike fell away.

The communicator turned to look at me. I got the best grip I could as he fumbled for his gun. He brought it up a split second later, I dodged to the side as he fired it in my general direction. The bullet missed but the bang of the gun was close, 'causing my hearing to change. The ringing was intense and I almost let go of the 4x4 to clasp my hands over my ears.

I blinked a few times and stretched my jaw, anything to stop the ringing but it wouldn't let up. I tried to focus on my other senses. The communicator was fiddling with his gun while trying to drive. A glance at Owen told me that he'd spotted me. I tried to climb into the 4x4 as he fiddled about, no doubt with his gun.

Just as Owen lifted his gun and aimed it at me a car horn sounded on his side. He whipped round and pointed his gun in that direction. It was then that I realised that the team had caught up properly. I used the distraction to pull myself up onto the back of the 4x4.

"Keep driving." I held my own gun to the back of the communicator's head. He only nodded and kept on driving. "Leave your gun."

"You OK?"

I glanced behind me long enough to see Han driving behind us. He was leaning out of the window slightly. He must have yelled but it sounded like he was only talking normally. "Yeah, now drive properly."

I could have sworn I heard him chuckle but it was hard to tell over all the noise and the ringing in my ear, but I liked to think he did. I reached down and grabbed the communicator's gun from where it lay. I pressed the gun further against his head, prompting him to behave.

When I was sure he wasn't going to try anything too soon I looked his gun over with my free hand. Luckily Owen was still distracted as the team kept him busy. I moved my gun away from the communicator's head so I could check his gun out. It had a couple of rounds left in it. Good enough.

I held my gun back to the communicator's head but held his gun to Owen's head. I could see Owen flinch as he raised his gun and threw it behind him into the back of the 4x4. He kept his hands raised, his head turned ever so slightly to look at me. I gave him a grin but not before he reached over suddenly and grabbed the wheel.

I didn't have long to think before the car swerved to the side and went out of control.

* * *

_R&R_


	21. Chapter 21

Dom's POV

Everything turned to slow motion as the car spiralled out of control and more so when it flipped. Gisele hadn't been strapped in and with the open top there was a high chance that anything could have happened to her.

I turned the car around and made my way over to the wreck. Han was already there, searching frantically for her. I pulled up and jumped out to join him on the search. He was checking the car and as I moved over to help him I spotted her lying in the road ahead.

"Gisele!"

I ran to her, dropping to my knees as I reached her. My heart beat got faster and faster, but a relieved breath escaped me as she groaned and rolled over. She looked like hell. Covered in cuts and bruises, no doubt a few things were broken.

"How bad do I look?" she croaked out.

Upon closer examination her legs looked all bent out of shape, her left shoulder looked dislocated, the painful look on her face as she breathed suggested her ribs weren't doing too good, her face was already puffy and bruised and not to mention the cuts, especially the ones that littered her body.

"Not too bad."

"You're a lousy liar, Toretto." She chuckled softly but started coughing the second she did. "I don't feel so bad though. Probably looks worse than it is."

"Doesn't even look that bad," I told her." You're gonna be just fine."

"Yeah, it'll take more than that to finish me off."

Han was suddenly by my side, definitely looking anything but calm. I watched as his hand reached out and cautiously touched her. She made some comment about how she wasn't gonna break if he touched her.

I felt my fists curl up. I'd been so intent on this job getting done any way possible that I didn't really think about any of the others. I thought back to the beginning, when I told Brian to run and keep Mia safe, when I had worried about Elena disappearing, when I'd thought about someone other than myself in this whole thing.

"I'm so sorry, Gisele," I whispered.

"Get me some painkillers and I'll forgive you." From the smile she gave I knew she was kidding about forgiving me, that she didn't blame me in the first place. But the painkillers I guessed she needed.

"Air ambulance is on its way."

I looked up at Hobbs who was stood behind us. "What about them?" I motioned to the overturned 4x4.

"Communicator is dead," he informed. "Owen is unconscious but alive. His injuries don't look as bad, probably because he was strapped in. But an ambulance is coming for him. She's priority."

"Isn't it better if you get Owen back alive?" I commented.

"I wouldn't have him dead or alive if it wasn't for you lot." He looked around before his eyes settled on Gisele. "Especially her by the looks of things."

* * *

Han's POV

I paced around the relatives room, waiting for news on Gisele who had been taken in for surgery. Both her legs were broken, as were a few of her ribs. He shoulder was dislocated. Once her face had been cleared up it didn't look so bad, there were cuts all over and bruises, the left side of her face was swelling slightly but with the absence of blood it looked better. I didn't see much of her body but the doctor's said she was battered and bruised, lucky to be alive. They had no time to wait for tests and scans so they would have no idea how she was doing internally for sure until they went in.

I turned to Letty. She was still sat in the corner, she looked at me curiously. "This is what Dom was saving you from the night he left you in the D.R."

"Excuse me?" she croaked out.

"I know it doesn't make it any better," I told her. "But this is exactly what he saved you from."

"I don't understand," she mumbled.

"If you'd have stayed with him you could have ended up like Gisele is now," I explained. "Or you could be like me, stood here not knowing if Dom was going to make it or not."

"Oh," she whispered, finally getting what I meant.

"Maybe it was the wrong move, I don't know, maybe it would be better not to be here right now," I shrugged. "For all I know this could have happened no matter what."

"Would you have promised her you'd stay _then _leave?" Letty asked me.

"I guess I wouldn't," I admitted. "If I had to break my promise I would tell her."

"See, I didn't do that," Dom said, clearly understanding Letty's point.

I kicked the chair angrily. She'd been in there for ages and still nothing. Not even an update. But I spoke too soon as a doctor, maybe even just a nurse, stepped in a split second later.

"Erm," he said nervously, clearly not sure to address.

"I'm her boyfriend." I stepped closer. "I'm the closest thing to her real family in this room."

"Well… We had everyone working as best as they could together," he explained. "None of her cuts were big enough to require too much attention at once which gave us some time. We patched up the worse ones for now. Her shoulder is back in place, her legs will be in plaster for a while but the breaks were clean."

"What else?" I asked, sensing he was taking his time, easing us in.

"Her ribs were a little tricky but they should be fine, painful for a while but fine," he continued. "Her kidney was damaged and so was one of her lungs. The lung should definitely be fixable but we're not sure about the kidney. She may lose it."

"But the other one is OK?"

"Yes, but it does mean she won't be able to be as adventurous now." He looked around at us all before settling on me. "She has to be careful."

"But she might not lose it?"

"She's lucky if she doesn't," he sighed. "They're still working on saving it and the lung. That's why they're still in there."

"Do you know how much longer it should be?"

"There's no way to tell, but even then it won't be over. They'll bandage up her cuts properly then access her in more detail. She'll need to go for a scan to check there's no brain damage. We would have done it sooner but she couldn't wait for surgery."

"Then if that's clear?"

"She'll need a lot of help for a while," he explained. "Maybe some rehabilitation for her walking and that. She'll be able to but after being off her feet for so long she might want to try it out to get used to it again. Depending on the extremes of it all there's things that can be done at home."

"But for now this is guess work?" Rome spoke up.

"Unfortunately," he nodded. "But she's doing good so far and I'll be back as soon as I can with another update."

"Thanks," I mumbled.

He left the room and I collapsed into one of the nearby chairs. Part of me was relieved that she was alright so far, but the other part of me was scared to death that it could still go wrong. She could still be taken from me.

* * *

Letty's POV

Watching Han tear himself apart was probably the most horrific thing I'd seen to date. Worse than Dom leaving, worse than the crap I'd been through, worse than learning about all those deaths from the past, worse than anything. And all because I'd never seen Han tear himself up about anything. It wasn't his style. He was so unbelievably calm that everyone wondered.

His comment to me had confused me at first until I realised he was likening his situation to what could have possibly been mine and Dom's situation. I knew he was right but selfishly enough it still didn't hurt any less. I guess it would have hurt a whole lot more if I knew Dom might die.

"Mia?" I asked quietly as I approached her. She was at one of the hospital vending machines.

"What?"

I flinched at the cold tone to her voice. "Mia, please."

"Why are you even here?" she asked. "You don't even want to be, you don't know Gisele."

"But there are people I do know in there, people who are upset."

She whipped round. I stepped back at the tears in her eyes. "Oh, so now you care about us being upset? What about when we thought you were dead? When Dom tore himself apart because he thought he'd killed you?"

"Mia, I'm-"

"Don't say you're sorry," she cut in. "I know you're not, I can see it in your eyes. Maybe one day you'll explain it to us but for some reason you hate us."

"I don't hate you," I sighed. "I thought I did, but I don't. Maybe Dom a little but I don't."

"I can't even remember when things used to be simple," she sighed as she sat down.

I sat down carefully beside her. "That's because it never was with us."

"We should have stopped when we were younger," she whispered. "When Dom went to Lompoc."

"I know," I agreed. I could see she was trying not to cry. "Where's Lila?"

"With Elena." She looked up at me. "Elena wanted to be here but she didn't want to cause any trouble so she offered to babysit so Brian and I could be here."

"Cause trouble with me, you mean?"

"Who else, Let?" She sunk into her chair, fiddling with the cash I'm sure she was going to use on the vending machine. "She has no problem with any of us and we have no problem with her. Hell, she has no problem with you even though she's losing Dom to you."

"Whoa, I never said I wanted Dom."

"Yeah," she agreed. "And Dom has never actually said that he wanted you, but she can see it in him. Y'know he said he wanted her over you? But Elena could tell he wasn't a hundred percent on that choice, we all could."

"And she's still with him?" I frowned.

"She loves him," Mia shrugged. "Believe it or not he loves her back. I believe he wants her, just wasn't in the right frame of mind recently to still be with her."

"Mia…"

"I know I'm being harsh." She pocketed her money and got up. "I'm glad you're alive Letty, really I am. But I can't be happy right now, we've risked so much to get you to just _talk _to us."

I watched as she walked away from me. I knew they wouldn't understand everything that had happened since my 'death' and leading up to it, but did I want to explain everything to them? I felt myself caring more and more for them and I hated myself for it.

* * *

Even I sighed with relief when we found out that Gisele made it out of surgery, all organs intact. She woke up a couple of hours after, in pain. I cringed as she started to cry from it. Han held her hand as the doctor came in to help and talk her through her scan. A scan which came up clear. Fingers crossed in a few months she would be fine.

"Dom?" I asked him quietly as we sat near each other in the relative's room. His head twitched, the only indication that he'd heard me. "Can we talk outside?"

He got up and walked out. I quickly got up and followed him. He eventually stopped down the corridor near a coffee machine. He pulled out some money and bought one before sitting down.

"I'm not saying anything has changed drastically." He snorted at that. "_But_ I am sorry about Gisele and I'm so glad she's going to be OK. I'm also sorry about Elena. Mia told me the strain all of this has put on you guys. No matter how I may have felt about it I'm still sorry."

"OK," he shrugged. "You can go now."

"I figured I'd stick around for a bit."

He glanced up at me, everything unreadable about his face except for his eyes which showed me that he was shocked. "You'll what?"

"I'm not just going to come back to you guys," I whispered. "I'm not. But I might as well try or at least explain I guess… I don't know."

"Why did you do it?" he asked. "Why did you make us think you were dead? Did I really hurt you that much?"

"It's complicated," I mumbled. "Please understand."

"I can't, Let," he said softly. "I'm so confused right now, I can't even begin to understand."

"I promise you that at some point I will explain it, then maybe you'll understand why I can't just come back into your lives so easily."

He only nodded and looked back at his coffee. I couldn't be sure if he believed me or even cared, but I hope he did believe me, that he did care. After everything that had happened I owed them this. Or maybe once I left this hospital and was on my own again I'd turn back in Ana and find myself not caring. Maybe the transition back into Letty wasn't complete yet.

* * *

_R&R_


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: **_So wow, this chapter got away from me a little with its length. I didn't want to end it where it has been ended but I also didn't want to make it too long._

_Also, I get the feeling I'm going to lose some readers because of this chapter. Letty does explain a bit about what has happened to her. And I'm going to level with you all and say this wasn't the path I was originally going to take when I decided to turn this story into a multi-chapter, it was far from it. I knew whatever I picked probably wouldn't match up with the film because let's be honest they've kept how Letty is alive pretty secret so far and we probably won't know how she is alive (or why she stayed away) until the movie comes out. So I took this road because I figured Letty needed a huge reason for not coming back to them (to suit and fit in with my story). I really hope what I've decided on doesn't turn you away and you'll continue to read._

* * *

Dom's POV

I wandered into Gisele's hospital room after promising Han that I'd keep an eye on her while they all went to get something to eat. I'd already eaten. I'd just gotten back to the hospital from visiting Mia, Lila and Elena. I hadn't stayed long, just enough to check on them and eat before I headed back to the hospital.

She was awake when I entered. She looked terrible but not as bad as when we saw her on the road, but I trusted she would be fine. Her broken/fractured bones were healing, she was healing up nicely after the surgery, her hearing was back to normal, her bruises were already looking better and the swelling was going down.

"Hey," I said softly as I sat down in the chair next to her bed. I dragged it closer and took hold of her hand. "You look good."

"I know," she chuckled. "Bet you don't even want to say no to me this time."

I thought back to the first time I'd met her, and then later when she had tried to come onto me. If I wasn't so hell bent on avenging Letty's death I probably would have taken her up on the offer. "Trust me, it was hard to say no the first time."

"Maybe if it doesn't work with Han and Elena, you and I could uh…?" She winked, leaving the question open ended.

I rolled my eyes at her. "You shouldn't be makin' offers like that in your condition."

"Call it boredom," she sighed. "The same four walls and all that."

"I don't know whether to be insulted or not…"

"You know what I mean." She shifted uncomfortably. "Could you help me?"

"Yeah, yeah." I quickly got up. "What do you need?"

"I want to sit up properly," she explained. "But I can't hold myself up properly and my legs don't exactly move much at moment."

"OK, erm… Yeah… Just hold onto me."

I moved forward and held my right arm out. She gripped it and leaned into it. I wrapped it around her and held her forward, away from her pillows. I fixed her pillows with my left hand as best as I could. They looked good so I focused back on Gisele. I wrapped my arms around her. She rested her forehead on my shoulder. I could feel her breath against my skin, it was hot and uneven.

"This might hurt," I whispered to her. "But I'll be as quick as I can."

She let out a slight groan, my only answer. I made sure I had a tight grip before I lifted her ever so slightly and pulled her up the bed 'til her back was against the pillows. She hissed with pain as we moved but once I settled her down she relaxed. I stepped away but kept my hands near her. She leaned back against the pillows and let out a deep breath.

Feeling sure that she wasn't going to fall I removed the covers. I moved her legs gently so that they were closer together before I fixed her hospital gown. When I pulled the covers back up I only pulled it up to her waist.

"Thanks," she mumbled. The redness to her cheeks told me she was embarrassed.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Well I'm not going to be able to do a lot myself for a while," she mumbled.

"We'll help with that."

"I don't want to be a burden."

I sat on the edge of the bed, being careful of her legs. I took hold of her hand. "You're talking like you have a choice."

She grinned at that. "You expect me to let you look after us when you can't even look after yourself?"

I frowned at that. "What do you mean?"

"I'm saying take some time to yourself."

"I can't do that." I thought about it for a moment, could I? No, I couldn't. "If there's any reason why I need to be around it's Lila. Then there's you. Mia."

"Elena," she continued. "Letty, the rest of them."

"What's your point?"

"Stop, just stop," she urged. "We're not blind, we can all see it, Dom. You're tearing yourself apart. You've done what you set out to do. I say drop everything and everyone for a few days and just relax. We'll still be here when you get back."

I stayed where I was, her hand still in mine. Could it really be that simple? I knew she wouldn't suggest it at a time like this unless it was important. But could I really drop everything and everyone and just disappear for a bit? God knows I needed it.

* * *

I stopped dead on my way to the coffee machine when I spotted Elena heading towards me. Her hair was tied up in a bun and she was wearing her 'lazy' clothes. They were the comfiest clothes she owned but she refused to where them in public unless she wasn't feeling well or the situation wasn't right.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

She looked up as I got closer, clearly only just noticing me. "I came to visit Gisele, I haven't been able to see her as much as you guys."

"Oh, yeah… Sorry." I rubbed the back of my neck, giving Gisele's door a quick glance. "Han just went back in so maybe give it a couple of minutes. We like to give them as much alone time as possible."

She nodded. "Might as well grab a coffee or something then."

"I was just heading that way actually…."

She nodded and turned on her heel, going back the way she came. I walked quickly to keep up with her. As we got to the end of the corridor I took direction and led her to the coffee machine. When she got hers she moved to sit down, I joined her once I had mine.

"We need to talk."

"Yeah." She sipped quietly from her cup. "I know."

I watched her, unsure of where to start or how to start. She watched me as she drank slowly. Eventually she set her cup on the small table and took mines from me to place it with hers.

"I could be wrong about what this conversation might be," she said slowly. "But can I do something before we have it anyway? Just in case…"

I only nodded and kept my eyes on her. She leaned forward and I quickly reached out to hold her so she wouldn't fall. I closed my eyes as her lips pressed gently against mine but it was over before I could respond.

"What… Why?"

"Figured it might be the last time," she shrugged. "So we going to talk here…?"

"You can go see Gisele first and we can talk back at Mia's?"

"No," she shook her head. "Might as well get it over with."

"I do love you, don't doubt that," I told her softly. "But I was stupid to think that us being together was a good move in these circumstances. I should have broken things off as soon as I decided to take that job. But I didn't and that was selfish of me."

"I was just as wrong," she sighed. "I should have ended things too, back when I saw this job was tearing you apart. You might not have seen it but I did, we did."

"I'm sorry," I mumbled. "I never realised 'til now how far into my own bubble I was."

"We both were." She offered a small smile of reassurance. "We just wanted things to stay the same as they were for as long as we could."

"Maybe." I wasn't sure if I could agree with her completely.

"So we're over?" I nodded at her. "Say it, Dom."

"We're over."

She nodded with agreement. "I don't want to sound like a bitch by asking this…"

"No, go on," I told her, feeling intrigued by what it could be.

"How much of that money from Rio do you have left?"

"Enough." A blush crept up on her cheeks. "How much do you need?"

"Just enough to get me a flight out of here and a place to stay for a bit while I sort out getting a regular income," she explained. "I'll pay you back when I can."

"Don't worry about paying me back, consider it done," I smiled. "Where will you go?"

"I don't know, haven't thought that far ahead," she admitted. "Just somewhere away from here. I would go to Rio but I'm not sure I can after everything that happened."

"Stay for a bit," I told her. "At least for them, things should die down a little then you can tell them."

"Maybe sneaking off is the best way."

I shook my head at that. "No, they'll never forgive me for just letting you walk away. I admit I've been in the wrong frame of mind lately but they never were. They meant what they said about wanting you around."

She smiled slightly. "Maybe I'll come back in a few weeks."

"We'd drag you back ourselves if you didn't."

She laughed a little at that but I can see she wasn't so sure.

* * *

Two weeks passed before Hobbs could be sure that we were definitely clean. Once he was sure our files had been wiped and we were safe he started to work on getting us flights. I was going back with Brian, Mia and Lila. Rome and Tej were going to see what Miami held in store for them while Han and Gisele were going to stay in England a little longer due to her injuries. We all said we'd stay until she was better, able to fly, but they insisted we go, that they'd call if anything happened. Letty was coming back with me seen as she said she would explain things to me, where she'd go after that I didn't know. As for Elena she kept pretty secretive of where she was going, only letting Hobbs know so he could book her flights. After wiring her some money I felt sure that she would be safe.

The plane ride had probably provided the most comfort I'd had in a long time. It gave me time to think. I couldn't deny that we had been a bit harsh towards Letty but after the risk of losing Gisele while knowing that Letty didn't want to stick around for good, it just hurt. But I didn't tell her that, I would talk to her when we got home and try to be civil towards her as best as I could in the hopes that she would be civil to me. She had kept quiet since she'd agreed to explain to me and I wondered if she was going to keep her word.

Letty's POV

I studied Mia and Brian's place as we got closer. It was typical Mia. Small, well designed and just perfect. I smiled at the beach that served as the front yard and the small porch. I kept to the back as they led the way but as we got closer and caught sight of the porch we noticed someone sitting there. Mia seemed to hold onto Lila tighter while Dom and Brian became more alarmed. We stepped closer until they finally looked up at us.

"Oh thank God," he sighed. I squinted and rolled my eyes when I realised who it was. He got up from his place on the porch and ran towards me. "Where the hell have you been?"

"A hospital back in England," I explained.

"I lost track of you," he sighed. "Almost lost my head for it, but when I found out about Owen being arrested I was sure you'd come here, you had to."

"What made you so sure?"

"I know you, Let," he mumbled softly. "No matter how you felt if you were faced with the situation you would come here."

Dom coughed dramatically. "Who's that?"

"Guys, this is Eric," I introduced. "He'll actually be a big help in explaining things."

"Well you might as well come in then," Brian said before moving over to unlock the door and let us in.

When we got inside we all dropped our bags by the door. As Dom, Eric and I settled in the living room Mia disappeared to put Lila down for a nap while Brian got refreshments. Eric sat close to me, nudging my leg slightly. It was something I'd grown used to. It was his way of making sure I was actually there and wasn't about to sneak off.

When Brian and Mia came back they sat on the couch. Dom was on the single chair while Eric and I had the two seater. We sat there uncomfortably for a while and I could see Dom pulling at the label on his beer bottle.

"Maybe you should explain who Eric is," Brian started, clearly trying to diffuse some of the tension.

"When I set up the Braga deal I wasn't sure if I could trust the FBI much, so I got some of my own reinforcements," I explained. Both Mia and Dom glanced at Brian before focusing back on me. "I had been going to the races before I even heard about the deal so I could keep bringing in a regular income. Anyway, at the races I met a girl named Lisa."

"Then Lisa introduced me, Carmen and Jackson," he explained. "We all helped her through the Braga case from a different angle and then pass that."

"You mean you helped to keep her dead," Dom ground out.

"Yeah," Eric shrugged. "We did, and we're not sorry about that."

"Where did you stay after the accident?" Mia asked.

"Mexico." They all looked confused by that. "I know, it seems like a risky move but I couldn't be moved and the nearest hospital was in Mexico."

"How did you survive?" Brian questioned. "All those tests proved it was you in that car, I don't understand."

"He flipped my car like you saw," I explained. "But he was so cocky about it that he just shot me and left, didn't even bother to check if it had killed me or not. As you can see, it didn't. It hit me sure but it didn't finish me off. Luckily Lisa had been tracking me, she'd seen everything and when Fenix drove away she came over to me. I was losing consciousness but Lisa managed to drag me out of the car before it exploded."

"That doesn't explain the tests we did," Brian argued.

Eric took over for that one. "Carmen knows a friend who works in forensics, that friend owed her a favour so he agreed to do it. He switched out the results so it looked like you found Letty's DNA instead of nothing at all."

"What happened after Lisa got you out?" Dom asked.

"Like I said, she took me to the hospital," I whispered. "I was critical, it was unclear if I was even going to make it through the next few hours alone. I kept fighting the doctors and made it difficult for them to treat me. I suffered a severe head injury so eventually I was put into an induced coma so they could treat me safely with no issues."

"She wasn't in it for long but when she woke we realised that her memory was a little out of sorts," Eric explained. "With her time in the coma, then her healing time after and sorting out her memory weeks and weeks passed without us even noticing."

"My memory wasn't completely gone." I ran a hand through my hair, I never expected to have to explain this to anybody. "But certain events I couldn't remember. Like I couldn't remember the accident entirely, I couldn't remember you leaving me, I couldn't remember a lot from when we were kids. There was a lot but I remembered enough to know who I was, to remember you guys."

"You forgot I left?" Dom croaked out.

I nodded. "I thought the first time it hit was bad but realising _again_ that you'd left, well let's just say I wasn't prepared for that."

"By time everything came back to me I was angry, unbelievably so, I was hard to live with." I sighed and drank most of my bottle. "I didn't know about what you guys had gotten up to until I saw you on the news for breaking Dom out of that prison bus."

"What did you do then?" Mia asked curiously.

"Eric here is the best tracker I know," I told them proudly. "He helped me keep an eye on you guys for a while. It was actually his idea to do it. He saw how I reacted to the news report so he searched for you guys _then_ told me. That's when I fully explained how I knew you guys."

"So you tracked us down," Mia repeated. "Why not drop in and tell us you were alive?"

"It was complicated," I groaned. "For starters you guys were on the run, no matter how I felt I was never going to drop this on you until I was sure you guys were settled and safe."

"So let me get this right," Brian started. "Fenix shot you but it wasn't a kill shot so Lisa took you to the hospital, and that Carmen girl got her friend to switch the results to show you were inside the car, then you had medical issues – the memory loss and the coma so you couldn't come after us then when you finally could we'd pulled off that prison escape so you couldn't?"

"In a nutshell," I nodded. "I'm not exaggerating the medical stuff to make me look good here, I mean it, I was out of it for a while. When I got better I didn't want to find you guys, I really didn't, then even if I wanted to I found out about the breakout."

"I'm sure there were plenty of times when you could have come to us," Dom growled.

"Yeah, maybe there was," I agreed. "I decided to stay away, hell I wanted to stay away. Then there's Owen to add into the mix of course. By time I even started to move on from you guys you'd pulled off the heist in Rio and moved on, would you really accept me anymore than you are now if I went back to you then?"

"I would have," Mia whispered. "I would have been angry and upset sure, but I would have been relieved more than anything."

"Yeah, especially after my involvement I would have been the same," Brian agreed. "We all would have been."

"You underestimate us," Dom ground out. "Sure we would have had questions, maybe even been pissed at you until we knew the truth but we would have been there for you."

"I was angry," I growled at him. "I didn't think you cared, I didn't think I mattered to you. I didn't know about Fenix and Braga until after the breakout. You guys were already in Rio before we worked all the details out. I realised then that you did care but it was too little too late."

"I killed people for you," he yelled. "All because I thought they had killed you."

"They might as well have," I shot back.

Eric's hands were on me suddenly, stopping me from moving. "You can't do this," he pleaded. "You need to stay calm."

"I was stupid for even thinking you'd understand."

"Oh, I understand plenty," Dom muttered "But even if I didn't care, what about Mia, huh?"

I glanced at Mia who was looking down at her drink. "You're right, but that doesn't change the fact that at first I couldn't come back. And if I came back it meant coming back to all of you and I just couldn't do that, not in the state I was in."

"How did you end up with Owen?" Brian asked in an attempt to shift the conversation on.

"We were desperate," Eric explained. "I was good with computers so I could steal some money here and there, put a bit extra into our funds and all that. Jackson is an amazing racer so we could get some extra cash that way. Letty, Carmen and Lisa did what they could with racing and pulling off small jobs when Letty got better but it wasn't enough."

"We had a safe house but supplies were running short," I whispered. "A job went wrong, Carmen and Jackson got hurt, not severely but it put us out for business for a while. Eric was never good with the physical aspect of pulling off a job so that left Lisa and I which wasn't gonna cut it."

"I heard some things at the races so we went," Eric continued on. "That's where we met Owen. Letty and Lisa could still race but Letty opted to go first. She raced, won and got some instant interest from Owen. Lisa and I kept our distance as they talked, she made out that she came alone. We agreed to only send one person in."

"He offered me a job," I explained. "A trial, which as you can see I passed."

"So you went in for the money but stayed for what? Him?" Dom asked, a hint of anger in his voice.

"No, I stayed because it was safer," I ground out. "I had my back-up, Eric kept tabs on me. But I soon realised that now Owen realised how good I could be for them he wasn't going to let me leave so easily."

"So remind me how you ended up in bed with him?" Dom spat.

"Convenience," I shrugged, but when he glared at me I continued on. "I don't know, what do you want me to say? That I was forced? What? Come on."

"I don't know," he mumbled. "I just want to know why you would."

"He was nice to me," I sighed. "I'm not proud of it but he was, he treated me great. He bought me things, things for my car. He showed me off, he taught me a few new skills. There were so many good things happening that I was clouded from the bad for a while. Then I was just hooked I guess. It got to the point where I was oddly happy."

"With a creep like that?" Mia gasped.

"He's a dick, and a little irrational," I agreed. "But he wasn't a creep. He went about things the wrong way and I'll never forgive him for what he did to Gisele and using me as a bargaining chip but he definitely wasn't a creep."

"Did you fall in love or something?" Dom scoffed.

I rolled my eyes at that. "No, I'm not sure I'm capable of falling in love again."

"You guys need to back off," Eric told them. "She had her reasons for not coming back and going with Owen. We all agree that due to medical reasons she had every right for not rushing back to you guys straight away. And we all agree that her reasons after that were stupid, she should have told you guys no matter how angry she was or how little she thought you cared. But after that, when things went downhill, you weren't there."

"There's something you're not telling us," Mia spoke up. "I know you, Let. I can still tell when you're hiding something. The boys never could but I always could. So what is it?"

"It's nothing," I sighed.

"No, I see it now," Brian agreed with Mia. "Come on, Let. What aren't you telling us?"

I glanced at Eric who was biting his lip, looking unsure but he soon nodded. "First you need to know that one of the members of Braga's team that got away saw me one day and recognised me. He was one of the guys who were waiting for us when Fenix dragged us across the border, I could tell he recognised me so I got out of there."

"Go on," Dom prompted.

"We had to keep low and we moved around a bit but eventually we had to put him down when he caught up to us." I closed my eyes at the thought. No matter who it was, I didn't take killing anyone lightly. "This was before Carmen and Jackson's accident. I needed Owen for the protection, especially after their accident."

"I don't understand," Mia whispered.

Eric got out his phone and held it out to them. "This is Daniel."

"Is he yours?" Mia gasped, eyes darting between me and the picture on Eric's phone.

"God no," I chuckled. "He's Carmen's. She never told us she was pregnant because she found out just before my accident. She worked the jobs without telling us, too afraid to tell us she was pregnant. She had him at almost six months when she gave birth, she had a pretty small bump and kept her distance so we never noticed. But seeing that little boy in the hospital was horrible, he was tiny and struggling due to being a little over three months premature. But he had a chance. We had no insurance so all the money we made went on their treatment. That's why I was so eager to take the job for Owen in the first place, we needed steady income and he provided me with that. Jackson and Lisa kept racing for some money and I sent what I could when I could. Admittedly I did get comfortable with Owen and his group but Daniel was my main purpose."

"Talk us through it," Brian breathed out.

I groaned. "The night Fenix crashed my car she was roughly one month pregnant, then by time you guys got rid of Braga and did the breakout she was between two and three months. By time you guys got to Rio and sorted yourselves out she was about five months pregnant, by time all the Rio stuff was behind you and I'd joined Owen she was between her fifth and sixth months. Again, we still didn't know. This was also the time that Braga's guy noticed me. You'd think with his leader being dead he wouldn't care but he did. Then as she got closer to her six month the accident happened and she told me everything. I needed to get in on Owen's jobs as much as possible in order to have protection for myself if any of Braga's men came and then to support Carmen and Daniel."

"How old is Daniel?" Dom asked, speaking for the first time.

"Eleven months," Eric provided. "A little over."

"So you're telling me you couldn't come here because you were raising someone else's kid?" Dom asked. I couldn't sense any anger just curiosity.

"It's a little bit more complicated than that," I ground out. "These people became my family, they saved my life, I owed them this at least. And if the roles were reversed. If you had faked your death with the help of Mia and Brian then found out she was pregnant. Would you stay and help her or track me down to tell me you were alive?"

"I guess I would have stayed put," he admitted. "But Let if you had found us then maybe your friend would have told you she was pregnant and Daniel would have been healthy from the start."

I closed my eyes at the thought. I'd considered that a hundred times when I finally found out, when it was too late. If I had just sucked it up and gone home then Carmen would have told us everything, she would have somewhere safe to rest until she had the baby. But thinking about it wouldn't change it. So instead I settled for keeping them safe. I quite literally kept them off the radar, the only communication I had was the transfer of money to them. Other than that I kept them as safe as I could. This was the first time I'd spoken about them outside of Jackson, Lisa and Eric. It already felt wrong but I could see Dom's anger slipping away, Mia's upset leaving her and Brian slowly understanding.

* * *

_R&R_


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: **_Aw, you guys and your reviews! Let me love you all! Reviews (especially positive ones and constructive ones) provide so much confidence for me so thank you all :)_

* * *

Mia's POV

I stood over Lila's cot, watching her sleep after her latest feed. She was getting much better at sleeping through the night but some nights when I stood nearby watching her I wished she wouldn't. It was worth it when I got her back to sleep, she looked so peaceful, so innocent and I was willing to let that last for as long as possible.

Brian came into the room. His footsteps gave him away. He was too light to be Dom, too heavy to be Letty and too familiar to be Eric. I had been more than reluctant to let Eric stay but if it meant Letty stayed the night then I would take it. The guilt had flooded over me as she explained at least the most simple version of her recent life. We had been way too hard on her, although some of it may be justified I doubt all of it could, and I'm sure whatever negativity we felt towards her recently she probably felt the same towards us.

"What ya thinking about?" Brian asked as he wrapped his arms around me.

I leaned back gently against his chest. "How royally screwed up this whole thing is."

"It is a bit of a mess, isn't it?" Brian chuckled.

"More than a bit," I mumbled.

"She told us everything in the most basic way possible, did you notice that?"

I nodded slightly. "Yeah, but she did explain which is what we wanted so what do we do?"

"We let her know she's welcome in our lives." He pressed his lips to my neck softly before nuzzling it. "We try our best to extend our side of the bridge and hope she extends her side too."

"What about Dom and the others?"

"I'm sure they'll do the same but you know what Dom's like."

"Stubborn," I groaned. "It doesn't help that she is too."

He laughed but managed to stifle it before he woke Lila up. "Yeah, unfortunately."

"Do you think she'll trust us enough one day to really explain?"

"Well she did explain, Mi."

"Come on, we both know that was the tip of the iceberg," I sighed. "The old Letty would have told us how angry she had gotten, how depressed she'd really been. She would have kicked Dom to the floor and kicked his ass for leaving her in the D.R. like he did. She would have rambled on for hours before getting angry and going down to the water for a swim."

"Maybe she's changed," he suggested.

"Probably," I agreed. "But I still think that was just the tip of the iceberg."

"Well then we extended the offer of wanting her in our lives, let her take it, and if she does then maybe one day she'll tell us everything, all the things she never did and more details on those things she did let slip."

"What about her friends?" I questioned. "That little boy?"

"We're not asking her to leave them," he assured. "She's welcome to her own place, her own family but she needs to understand that we're still her family, she just needs to realise that."

I nodded, finally relaxing completely into Brian's arms. He was right. The first step would be to let her know we were here for her. No matter what her answer I would talk to her, let her know how wrong we were or at least to give her a chance to get some things off of her chest. Things I knew had to be there.

* * *

Dom's POV

I sat out on the porch as Mia, Brian and Lila all came out. I had woken up early and found myself wandering towards Letty's temporary room. Standing in the doorway watching her I realised how much I'd actually missed her. She was curled up in a ball, the covers over her tightly. I wanted more than anything to just go over and lie with her but instead I made my way to the porch.

"It's early for you," Mia commented as she sat down beside me.

"Couldn't sleep," I mumbled. "They awake?"

"Nope, still out like a light."

"Which is good," Brian commented.

"Especially because we want to talk to you," Mia added.

I raised an eyebrow. "Really? What about?"

"Letty," Mia started. "We need to let her know that we're going to be here to welcome her back. That we want her back. We've messed up just as much as she has and we need to keep her in our lives, Dom."

"I know," I agreed. "But with those new people in her life will she even consider it?"

"That's why you make it clear that they're welcome too." Brian shifted Lila on his hip slightly. "I get you don't welcome new people with too much ease but with a child in that group, what harm could it cause to extend a hand of friendship?"

"I need to know more," I admitted. "About her, about her recent life. She's different."

"Yeah," Mia nodded. "But we can't rush her, she needs to trust us again. But we know enough Dom, you need to just let it go for now."

"What if I can't?" I mumbled.

"Well try harder," she urged. "Because we need all work together on this."

A cough from the open door made us look up. Letty was stood in the doorway, leaning against it slightly. Her arms were crossed and she looked amused. She looked almost like the old Letty, like none of this had happened. She moved from her spot and leaned against the porch fence.

Brian bounced Lila quietly to keep her calm as Mia and I both seemed to keep our eyes on Letty. If the setting was slightly different I would honestly believe we'd gone back in time. She looked more like the Letty I once knew but I knew I was being delusional.

"So, how much did you hear?" I asked her.

She shrugged. "Enough, all I wanna know is do you mean it?"

"About wanting you here?"

"About wanting _us_ here," she corrected.

"I'd prefer to meet your friends first," I shrugged. "But yes, I'd like to have you all in our lives if things go well. I know you won't just walk back to us with open arms but I'm hoping we can be civil enough to at least work out our friendship."

"And why should I do that?" she questioned, eyes scanning all of us.

"Because whether you believe me or not, you don't turn their back on family," I told her firmly. "Even when they turn their back on you."

"I'm not promising anything." She shifted a little, looking severely uncomfortable. "But I guess considering where we are there would be no harm in at least trying."

* * *

Letty's POV

After hearing their conversation and agreeing to at least try to rebuild things I almost ran. I'd moved on from this life, gotten myself a new one. Would I really want to drag the past back up? I was convinced I didn't want to until I got Eric to call the others and get them a place to stay near here. And he did so, getting them over in no more than two days time.

Eric and I had gotten ourselves a hotel room each in the same hotel that Lisa, Jackson, Carmen and Daniel would be staying in. I would introduce them one at a time and on my own terms. They'd been safe for a long time now I'm sure but I couldn't risk anything at the moment.

"They'll be here in a couple of hours," Eric announced as he came into my room and sat down on the bed with me. "They said not to meet them, they'll make their own way here."

"Are they sure?"

He nodded. "Don't worry, they'll be fine."

"I know, I'm being a little paranoid." I chuckled nervously. "This is just a big change, y'know?"

"Maybe you should tell him the whole truth," Eric suggested.

I shook my head instantly at that. "It's not even an option."

"They haven't been fair to you," Eric started. "But they seem like good people."

"The ones I knew were at some point, I'm sure they still are," I sighed. "But they know enough, there's no need for them to know more."

"But Let-"

"Don't," I cut him off.

"You created Ana long before you met Owen and you're slipping back into latest edition of her," he whispered softly. I glanced at him, letting him know to continue. "You created Ana for a name, a way to stay dead and still survive. Then when you met Owen you turned Ana into someone different, the kind of person that Owen couldn't resist. You amplified all the things he liked. But you lost the Ana we knew, the Letty we knew. Now you're slipping back to Owen's Ana, you're shutting yourself off."

"I was shut off before then."

He nodded. "Back with the medical stuff… The anger and the depression. Yes, I know you were but that was understandable."

"Are you saying how I've been recently wasn't?"

He shook his head. "With Owen you changed to survive but you don't need to worry now. You have us and those people don't seem to want to hurt you."

"I'm still not telling them, especially Dom," I argued. "It will never be the right time."

"Then at least talk to us if you ever feel yourself being pulled down, OK?" he urged. "You can't always keep your feelings to yourself, Letty."

I nodded my agreement but kept quiet. And we did so for the next couple of hours or so until Lisa, Jackson, Carmen and Daniel showed up. I hugged them all almost instantly before scooping Daniel up and hugging him close. I breathed him in, it had been too long since I saw him for more than a few minutes at a time.

After they arrived I made them go and freshen up while I dealt with Daniel. I fed him, bathed him and then read him a story so he would rest for a few hours. He would be the last one to meet the team, if Carmen, Jackson or Lisa didn't like the team then he wouldn't meet them at all. I had to have everyone trusting the team before I could let them near Daniel.

"He missed you," Carmen commented as she came in.

I took the chance to look her over. In the past few weeks that I'd spent being chased by the team I hadn't really seen her either. Her light brown curls were looser and now reached passed her shoulders. Her eyes were just as brown which gave her away with ease. She looked tired, like she hadn't been coping and I suddenly felt bad that I hadn't been there.

"I missed him too," I whispered as I laid beside Daniel. "How's he been?"

"Annoying," she chuckled. "But perfect at the same time."

"Sounds about right," I mused as I watched him sleep.

"You're a better Mom than me," she commented.

I glanced up at her. She was hugging herself as she watched us. I carefully scooted off of the bed and moved over to her. I pulled her in for a hug, her head rested on my shoulder. I felt the tears as they burned on my skin.

"I'm so sorry," she mumbled.

"Carm, don't, it's fine," I told her before pulling her away so I could look at her properly. "And you're a great Mom."

"Not as good as you," she argued. "You might as well be his Mom."

I closed my eyes for a brief moment. "No, you only think I'm better but I'm not. I'm a- I would be a terrible Mom. I haven't been dealing with all those sleepless nights and tantrums and new baby teeth. You've dealt with the hard stuff too and you're still here with him, that makes you an amazing Mom."

"But Let-"

"Shh," I soothed. "Lie down here, it'll be best not to move him, I'll just take your room for the night."

She only nodded, wiping away her tears as she did. Her hand quickly removed her key card from her back pocket and handed it to me. I kissed her forehead gently before she crawled in beside Daniel. I waited for her to settle before I left to go into her room.

* * *

_R&R_


	24. Chapter 24

Dom's POV

I was happy that Letty was going to stick around. She came to talk with us the day after her friends arrived. It was late, apparently she'd spent the day talking to them about everything. And now it was our turn. She told us how it was going to happen and practically warned us about certain things. We agreed to everything she said and even asked some of our own questions.

They were in the area for two days before we saw them. We met them one per day. We met Lisa first. She was 5"8, had stern features and pale skin. Her hair was a dark brown colour that only just reached her chin, and her eyes were equally as dark. She didn't seem to take to us so well but after a while she at least warmed to Mia and Lila.

The next day we met Jackson. He was about my height but Brian's build. His skin was dark and his head bald. He kept quiet most of the time, only speaking when he felt he needed to. I assumed there was no argument or disagreement from his side, if there was, he never said.

The day after that, we met Carmen. She was quiet and withdrawn but with some encouragement from Letty and Eric she opened up. She seemed to take to us a lot more than any of them. I figured that was the reason why she agreed to let us meet Daniel.

"Quit watching the door," Mia snapped as she hit the back of my head. "They'll be here soon."

"I'll stop looking at the door when they get here," I muttered.

"It's been a few days, Dom. I highly doubt she's going to do a runner now."

"I never said she was," I mumbled.

"Well, you're acting like it, so stop and come help me with Lila."

I looked away from the door so I could turn my eyes on Mia. "What's wrong with her?"

"It's bath time and she's being grumpy," she groaned. "Brian would normally help when she gets like this but he nipped out to get some food."

I pushed myself up from the couch and followed Mia into the bathroom. I was left to run the water in the bath slightly and fix on Lila's bath support. It was a small barrier that meant the water only filled up in a small section of the bath, it also had a little seat that she could be sat in.

Mia reappeared several minutes later with a squirming Lila. I took her from Mia and received the most horrific look when Lila instantly calmed down. I tried not to smile as I removed Lila's nappy and lowered her into the water. It came to just above her belly button and she splashed it happily. I kept my hands on her as she played about so she wouldn't slip. As I held her Mia managed to get her washed then we both worked together to wash her hair.

"You're good with her," Mia commented.

"You say that all the time."

"Y'know you never mentioned kids before."

"Well I never thought Letty wanted any when I was with her," I shrugged. "And Elena and I weren't dating long enough to even be thinking about it."

"Shame, you'd have made a great Dad."

"Too late for that now," I chuckled. "But I have Lilla so it's all good."

The little girl giggled as I poked her stomach lightly. Mia grabbed a towel and I gently lifted Lila out of the water before passing her into Mia's open arms. She wrapped the towel tightly around Lila and hugged her close. She yawned and leaned her head against Mia's head, finally in a better mood.

"See, she just needed to see me and she's all good," I grinned.

"Cocky," she muttered under her breath as she left the room. "And tidy up the place."

I groan as I emptied the tub then cleaned it. I moved around fiddling with things in order to clean a bathroom that wasn't even mine.

* * *

"Dom, they're here."

I made my way out of the guest room and out onto the porch where Mia was. Brian stayed in the living room with Lila who had drifted off to sleep. I watched as Letty walked towards us with the others and a little boy on her hip. He was pointing excitedly at us and it looked like he was talking.

When they reached us Mia ushered them inside. Each of them awkwardly stood around for a moment before sitting. Letty stayed standing, talking to Daniel softly. Lila started to stir as Daniel happily talked to Letty, she rubbed her eyes as she watched them. When I sat down next to Brian Lila crawled onto my lap. She sat with her back against my chest while her hands grabbed at her feet.

"I can play?" Daniel asked Letty.

"Not just yet, maybe in a little bit."

"I made some food," Mia spoke up. Seemingly trying to defuse the tension or prompt everyone into talking. "Maybe we should eat first…"

Brian and I had no issue with agreeing, but as for everyone else, well they were a bit slow. But eventually they all gave a nod of approval, prompting Mia to get up and head towards the kitchen. I was surprised when Jackson got up too and went to join her.

* * *

Mia's POV

I had been more than surprised when it was Jackson who had followed me in. At first he just leaned against the counter while I grabbed plates and cutlery. Once the food had been reheated he eventually moved to help me. He helped to put the food on each plate, letting me know who didn't like what or couldn't eat what.

"Thanks," I mumbled as we finished off the last of it and got out some juice and Coronas to drink.

"Figured somebody better help," he shrugged. "And if we're really going to try and sort all this out I might as well make an effort."

"You know, you were very quiet when we first met you," I pointed out.

"Well, we'd made a deal," he explained. "If neither of us liked you guys then you wouldn't meet Daniel."

"Who decided that?" I asked curiously.

"Letty."

"Sound protective."

"She is," he agreed. "Especially over Daniel."

"Why is that?"

He shook his head. "Not my place to say."

I gave him a small smile. "I get it. I'm just trying to understand, I can tell something's off with her, that something has happened."

"Speaking hypothetically," he started. "If you are right then maybe she'll tell you herself in her own time."

"You do all understand that if she does open up to us again, come back to us, that you're all welcome too, right?"

He only nodded and started carrying plates out into the living room. I followed him through and after three trips each we had all the food, cutlery, drinks and glasses brought through for everyone.

* * *

Dom's POV

Over the next week we saw Letty and the others for at least three hours each day. We would talk in an attempt to get to know each other, spend at least an hour outside (on the beach, shopping and so on) and eating some of Mia's food. Each time we only made progress but only ever so slightly, I was just thankful that we weren't taking a step back. Although we hadn't made the biggest step, I noticed quite early on that Letty stayed away from me and would take a step back when I got too close. I tried to push it to the back of mind for now and work up to it.

The main thing I didn't notice was Letty's relationship with Daniel. She was protective and caring towards Carmen, Lisa and Jackson but with Daniel it was something different. Whenever Carmen looked tired or was busy Letty would deal with anything Daniel needed. She always had an eye on him and grew worried whenever she lost sight of him for just a moment. I thought at first it might be guilt because of her accident being the reason why Carmen had kept quiet but then it seemed like more than that.

"Daniel, honey, you can play with Lila when she wakes up," Letty called.

We were on the beach, all perched around the camp fire. Lila was asleep in her little Moses basket and I chuckled when I saw Daniel. He was on his tip toes, hands laid gently on the side of the basket as he looked in at Lila curiously. Upon hearing his name, however, he moved away and stumbled back over to Letty.

"Sorry," he told her.

She moved him to sit in her lap and wrapped her arms around her. "No, it's OK. But she needs her sleep."

"Then play?"

"If it's not too late," she whispered to him.

A smile spread across his face and he leaned back against her. She kept one arm around him while the other came up to stroke his hair softly. If he didn't look so much like Carmen then I would have believed that he was Letty's.

Carmen nudged me nervously when she caught me looking. "She doesn't believe she's good with him."

"She looks like a natural," I commented.

"So many people who have seen us all out together thought he was hers." I glanced at her, it was like she had read my mind before.

"Where's his Dad?" I asked curiously, hoping I hadn't overstepped any boundaries.

She shrugged and gave a nervous laugh. "No idea. I know who he is but he left me before I found out. With everything going on I never got the chance to track him down and tell him."

"Well he seems like a good kid." She gave me a smile, a proud one. "So at least something good came out of everything."

"I've listened to everything Letty ever told me about you," she started. "We made her go over everything she remembered in the hopes it would prompt her to remember the things she'd forgotten. Admittedly you sounded like a bit of jerk sometimes… We all wondered if any of the good qualities was just Letty blinded by love, but no, I see it too now."

"And you're not in love with me, right?"

She smirked slightly. "Nah, you're not my type."

"You're all safe here," I told her. "I know with the stuff you've heard about me you might not believe that but I'm serious. If Letty really does think of you as family then you're our family too."

"Is it really going to be that easy?" she asked curiously.

"Probably not," I laughed. "But at least everyone is trying."

She nodded as we watched everyone around the camp fire. Both groups were mingling and talking properly, hesitantly but still properly. My eyes moved back to Letty. She was lying down now. Daniel was lying beside her and the two of them were whispering as they pointed up to the stars. It was a nice sight and my stomach turned at the thought that if I had just changed my lifestyle or stayed with her in the D.R then that could have been us.

* * *

_R&R_


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: **_Ah, so there's been a few guesses through reviews and PMs about what Letty is keeping to herself, and some of you are correct. I'm not going to say who though :p The things Letty is keeping to herself should come out over the next couple of chapters and that should open up the gates so that Dom, Brian and Mia can really prove to her that they're trustworthy. Other than that, thank you all so much for the reviews!  
_

* * *

Dom's POV

A knock at the door woke me up. I rolled off of the bed and pulled on a shirt before answering it. Mia was stood on the other side. She looked nervous. At first I thought it was Letty but then I heard Letty's voice and the giggles of Daniel and Lila that followed. I stepped aside and let her in.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I know you probably don't care anymore," she mumbled. "But I spoke to Elena earlier. I asked her to keep in touch… She's in Rio at the moment but she'll be leaving soon."

"Oh… How's she doing?"

"Not great," Mia sighed. "I stayed on the phone while she packed the rest of her stuff up. She's looking at moving out of Rio for good."

"Where is she going to go?" I asked curiously.

"No idea," she shrugged. "But she's gonna call again at some point. If she tells me I can let you know."

I nodded. "I do care Mia, even if she hadn't of been my girlfriend, she's still family."

"I'm glad you agree." She headed for the door. "I was thinking of having a barbecue today."

"Sure," I agreed. "Sounds good. I'll be out soon to help."

She nodded slightly before leaving. I grabbed a clean pair of jeans and pulled them on before going to the bathroom. Once I was washed and clean I made my way to the living room. Leaning against the doorway, I watched the scene in front of me.

Letty was on the couch talking with Carmen while Eric, Lisa, Jackson and Brian were talking in a group. Daniel was on the floor playing with Lila who looked more interested in him than the toys that were around her. She glanced up at me and pointed happily. I waved a little at her but stayed where I was. As she crawled towards me I noticed Letty watching curiously.

* * *

Letty's POV

"This is a regular thing?" Eric asked, mouth filled a huge bite of hotdog. "'Cause I could get used to this."

"It used to be something we did every Sunday," I explained as I tried not to laugh at him. "But our surveillance wasn't daily so I have no idea if the tradition stuck after I left."

"They should definitely bring it back if they stopped," Eric decided.

"You like it here?" I asked curiously.

He nodded. "Let, why does my opinion matter to you so much? You take on board what everyone else thinks but with me it seems different."

"I don't know." I played with the hotdog I'd chosen but hadn't eaten. "You're different to all of them, I've spent more time with you too."

"Are you trying to tell me I'm more amazing?"

I nudged him slightly. "Don't let it get to your head."

"Let me have that hotdog and it won't."

I passed him the plate and he took it eagerly. I rolled my eyes as he started eating rapidly. We'd been out here for three, almost four hours and he'd eaten almost twelve hotdogs already. I patted his leg softly before making my way across the small garden. This close to the beach, there wasn't much grass going but I managed to find a nice patch where I saw down.

I leaned back against the log that was there. It looked like an old fire pit but the pit was missing leaving just the logs to sit on. As I settled Dom wandered over. If I wasn't so comfy I would have made an excuse to leave, but I didn't. He settled down beside me but left a gap between us which I was thankful for.

"We haven't had much time to talk." I nodded to show I'd heard him, but when he chuckled I looked up at him. "Sorry, I was just thinking about the times we ran into each other recently. When I chased you, outside the club, on the highway…"

"Yeah," I mumbled. I wanted to forget about all three. I'd gotten myself trapped when he chased me, I'd appeared weak at the club and I'd given in at the highway.

"I'm sorry I was so angry at the club," he whispered.

"Why were you?" I asked.

"No offence but you looked terrible," he sighed. "And I know for a fact it wasn't the first time you had bruises on you."

I wanted to ask how he knew but I figured it was best not to ask. "It was nothing."

"Letty, he hurt you."

"I know," I snapped. "I was there."

"Why did you stay?"

"I needed that job," I muttered. "You don't need to understand Dom, just believe that I stayed because I had to."

"He couldn't be all bad if you-"

"Slept with him?" I cut in. He nodded, eyes darting to the grass. "Believe it or not he wasn't, not all of the time anyway. Plus, it was nice to feel something."

I watched as his eyes closed. "I guess I'm happy that you moved on, I just wished it had been with someone better."

"Well there wasn't anyone better," I muttered. "So just drop it, please."

His hand came over to rest on mine but I snatched it away. "Let," he breathed. "I'm not going to hurt you."

I moved away slightly. "Just don't touch me, OK?"

"Why not?" he frowned. "Hell, back on that highway you hugged me like it might be the last chance you get."

"I had a gun to my head," I argued. "You really need to understand, Dom. You were the better choice in that situation but overall you're one of the worst choices I could ever make now."

"What do I need to do?" he pleaded.

I cursed myself silently. I really needed to get over my issues, I'd promised I'd make an effort and I knew the team stuck together which meant I'd have to at least make an effort with Dom. "Nothing," I sighed. "Just, I'm not ready for that."

"Distance," he nodded before motioning to the space between us. "Is this enough distance or do you need more?"

I shuffled closer, back to my original position. "This might do."

He smiled and gave me a slight nod. I could see he looked relieved but still determined. But what more could I expect? It was Dom after all.

* * *

Mia's POV

I groaned as I rolled out of bed to go and answer the phone. Barbecue Sundays were perfect but the day after was torture. We'd stay up so late that I'd be tired the next day, then the cleaning would come. When I was younger it was fine because I had school which meant I couldn't wash up so someone else would have to. I guess time I could rope Brian into doing it for me…

"Hello?" I mumbled as I picked up the phone.

"Wakey, wakey."

"Han?!"

He chuckled slightly. "Yeah, it's me."

"Hi!"

"I know it's early there, but I figured I'd call and see how things are going."

"Good, now forget us," I urged. "How is Gisele?"

"She's doing great." I could hear the smile in his voice. "She's gonna have a lot of scaring but she's doing amazing. She's healing up well after surgery, she can move her arm but they want it in a sling still."

"Her legs?"

"Still in plaster," he sighed. "She's getting irritable. They want to keep her in a bit longer but even with her legs they might let her leave soon."

"Where will you go?"

"I spoke to Hobbs," he explained. "Instead of getting us tickets he got us a place to stay, it's paid for for the next 12 months."

"A year in London sounds nice," I mused. "You know, without the tension and the guns."

"Yeah," he agreed. "Somewhere new is always nice."

"You promise to call with any changes?"

"Anything big," he agreed. "She's changing all the time so I'd be calling every hour if I was to tell you guys everything."

I laughed a little." Do you want to talk with anyone else?"

"No, let them sleep," he decided. "But Mia are you sure that everything is OK?"

"Could be better," I mumbled. "But things are moving along… Slowly but surely."

"I love you Mia!"

I chuckled at Gisele's voice. "Tell her I love her too."

He passed along the message. "She's bored and missing everyone, so I'm going to go and cheer her up."

"Call again soon, OK? And when you get settled you'll need to leave us a number."

"I will, bye Mia."

I made my goodbyes and hung up the phone. As I leaned against the counter I noticed Brian. He came over to me and wrapped his arms around me. I sighed happily as he buried his head in my neck.

* * *

Dom's POV

"I see she doesn't run away from you as much now," Mia commented as I sat at the table watching her cook.

"Uh huh," I agreed. It was one of those days where I didn't want to talk about it, too afraid that I'd jinx it. "Did Han say anything else?"

"It was just a quick call," she chuckled. "I told you everything."

"Did he say if he still had his cell?"

She shook her head. "But I'd be surprised if he did. Gisele too."

"Shame," I sighed. "I'd love to talk to them."

"I've never seen you become friends with anyone who came onto you before," she said, clearly amused.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked. "And what about Letty?"

"Letty liked you but she never came onto you," she reminded. "But every girl who's made a move has either ended up in your bed or you never saw them again. But Gisele and you are pretty close."

"Because she backed down when I told her no," I smiled. "And a girl that good with guns, would you really push her that far away?"

"No," she admitted. "It's nice that you have her though, someone with no romantic interest."

"I have you," I pointed out.

"I'm your sister, you're stuck with me," she laughed.

"We need to fly them out here when she's well," I decided. "By time she's well enough so much time would have passed."

"Yeah, a minimum of six months," she sighed. "Might even be longer."

I nodded my agreement before lifting off the table. I moved to help Mia but I stopped dead when I heard a slight scream from Letty followed by her letting out a distressed "NO!""

* * *

_R&R_


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: **_There _is_ dialogue in this chapter but it comes in the second half (Dom's POV), so sorry for the lack of it in Letty's POV._

* * *

Letty's POV

The news about Han and Gisele had been more than a relief. Part of me had felt guilty that Gisele went to that length in order to get Owen and bring the team closer to me so to know she was getting better made me feel less so. And Han, well he was a friend and no matter how much I'd wanted to stay away in the past it didn't stop me caring entirely. The phone call from them seemed to calm Brian, Mia and Dom as well as myself. Carmen, Lisa, Jackson and Eric obviously didn't understand but with the new atmosphere they seemed calm too, probably the most calm I'd seen them in a while.

Of course things still weren't back to normal but I found myself easing in slightly. There was that expected awkwardness, which would be common after not seeing your family for a long time because you were supposed to be dead, but considering that things probably weren't as awkward as they could be. Mia was kind and warm to all of us which made me more willing to have a conversation with her (not so much about my recent life but just things in general), O'Conner – or Brian rather – definitely wasn't the same guy I had known in LA or even the same guy who had set me up with the Braga case, and Dom, well Dom hadn't changed a single bit but for once he seemed to be listening to me. He'd take on board what I'd say and apply it. Like keeping a safe distance for now.

I fiddled around the small bathroom. Things had been going so well that part of me got that bad feeling that they were about to spiral out of control. A while back I would have laughed at that and just went with it. But instead I locked myself in a bathroom so I could take a moment to breathe and regain my composure so things could continue to go well.

As I exited the bathroom I heard Dom and Mia talking in the kitchen, something about Han and Gisele. I stayed near the door, just out of sight, and listened to them. I almost moved away from the door when I came into the conversation. Especially when the idea of me being a romantic interest played into it, but I didn't, instead I stayed rooted to the spot I was in. I couldn't help but smile when Dom suggested that we fly Han and Gisele out here when she was well enough. I silently agreed with him before heading into the living room.

When I reached the living room the scene was the same as when I left it. Everyone was sat around talking while the children played on the floor. My eyes moved to Carmen and my heart dropped when I realised her bag wasn't with her. It had some important things of mine in it. I could never keep those things with me when I was with Owen so I kept them with Carmen. She was priority which meant those things would stay safe. I kept that up even now, at least 'til we found somewhere more long-term to stay.

I eyed the spot where it had been as I walked over to that part of the couch. My eyes eventually found it on the floor, it must have fallen. I felt my heart beat faster as I scanned the contents that was spilt everywhere. My spare 'Ana' ID was there, the photo I had swiped of the original team before I went on the Braga case was there, the emergency credit cards were there but _it_ wasn't there. I had meant to put it and the photo in my wallet then when we found somewhere more permanent to stay I would stash the spare ID with the others and the emergency credit cards. But seen as we were moving from here to our hotel all the time I didn't feel comfortable leaving them locked in a safe, but now I wished I had.

Suddenly my eyes fell on _it_. It was held in Lila's hands. Before I even had time to think I screamed "NO" as loud as possible before darting forward. I grabbed it out of her hands and stepped back, holding it away. I could faintly hear Lila start to cry and everyone looking at me but I only held my hands to my chest and took another step back.

Dom's POV

I stayed frozen for a moment. And I could see Mia do the same thing. I turned to look at the kitchen door. It seemed silent now and part of me waited in case there were any more loud or suspicious noises.

"Mia, keep an eye on the food," I mumbled. "Or turn it off just now."

I moved away from her and left the kitchen. I moved into the living room, fully intent on finding out what the hell all of that screaming had been about. When I entered everyone was sat around but they were all stunned into silence. I noticed Brian was moving enough to comfort a crying Lila. That's when my eyes fell on Letty.

She was stood in the middle of the room with her hands clutched to her chest. I could see something poking out from under them, a picture maybe? But it was hard to be sure. What I was sure about was that everyone was staring at her and she looked like she was about to burst into tears. I could hear Mia come in behind me, she stopped dead beside me and stared around.

"I'm so sorry," Letty sobbed. "I never meant to make Lila cry."

"What happened?" I asked, taking a very small step towards her.

"I didn't mean to." Her hands seemed to press further against your chest. "You have to understand."

I could see Mia looking between Lila and Letty. "Then why did you?" she asked. "Because Dom and I were in the kitchen so we're clueless."

"We all are," Brian mumbled.

"It's the only one I have," she said, as if it explained anything. "I'm not sure if I could get another copy. I tried scanning it and photo-copying it but it never comes out right. Nothings the same and it's the only one I have."

I stepped a little closer. "Only what?"

She seemed to suddenly realise that I was there. "N-Nothing."

"Let," Eric warned. "You might as well just spill now."

Carmen hit his arm. "That doesn't mean I let the bag out of my sight on purpose. I hadn't realised it was on the floor otherwise I would have picked it all up."

"Letty," I said softly. "Show me it."

"It's not something you need to see." She glared at Eric as he snorted in response. "It's for my eyes only."

"They've clearly seen it," I said, motioning to Eric and Carmen. "No doubt Jackson and Lisa have too."

"Maybe they have," she agreed.

I stepped forward so that I was right in front of her. "I want to know what was so important that you had to go and make my niece cry."

"I said I was sorry for that," she mumbled.

"Not good enough."

"Dom, please," she begged. "Just leave it."

"I'll just take a look myself then."

As I reached out to grab her hands she moved one of them to slap me. I recoiled as the full brunt of it hit me. The sting stayed for a while as I took a cautious step back. She really didn't want me to see what the hell was behind her hand.

"Let…"

"I said no," she cried. "Just leave it alone."

"No, he's right," Mia said suddenly. "You made my daughter cry and I want you out of this house right now if you're not going to tell my why on Earth you did it. In fact, I don't want you to come back until you explain properly."

"Fine," Letty shrugged. "I'll just be leaving then."

There were protests and as she turned I grabbed her arm. I pulled her back round to face me. Her once tight hand moved from her chest with the force of her being swung round. As what I assumed must be a photo fell to the floor she tried to grasp for it. I watched it fall trying to see what it was but it was only when it had actually reached the floor that I could see what it was. A sonogram.

* * *

**A/N: **_So this is the start of Letty's secret, a couple of people have already guessed it which made me more confident about doing it so I hope the rest of you like the idea too, especially when it's explained further later on. :) _

_R&R_


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N:** _Ah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to leave this update so long but I really didn't want to rush it or mess it up. The timeline I've made to suit this new aspect of my story may go against any timelines mentioned in the movies (small warning)._

* * *

Letty's POV

I dropped to my knees and gently picked the picture off of the floor. I laid it carefully in the palm of my hand while I gently wiped away any dust and dirt from the picture with a finger from my free hand. When I was satisfied it was OK I let out a sigh of relief. Everyone was silent around me and I was too afraid to look at either Mia, Brian or Dom, especially Dom. But I did allow myself to look at Lila. I really hadn't meant to make her cry but she seemed OK now, in fact she was watching me with interest. A quick glance at Brian told me that he was still in shock. He had been since he picked Lila up, his brain hadn't seemed to catch up.

Quickly and quietly I got up from the floor and moved over to where Lila sat on Brian's lap. I crouched down so that I was face to face with her. I placed my hand on her leg, not wanting to scare her even more. She watched it but otherwise did nothing. I carefully put the picture into my pocket before reaching out for her. She shifted forward slightly and reached for me.

As I stood up and held her in front of me, she placed her hands on my shoulder as I wrapped me arms around her, holding her close. "Hey," I whispered softly. "I'm sorry."

She leaned forward and kissed my nose, showing me she understood or at least she wasn't scared of me. I gently let go with one hand and reached down to pull the photo out of my pocket. I held it against my chest so it was facing her. She watched me and I nodded. She slowly reached out and touched it. I could see she was afraid that I'd shout again but I kept my mouth closed.

"That's a baby," I told her.

She looked confused for a moment before pointing at herself. "No, not you," I told her, smiling slightly despite the situation.

Suddenly Lila looked around. Her eyes fell on Daniel but then she looked again, deciding it wasn't him either. When she couldn't find another baby insight she frowned and looked back at me. I smiled sadly at her before placing the picture back in my pocket.

"She's not here," I whispered. "That's why I shouted, I was sad."

She patted my cheeks. I wasn't entirely sure if she understood me but no matter how old she was I had to explain, at least to her.

"A baby?" Dom finally croaked out.

I only nodded, not really knowing what to say. I held Lila closer to my chest. Her head rested on my shoulder while one of her hands fisted itself in my shirt. I wanted to run and hide but I knew I couldn't now after this.

"Is it mine?"

It seemed like a stupid question, but what more could I expect? "Yes."

"She?" Mia asked quietly.

"I don't know for sure." I was speaking to them all now, but I kept my eyes on a blank spot on the wall. "I was about thirteen, fourteen weeks when I lost her. My only scan was at twelve weeks, they couldn't tell. But I've always had a feeling that it would have been a girl."

"What happened to her?" Dom asked, voice breaking.

I took a deep breath and handed Lila carefully over to Brian who seemed to be caught up now. I felt his hand gently brush over mine, a sign of reassurance. I gave a small smile despite the situation before turning to Dom. Mia had moved to sit on the arm of the chair but Dom stayed where he was. His hands were clenched into fists by his side and his body was tense.

"She died.

"When?" Brian breathed out. "And when did you find out you were pregnant?"

"I met up with Leon in Mexico about three months before I found Dom in the D.R," I explained carefully. "We ran into Dom while in Mexico, we knew it could be the last time we'd see each other so we spent the night together."

"If I'd have known I would never have left," he told me honestly.

"I didn't even know," I whispered. "I found out about three weeks or so after I got back to LA, that's what prompted me to find you in the D.R."

"Why didn't you tell me when you did?" Dom demanded.

"We spent the day together then you told me about the oil," I explained. "I knew you wouldn't let me go if you knew I was pregnant so I kept it secret. I had to stay with you to make sure you didn't do anything stupid."

"What about after?" I could see it was a strain to keep his voice calm, if he'd have known he would never have let me anywhere near that job, not even as a look out.

"On the beach it was so perfect, and I honestly thought you were going to stay." I took a deep breath, I'd cried too much the last time I'd explained this story and I wasn't about to do that with Dom. "So I was going to wait for the next day, I was going take you for a walk on the beach and tell you, but when I got up you were gone and all I had was your cross and that money."

"How far along were you when you came to me and did the Braga case?" Brain asked, trying not to raise his voice as he held onto Lila.

"I was twelve weeks into the pregnancy when I did the job." My hand instinctively touched the picture in my pocket. "I got my scan right before the job and hid the picture. I needed to see her before I did it."

"You should never have done that job," Dom ground out.

"And you should have stayed when you promised you would," I shot back.

"Couldn't they do anything for the baby?" Mia whispered, suddenly starting to cry.

"Well I struggled when I was taken to the hospital after the crash, and I was sedated." I took another moment to breathe. "No one knew I was pregnant, and when they got my blood tests it was too late. Plus really, what could they do?"

"That's enough talk about this for now," Eric said suddenly as he came to stand beside me.

"No, it's not." Dom shook his head, I'm not sure if it was to clear it or to emphasize the fact that he didn't want this conversation to end.

"Eric's right," Lisa agreed. "We have to tread carefully with this."

"No," he repeated. "You all had time to talk about this and get it right in your head, or as right as it could ever be."

"What do you expect her to do, huh?" Lisa challenged, standing up now.

"To talk to me." It sounded a lot like he was begging. "I wasn't there when this happened and I hate myself so much for that. But now I am here, you're here and we definitely need to talk about this. If you don't want to talk anymore about all this stuff with Owen then fine, but this really does concern me now."

"I'm not denying that," I whispered. "But I can't talk about this."

"Why not?" he mumbled. "I get that you blame me but please, Let."

"I blame myself too," I sighed. "If I hadn't done that job I never would have gotten hurt and neither would she. But at the same time I can't help thinking that if you stayed like you promised then I would never have had to do that job. I blame us both, Dom."

He nodded his head. "Well let's talk about it, get it all out in the open..."

"No," I repeated. "At least not tonight, Dom. Sleep on what's happened, get your head around all the things you want to ask me and then we'll talk. Believe me, I wished I had a moment to just sit back and _think_ before it all came crashing down in a rush and I had to deal with it."

"Please, Letty," he begged, throat tightening.

"She said no."

I glanced at Jackson, everyone did. This was rare for him, he almost never spoke up unless it was an absolute must. I had been surprised to hear that the others had only seen him get protective and speak up a couple of times, this had to be the fifth for me. The other times were when he'd found out the baby and the other three had involved Owen. It took all my strength to stop him from charging up to Owen and killing him there and then

Dom growled angrily. I hoped it was at the situation in general. "I'm sorry, but this really only involves Let and I."

"Oh, really?" Jackson challenged, moving to stand in front of Dom. "'Cause you weren't there through everything, _we _were. When she found out, when it finally hit her, when she lashed out, when we were too afraid to leave her alone for even a few seconds, where were you?"

"Don't," Dom growled. "I already feel like shit for that."

"Good," Jackson sneered. "You should feel a whole lot worse. In fact, if I was her I would never have told you, I wouldn't explain shit to you, but she wants to so I'm going to respect that. I'm also going to respect the fact that she doesn't want to do that now."

"You won't run away?" Dom asked me.

I shook my head. "I promise that I won't."

"If it means you'll back off then I'll make sure she doesn't," Jackson told him.

I could feel Eric slide his fingers down my arm and across my palm 'til his fingers linked with mine. I crossed the fingers of my other hand that this wouldn't get too out of hand. I wasn't supposed to feel like this, I wasn't supposed to be in this situation. I was supposed to have moved on and been happy. But watching the anger and confusion wash over Dom, I knew that wasn't going to happen.

* * *

**A/N: **_Ugh, I suck. Spent so much time because I didn't want to mess it up and I hate this chapter. I hope you all like it though I guess. Also, I'm no doctor so if anything involving Letty is wrong or a little off then sorry..._


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N:**_Phew, you guys are awesome, I'm feeling a little bit better about the last chapter now. Still not one of my favourite chapters but I don't hate it as much so thank you for that!_

* * *

Letty's POV

I couldn't help but remember Dom's face as we left the house. His eyes were all over the place. First they settled on me, before moving to Jackson and then back to me before they fell on my hand linked with Eric's. Months ago, hell, years maybe, he would have decked someone for a simple gesture like that but he remained calm and stayed back. Was he growing up? I doubted it. Had he moved on? Maybe. Did I care? More I than I should probably.

I laid sprawled out on the bed, trying not to think about it. Eric was sat at the end playing with his thumbs. Lisa and Jackson were sat at the small table, their conversation having died out at least an hour ago. Carmen was in the other room with Daniel who would no doubt be sleeping. I'm not sure if he remembered me being angry and upset back then, but he definitely wasn't going to see it now. And Carmen, well she was upset and angry with herself. I didn't blame her for any of what happened. I thought that picture would be safe with us rather than locked away in case I couldn't go back for it, my mistake but I could see she blamed herself. She knew I wanted to avoid this conversation with Dom for as long as possible.

My eyes stayed fixed on the ceiling but I could just feel Eric looking back at me every so often. I almost kicked him a few times, but I restrained myself, that wouldn't help anyone. Well, it might make me feel a little better but no one else. So instead I watched the ceiling, held the picture of my baby to my stomach and thought about not thinking about Dom. It didn't work out too well as you can imagine. It definitely wasn't helping my mood swings, I'd just mastered them and now they were all over the place. I could fault Owen for a lot of things, but at least life with him was a simple, nothing to worry about so therefore no chance for my mood to be all over the joint. Was it crazy that I missed being around him? Owen, I mean.

"What are you going to do?" Eric asked quietly, finally breaking the silence.

"I would say fake my death so I can get away, but that didn't work out so well the last time," I muttered.

"You had no choice," Lisa assured. "It had to be done. Especially with Daniel and…"

I sighed as she trailed off. They all hated talking about the baby. I wasn't sure if it was to stop me from reacting negatively or just for their own comfort. "Yeah, I know."

"You promised you'd talk to him at some point," Jackson reminded.

"Things might even get better once you have," Eric shrugged. "I mean, you've told us some pretty nice stories too about them."

"But my family is different now," I mumbled. "Jess and V are dead, and Leon, well Leon is God knows where."

"You have us too," Eric said softly, as he squeezed my leg gently. "I know it's not the same, but it's not like you're doing this alone."

"And I don't mind getting a little rough if they don't back off," Jackson chuckled.

"Yeah, where did that come from?" Lisa laughed. "I don't think I've seen you lose your cool like that, at least not for a very long time."

"He was pissing me off," Jackson said simply.

"Dom has a habit of doing that," I sighed. "He doesn't think, just does."

"Sounds promising," Lisa muttered sarcastically.

"There's more to Dom," I whispered. "Sure he's always been a bit of an ass but he was always there. Especially in our teens."

"What changed?" Eric asked curiously.

"He went to prison." I sat up down, scooting back to rest against the pillows. "The boys didn't have to worry about anything but me and Mia had to grow up, y'know? It's not like we needed Dom when he was there but we realised after he'd gone how great it had been to have him around. We grew up by time he got out so he didn't _need_ to be there. At least not all of the time."

"What did he go in for?" Lisa said as she nibbled on one of the biscuits that were near the kettle and hot drinks area of the room.

"Beat a guy with a wrench," I explained. "The guy was a janitor at the local high school the last I checked, had to take a bus to work each day."

"Shit," Jackson breathed. "Why'd he do it?"

"Fucker killed Mr T." They all fixed me with a confused look. Mr T was the only adult I'd ever cared about when I was growing up. "Dom and Mia's Dad. He was a racer, professional like. Anyway, during a race he was on the last lap, just as he was taking a corner the fucker clipped his car and it crashed. Mr T died instantly apparently. But it was horrible, you could smell the burning. A week later Dom ran into him and beat him with the wrench, can't say I blame Dom. Any of us would have done it. Well, maybe not Mia but she doesn't have a single violent bone in her body."

"Well I can understand why he gets all angry now," Eric breathed out.

I nodded. "Yeah, that's why I guess I don't blame them for being angry at me after I came back to them."

"It was a little unfair," Lisa reasoned.

"Was it?" I questioned. "Brian doesn't fit entirely into this but Mia and Dom, I guess they have _some _right. They lost their Mom when they were young, their Dad when they were teens, Jesse, Vince and then me. But I was the one who was alive, the one who could've at least tried to go back to them but I didn't. Then they get me back and find out they lost someone else anyway. And I know I have my own reasons for not going back but you can see why they'd be pissed."

"That doesn't give them the right," Jackson reasoned. "We're all a little to blame I guess, but this whole thing isn't fair."

I nodded my agreement but didn't say anything else. The anger I'd felt had almost completely washed away now. I just felt tired and worn out, all I wanted to do was run away for a few hours and sleep. Sleep sounded good, a chance to rest my head and imagine that this shit never happened, imagine that I was a teenager again. Imagine Mia was my best friend, Dom and I were at the peak of our relationship, and the boys were their usual teasing, idiotic selves.

* * *

Dom's POV

The three of us sat in the kitchen at the table, each of us quiet and unsure about what to say next. Lila was in her room, asleep, leaving the adults alone to discuss what had happened, but every time we opened our mouths nothing came out. But what do you say after something like that? Finding out someone you cared about went through out? Finding you lost a son or daughter, a niece or nephew.

Brian would get up from his seat and pace every so often before taking his seat again. Mia just fiddled with her fingers, biting her nails every so often. An old habit that only ever came back up whenever she was stressed or worried. And I, I would just drum my fingers and go over and over again what happened in my head.

"We need to think about this before we see Letty again," Mia said suddenly. "We need to get our heads straight."

"She's right," Brian agreed. "We can't mess any of this up anymore. Things have to start changing now."

I nodded my agreement. "But what do we say?"

"I don't know," Mia admitted. "But we need her to know that we're here for her. I mean, she deserves more than that but it's a start. I honestly thought she was overreacting before. I thought it was going to be some stupid picture from the past, not _that_. I freaked because I thought she was being irrational of all things."

Brian touched her arm softly. "Then let's take a step back, breathe and just _think_. Like Letty said Dom should do."

"OK… But how is that going to help?" I questioned.

"Well, how did we feel when we saw the picture?" Mia asked.

"Angry that I hadn't realised at the time," Brian admitted.

"Confused, lost," I admitted. "Like everything just stopped."

Mia nodded. "Yeah, me too. What did we all feel about when she found out she was pregnant and the stuff in the D.R?"

"I understood more about why she came to me," Brian sighed. "It all made sense knowing that she was pregnant. She would have been on her own."

"No she wouldn't have," Mia snapped. "I was there."

I ran a hand over my head. "I wasn't, Leon wasn't, Vince, Jesse, her parents, our parents… None of those people were there for her. And how were you feeling over that time, huh?"

"I was feeling a lot," Mia shrugged. "There was dealing with being on my own, but then Letty came back. Things started to get on track. Even when she came back from seeing you in Mexico she seemed OK."

"Mexico, as in when she got pregnant?" Brian questioned.

"Well, yeah," Mia nodded. "She seemed fine, then not long later the lead on Dom came and she went to the D.R. It was after that that she was different, but then she left town for a while, I guess it was to do the Braga case."

"What were you doing over that time?" I asked. "Up until she came back from the D.R?"

She groaned and ran her hands through her hair. "I got a job and went back to school."

"Then that's why she didn't tell you," I sighed. "Yeah she would have had you but she knew you'd quit school and get a better job for the baby."

"Of course I would have, I would have done anything."

"Think about all those times you had to put your life on hold, Mia."

Brian nodded. "Yeah, she wouldn't want that for you again, not when you're family was split that much."

"So what?" Mia questioned. "She was trying to get the family back together _before_ she told me?"

"Before she told any of us," I guessed.

"Well there's no good thinking about it now," Mia sighed. "We need to think about the here and now."

"I say we let her tell us what she's comfortable with," Brian piped up. "If there's anything we want to know we'll take it from there, but guys, this isn't something you can just rush. Dom, I get you're probably angry and confused but Letty, she was there. She had to go through it all. Imagine being her, and imagine having to relive it now."

"I'd rather not," I mumbled, suddenly feeling sick.

"We have to get all this blame out of the way," Mia said softly. "And I mean all of us, we can't blame them or ourselves. And they need to stop too. Neutral slate the next time we see each other. We're going to get _everything_ out in the open."

I looked at her in disbelief. "How are we going to get Letty to agree?"

"Did you not see her today? She was exhausted, I think she just wants this all to end. She's been running for so long, hiding from everything she ever knew. I honestly think that Letty just wants to stop for at least a moment."

I nodded my agreement. We'd need to get a hold of them, just for a few minutes, to let them know that we wanted to talk everything over, no judgement, no blame. I'm sure it wouldn't be that easy but if we all agreed then it would be a start. And after they knew that we just wanted to talk, and really talk for once, I'd leave it up to them to decide when they wanted that. I needed answers, and there was no way I was messing up this time.

* * *

_R&R_


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: **_Firstly, I'm sorry if updates aren't as often as they have been. This story has gotten so much more amazing feedback than I ever hoped for so I'm a little afraid of messing up too much, y'know? So I really don't want to rush. Updates will be a weekly thing for sure (probably more often than that) but I can't promise that they'll be every day. I hope you still stick with me though because I love you guys so much for all the reviews, favourites and follows as well as just simply reading it :)_

But hey, long update! And there is quite a lot of dialogue BUT there's a scene near the end with just Dom and Letty so yay! :)

* * *

Mia's POV

The first talk went better than we could have imagined. They all agreed, including Letty, that we should sit down and really talk, all cards on the table, a real clean slate. We'd gone over to their hotel to speak to them about it, and to our surprise they agreed to come over in a couple of days once they'd had some time to themselves and a chance to talk things over before talking to us.

So when we went home we did a similar thing. We didn't talk, there would be plenty of the time for that, we just were. Dom instantly paid all of his attention to Lila. He wouldn't let Brian or me do a single thing, not feed her, not bathe her, not put her to sleep, nothing. I didn't really have it in my heart to argue with him about it. I smiled at Brian as he sat on the couch watching Dom play with Lila.

I let out a low breath as someone knocked at the door, show time.

* * *

Letty's POV

Everyone was fidgeting. I wanted to snap at them all out of it and hit them upside the head. If I could go there and do this talk then so could they. If they were honest about laying all the cards out and being fair then it couldn't be too bad, could it? This needed to be done whether I liked it or not, no turning back now, huh?

"OK, are we all sure?" Lisa asked as we headed up to the front door.

"Bit late for that now," Carmen whispered as she adjusted Daniel on her hip.

"Not really," Lisa mumbled. "We can turn around and leave."

"We said we'd come," Jackson pointed out.

"What is it with you?" Lisa snapped. "You were all ready to kick the shit out of Dom but you're too afraid to go back on your word?"

"Not afraid." Jackson rolled his eyes. "I just like to stick to my word, which was to come here so we're staying."

"We can always leave if things get ugly," Eric spoke up.

"The boys are right," I sighed. "We did promise and it's not like we can't leave at any point."

"I'll remind you of this later once they've guilt tripped you into staying," Lisa muttered.

I shrugged and moved closer to the door. I knew Lisa trusted them the least but she'd become more moody when it involved them recently. I let out a low sigh as I knocked on the door.

* * *

Dom's POV

We sat around the living room. No food tonight, just drinks. Not that it mattered, going by how I felt and how people kept playing with their drinks I knew no one was hungry. It was an awkward sort of silence, the only noise being that of Lila and Daniel playing off to the side. He was a little older and could talk fairly well for his age, but he was patient with Lila.

They kept my focus for a long while, made the awkward silence seem shorter. I only brought my attention back to the group when the shuffling started and everyone seemed to itch to say something.

"So, we gonna talk or not?" Lisa finally said, breaking the silence.

Mia nodded. "I suppose so."

"Then talk," Lisa shrugged.

"Lisa," Letty warned.

"Well they wanted to talk."

"This one should get some talk going," Letty mumbled. "I actually enjoyed some of my time with Owen..."

My eyes snapped up to hers. "When you were together or…?"

"Both," she shrugged. "It was easy, y'know? I never had to worry about anything. Life was all about pulling off jobs, eating food and having a good time."

"We used to do that," Mia piped up. "Well, the jobs part was down to you lot."

"Yeah," Letty agreed. "I enjoyed those times too."

"If I'd have known about all of this stuff, everything that's happened since things went to shit in LA then I would have changed the second I got out of prison."

Mia rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you should have done. Most decent people turn over a new leaf, but oh no, my lovable big brother decides to race illegally and hijack trucks."

"It was fun though," Letty mused. "But yeah, I think we all wished we'd changed. Gone down the straight and narrow. Well, maybe not with racing, but the other stuff for sure."

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" Mia asked.

Letty shrugged awkwardly. "I just couldn't, Mi. I wanted to, you'd have been the best person to tell but I guess I knew you'd make me stay…"

"Damn straight," Mia nodded.

"I'm sorry," Letty whispered.

"I'm not angry," Mia said softly. "Well not at you, at me mostly, for not realising. I'm normally so observant but I missed that."

"We didn't realise either," Jackson spoke up. "I normally don't miss anything either, but I missed that."

"Yeah," Carmen agreed. "We didn't know until the doctor's found out."

"That's why you kept Daniel a secret?" Brian guessed.

"Yeah, I found out I was pregnant but I didn't want to say anything because Letty was on the Braga case and I didn't want to distract anyone, but then we found out about Letty's baby," Carmen explained. "I felt so bad about it, I just… I couldn't tell them, not right away."

"So," Brian mused, turning his attention back to Letty. "You found out you were pregnant and that's what prompted you to find Dom? Even after you guys decided you might never see each other again."

Letty nodded, and I kept my eyes firmly on her as she spoke. "It was hard to accept it but I knew I had to, at least until things settled a little more. But then I found out I was pregnant and he at least needed to know so I went looking for him."

"But I left before you could tell me," I nodded. "Then you worked on getting me back, _again_, that's how Brian and the Braga case come into, right?"

She nodded slowly, carefully. "That's right. I knew if I said anything about the baby he wouldn't let me do it so I kept quiet, even to these guys. I'd brought them in to help me because I wasn't sure I could trust anybody else. I needed safety but even that didn't work."

"We kept our best watch on her," Eric continued. "That's how we got her out so quickly but…"

"But nothing," Letty snapped. "Everyone did everything right. It was my lack of concentration and that stupid dick that caused me to crash my car."

"We were lucky," Jackson sighed. "He didn't bother to check once he fired his gun, he just shot her and left, end of."

"Like you guys know when I got to the hospital I lashed out, I was sedated," Letty whispered. "I didn't even think to mention the baby, I'd told myself she had to be a secret so she'd be safe. I hadn't started to show all that much so it really wasn't obvious but I never got a chance to say…"

"The memory loss," I said, cutting it before she could hurry on. "Did you remember the baby?"

"Yes," she whispered sadly. "I remembered how much I wanted her, I remembered everything but I wished I hadn't. If I never remembered then maybe I wouldn't have hurt so much after losing her."

"What did you forget?" Mia mused. I think it was more to change the subject, to give Letty a break.

"Some things from the past, Dom leaving me in the D.R, a little bit about the crash," she shrugged. "Nothing big, it was all easily put together. They think it was just my brain trying to catch up with me and it had forgotten to add in certain bits."

"But it all came back pretty easily," Eric informed.

"The depression and that?" Brian questioned. "It was over the baby, right?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"She was angry about you not being there," Lisa said angrily, eyes held strongly on me. "She was angry at all of you but mostly Dom. She would thrash about and strike out. It was horrible to have to hold her down until she calmed herself."

"We had no choice," Jackson sighed, catching our worried looks. "She was ill, she needed to heal but with her lashing out all the time she couldn't so we had to be extreme and forceful on occasion."

"Let," Mia said, a little hesitant. "Depressed like when Dom went to prison and your parents left, or depressed like when my Dad died sort of depressed."

"Put the two together," Letty shrugged. "Then multiply it by a large number and you _might _be close."

I closed my eyes and felt my hands clench into fists. I'd heard stories about Letty when I was in prison. She had become quiet and reserved from the team. She would spend all day working in the garage or on her own car before coming home. She would eat then retire to her room. She barely spoke to anyone or strayed away from her routine. This happened for the whole of my first year and a little into the second. She'd been a little like that when her parents left but not so much.

When Dad died she broke just like the rest of us. That crippled with me going to prison probably didn't help matters. I'd seen her cry more in a week than I had in my whole life. That with seeing Mia heartbroken had been the thing that prompted me to lift that wrench and I'm sure it's the thing that made me keep on hitting. Letty changed and even after I came back she was different, very different. And to know recently she'd felt _worse_ just killed me. All these changes I saw in her weren't so surprising now.

"I'm so sorry," Mia whispered. I could hear it in her voice, she was trying her hardest not to cry.

"Mi, you didn't do anything," Letty assured.

"She didn't exactly help," Lisa snapped.

"Stop that," Letty warned. "She didn't know about anything before the accident or after."

"But she, and those two, have been so horrible," Lisa muttered. "There was no need."

"Well," Eric mused. "There was some need, and we agreed on that."

"It doesn't matter," Letty said angrily. "I kept secret my pregnancy and being alive, so they can be pissed for that. I was pissed at Dom for going against his word. And then the most recent events, we _were _on different sides, seeing me probably made them more pissed for the same reasons, and the same goes with me. We were all equally pissed and I'm sick of it. I have no more secrets to keep, you're all going to have to jump on this boat with me, because if you don't I'll sail into the fucking sunset on my own."

I glanced up to her. "Sailing into the sunset?"

She nodded. "Not in the romantic sense, but in the happy, we're a family sense."

We all seemed to think over that. Letty had been so hard, so sure that she wanted nothing to do with us but now she seemed to be the voice of reason. She was the one urging for peace, for us to stop fighting. It was kind of hard to argue with that.

* * *

Hours passed, we didn't necessarily talk about the same subject, in fact we drifted a little. We found out more about Carmen, Lisa, Jackson and Eric. And they found out more about us, from our own mouths, not just Letty's. We told them about Vince, Leon and Jesse – even what had happened. Well, except for Leon. The last time I saw him was the last day I saw Letty before she found me in the D.R. He had said he was going to stay in Mexico then when he was settled and had enough money together he would consider travelling for a bit. I wished I knew where he was, how he was doing but I knew wherever he was he was safe. Leon could blend in too well, he was too relaxed to attract any trouble.

After our musings on the past, yawns had escaped everyone. Maybe it was because she could see that I wanted to talk to Letty some more, I don't know, but Mia suggested that everyone stay there for the night. She said that Letty and I should have some time alone and she guessed they wouldn't leave Letty, so why not stay? And they did. There was a lot of sharing but everyone stayed.

Lila slept in her Moses basket in Brian and Mia's room. Carmen, Jackson and Daniel took Lila's room. Daniel slept in the cot, but with the side down seen as he wasn't used to sleeping in one while Carmen slept on the small couch in there and Jackson slept on the floor. Lisa and Eric slept in the spare room which they would also share with Letty. I was more than willing to give it up for them, I'd rather take the couch instead of having all three of them out here when two of them could share the bed and one could have the floor.

I sat in my same spot, watching Letty as everyone had finally settled to sleep. Every so often we would glance at each other but a good hour passed without a single word coming out. Eventually she moved to the kitchen and got a glass of water before settling down at the table. I joined her, sitting across from her, distance just like she wanted

"Is there really anything more to talk about?" Letty asked.

"I think so," I nodded. "I mean, do you still hate me?"

"I don't exactly love you," she shrugged.

"That doesn't answer my question," I sighed. "Not really anyway."

"I… Hmm. I guess I don't hate you anymore, I'm too tried for that shit, y'know?" She ran a hand through her hair. "But I'm still not going to run back to you."

"I don't expect you to."

"Good, because I'm willing to sort things out as a family, as friends, but you don't deserve more than that," she said sternly. "I know for a fact that I'm not innocent in any of this so if you feel equally as untrusting towards me then I understand."

"I don't really know how I feel towards you anymore," I admitted. "Of course I love you. I never stopped. But I can see you've changed, and don't get me wrong, I completely understand why now, but it makes me wonder if we can get through it."

"Then maybe we do have to talk," she mused.

"Does this mean you want to try and work things out?"

"I'm not sure," she sighed. "I want things to be OK again, I never thought I'd say that but now we're thrown together I think we need things to be OK."

"And how do we do that?"

"Be honest," she decided. "No one is here to tell you to back off or calm down. So let's be honest. Shout, scream, yell, just like we did when we were young. Let's get it all out and in the open without worrying about them. Because our situation is different to theirs, right?"

"Different?"

"Yes, our situation that involves them is on a bigger and general scale, but if _we _want to be family, friends, again then we really need to have our own talk," she mused. "Get our feelings out there and talk openly."

"You've changed your tune," I told her.

"I want this over, I want to relax, I haven't be able to in so long," she explained. "So talk."

"Fine, I wished you'd told someone," I told her honestly. "Mostly Brian, I wished you'd told him about the pregnancy then maybe he could have kept you safe _and_ gotten me home at the same time. You never would have done that job and we'd have been a family."

"Well, I wished you would have kept your word for once," she shot back. "And if you really couldn't stay, I wished you hadn't promised me."

I found myself growing angry, not at her, well, not entirely but at the whole situation. She was serious about getting things out in the open. Well, OK, then. "Yeah, well, you should have not worried about my reaction or what had happened that day, you should have told me the second you got there or that night on the beach when I first brought up the idea of going our separate ways. Hell you could have told Han, he would have helped you find me."

"You never would have come home," she snapped. "No way you would have stopped. Hearing about the baby would have made you stay away, to protect us or whatever bullshit you come up with."

"It was never bullshit," I growled. "I left to protect it you whether you see that or not."

"Well look how that turned out!"

"You don't think I see how shit things got? Oh, I see it. But you didn't have to do that job, you should have moved on and forgot about me."

"Oh I'm sorry, for some of us it wasn't quite that easy to fall in love again."

I froze for a moment as thoughts of Elena flooded me. Fell in love? I'm not sure. Sure I had feeling and there was love there, but the same sort of love I felt for Letty? The same extent? Surely not, but I knew Letty wouldn't get that.

"Well, what about Eric?"

"Eric?" she laughed. "Nothing happened between me and Eric."

"So only Owen then, huh?"

"Simply sex, nothing more," she ground out.

"You don't seem so sure," I snapped, but decided to drop Owen from the conversation for now. "And you and Eric always look pretty cosy."

"He's a friend," she muttered. "I can see that you're jealously isn't under check still. Just a simple gesture from a guy and you instantly think I'm sleeping with them."

I groaned. I had suspected it in the past, but I'd always been wrong. Funny, I never expected it with Owen until I was told and something was going on there.

"Lost for words?" she snapped. "You really are impossible, you know that?"

"You're one to talk," I scoffed.

"Me?" she gasped.

"Don't look so surprised." I stood up and paced a little. This wasn't just recent upset and anger, but all the things we'd locked away since the day we met.

She stood up suddenly too, knocking her glass over. We both ignored the spilt contents as it dripped everywhere. "This is all childish."

"I agree," I nodded, voice only slightly calmer.

"I meant just you, but I am sorry for everything," she told me. "I really am. And maybe I hope one day I can learn to trust you again, that I will actually want you near me so _maybe_ we can even start to _think_ about there being an us again."

"I'm sorry too," I agreed, ignoring her childish comment. "But I need to learn to trust you too, y'know? And maybe I don't want to even think about an us again."

"So all this persistency to find me, all the starting when you did find me, all the urges to talk to me and get me to understand, and you don't want to even think about there being an us again? Bullshit."

"How do you know it's bullshit?"

"Because I know you."

"We've all changed, Let."

"Not you," she accused. "Still angry, still acting before you think, still being the same reckless, idiotic Dominic."

"Oh, who's being childish now?" I growled, anger spurring up.

"Ugh," she screamed. "I hate you."

"Yeah, well I hate you too!"

She stormed past me and across the whole to the spare room. She went in and slammed the door as hard as she could. I'd be surprised if it didn't wake Lisa and Eric up. I kicked the table with my own anger seen as it was the closest thing to me. Me? Impossible? She was the impossible one.

I stormed out into the living room and plopped down on the couch in a huff. Yeah, I was definitely being childish but in the moment I didn't care. I felt myself sulking, but not long before Letty came out of the spare room. I glanced up, glare still in place. She was heading to the kitchen until she spotted me. She stood on the spot, arms folded across her chest with her own glare firmly in place.

"What?" she finally snapped.

I got up and moved over to stand in front of her. "You were the one staring at me."

"Only because you were staring at me first!"

"Well stop and then I will," I compromised.

"You stop, you started it!"

"See? Childish!"

Her glare intensified. "Dominic."

"Lecita."

"Fuck off," she snapped. Whether it was for the glaring or the name I wasn't sure.

"Make me," I challenged.

"I hate you," she told me, for the second time that night.

"The feeling is mutual," I told her. "And so much for not hating me anymore."

"That's before you started acting like this!"

"Like what?"

"Like a jerk, like you can do no wrong," she growled. "Like you're so much better."

I froze. Memories flooding back and a thought coming to mind. "You said similar things to me not long before we started dating."

I could see her freeze to. She suddenly didn't seem so sure. "N-No."

"Yes," I nodded. "We yelled about hating each other and you told me what a dick I was, a few days later BAM we were together even after all the arguing in between."

"Not true," she said, being stubborn like always. "I hate you because of those things, and that's all it is, hate."

"Sure," I smirked, suddenly liking the conversation now.

"Stop that," she snapped.

"What?"

"Acting like that!"

"Like what?" I asked, amused now.

"I hate you," she muttered.

I watched as she retreated back into her room. I knew the arguing was a lot more serious than when we were young but the similarities gave me _some _hope at least. Maybe things could get back on track, eventually.

* * *

_R&R_


	30. Chapter 30

Mia's POV

The next day I walked into the living room to see Letty sitting on one end of the couch and Dom on the other end. She was sat upright with her arms folded, already a bad sign, even before I saw the scowl on her face. Her eyes were zoned in on the wall and I knew it was to stop her from looking at Dom who was looking amused. His arms too were folded but he was twisted to the side so she could watch Letty. The grin on his face consued me. She was pissed, he was happy, something had happened last night but it was hard to tell if it was good or not.

"What's going on?"

I almost jumped out of my skin as Brian stood behind me and whispered into my ear. "Shit, you scared the hell out of me." I held my hand to my chest. "Dom and Letty."

"Wow, what happened?" He chuckled. "Talk about contast."

"Hmm," I agreed. This wasn't new. Brian hadn't been around long enough before Let's accident to see them together properly, this was oddly normal.

I shook my head and headed into the kitchen. I started to make breakfast before Brian stopped me and took over. I smiled gratefully before moving over to the phone. I was going to call Han and Gisele, or at least try. Hobbs had left us his contact number so we could keep in touch until it was official that Owen was going down for good, I hoped he would be able to get a hold of Han and Gisele for me seen as they still didn't have anywhere permament with Gisele _still_ in hospital.

* * *

Dom's POV

I tried my hardest not to laugh. She still scrunched her nose up and her cheeks puffed out still when she was angry. It was adorable to say the least, but I never ever told her that. Well, except once. She was about sixteen I think, I'd honestly just started to notice her in more of a romantic way and I blurted out one day that she was adorable when she was angry/moody. Big mistake. It only made things worse and she started htiting me. Word of warning, never ever call Letty adorable, especially when she's already in a rotten mood.

Every so often she would move her eyes to look at me before snapping them back to the wall. I became aware of Mia standing in the doorway watching us but I couldn't tear my eyes away. I was sure I'd at least moved on a little, that the love I felt for her had been diluted some but nope, it was just as strong. I could see that now. A slimer the old Letty, teenage Letty, had slipped through last night and I wasn't about to let that be the last time I saw it.

"Still being moody?" I asked her as Mia left, followed by Brian.

"I'm not being moody," she pouted.

"What would you call it then?"

"Understandable?"

"Aw, come on," I laughed. "Cheer up a little bit."

"I will not cheer up," she snapped. I thought for a moment that maybe I had really hit a nerve, things had changed so much that maybe this wasn't like her old moods, back then she would sulk for a bit then get bored. "You were so annoying last night."

_Oh, good_, so it was wasn't about anything but last night. That in mind my grin came back. "You were equally annoying."

"And it wasn't like our old fights," she said stubbornly.

"Explain to me how it wasn't."

"We're not kids anymore."

I laughed a little. "Fine, that one I'll give you."

"Things have changed."

I nodded. "Noted."

"Why are you so happy?" she asked angrily, finally unfolding her arms and looking at me properly.

"Let, whether you like it or not, last night was _normal_ for us, hell, right now is normal for us," I told her seriously.

She stared at me for a moment before her features softened slightly. "Yeah, I guess you're right," she finally admitted.

"Wow, that was easy," I teased. "I'm going to milk the hell out of this."

She grabbed one a cushion and stood up. I knew exactly what was coming. I braced myself as she started hitting me repeatedly with it, swear word after swear word tumbling out of her mouth. I bit my lip so not to laugh, that would only spur her on for sure. Instead I held my arms up so she couldn't hit my face and took it. When she stepped away from me I finally laughed. Especially at the sight of her standing there, hands on her hips and that scowl back on her face.

"Dick," she muttered angrily.

"What's going on here?" Lisa asked.

I glanced up to see her, Jackson, Eric and Carmen shuffle into the room. She looked pissed while the other three just looked confused. I grinned at her. "Oh nothing, just having some fun, aren't we _Lecita_?"

"Don't call me that." I'm sure it was supposed to sound angry but it came out in a groan as she threw the cushion at me.

"What happens if I keep calling you it?" I asked.

"I'll kick your ass that's what."

"So you'll get angry?" I grinned. "Because you know I think you're cute when you get all rattled up."

Yeah, I was most definietly gonna get my ass kicked now but it would be worth it. She kicked my shin. I grasped it and hissed out, trying not to swear. I knew she could kick me a hell of a lot harder so she wasn't as angry as she could be, just wanted me to shut up. Nope, never gonna happen. I was in a real good mood for the first time since I found out about Letty being alive.

"Stop it," Lisa hissed.

"Don't," I heard Mia say as I defended myself from another round of being hit by the cushion. "This is normal."

"Normal?" Eric asked hestinantly. "Are you sure?"

"Oh, yeah," she laughed. "If things hadn't changed so much I'd be out of the house now and suggesting you do the same."

"Why?" Jackson asked, curiousty and smirk clear in his voice.

"They'd shout at each other, get the other rattled," Mia explained. "Then they'd jump each other and not leave their room for at least three hours, sometimes they'd be in there for the whole day."

"They wouldn't do that now would they?" I almost moved over and hit Lisa for sounding so digusted.

"Nah, probably not," Mia sighed. "But this is a definite start."

"But they're fighting," Carmen gasped.

"Well," Jackson mumbled. "Let is fighting, Dom just looks amused."

I chuckled at that and Letty stopped suddenly. She huffed and plopped down beside me. I nudged her knee with my own and she turned her glare on me. I held my hands up innocently, smile still in place. She let out a low breath and turned her head forward again. I placed my hand on her knee softly and chuckled slightly. My hand was there for a few seconds before I remembered her asking for some distance, but when I went to move it I realised she didn't look upset by it or tried to move away so I left my hand there. Trust a _fight_ to change things for us a bit.

* * *

I wandered out onto the beach, smile still on my face. I sat beside Letty with my hand on her knee for an hour before she shuffled away to get some breakfast that Mia had cooked. Eric was grinning like an idiot at me, as was Carmen, the two of them weren't half bad. Jackson was watching me curiously, he didn't seemed pissed but he wasn't exactly thrilled. Lisa on the other hand just watched me like a hawk, she clearly didn't trust me and as long as she didn't take Letty away from us I wasn't going to get worked up over it. After breakfast Mia gave us the update on Han and Gisele, saying that they were finally moving into their new place this weekend and were staying in London for about a year. They would have a steady number and hopefully could keep in touch better.

The others were settled around the campfire. We'd had dinner not too long ago and fresh air was definitely needed with the amount we ate. It was only just getting dark now. Lisa was fiddling with the sand as she talked to Jackson, Eric and Carmen were talking with Brian and Mia while the kids laid out on a blanket. Making noise every so often but generally keeping quiet. Letty was there but a little way away from the group. I moved over and sat in the sand besied her, keeping a slight gap between us for now.

"Let, I am sorry if I took it too far before and really did make you angry," I whispered softly.

"You didn't seem sorry," she pointed out.

"Well you have to understand, I caught a glimpse of the old you and I just..."

"Just what?" she asked curiously.

I shook my head. "I remembered why we're doing this, I realised that we can get back on track."

"At least a steady track," she agreed.

I held my breath and shuffled closer to her. I stopped and watched her face for a moment, trying to decide if I should suffle back or stay still. She glanced up at me, an awkward sort of smile on her face before she looked back at the fire. I settled, my body relaxing and watched the fire. It was nice to at least be near her again and not have her flinch.

"Let," I started curiously. "Before... You didn't want me to touch you. Why was that?"

"Whenever you touch me it reminds me of what happened to my- our baby."

I smiled a little at the correction despite what she was saying. "Present tense huh?"

"I'm not completely over it," she admits. "I mean, when you touch me I remember the night I got pregnant and then the night you left me in the D.R. Then I remember losing her. Partly because of you."

I nodded. "I get that, I wish I didn't but I do. But Let, I'm never going to make those mistakes again."

"You always say that," she mumbled. "But you never change."

"Let, ever since the day I thought you died I tried to change. I even let them take me to prison, without you I was so sick of running, I hated myself for not changing like I always promised you. It ruined my life."

"I am glad you moved on," she whispered.

"Yes, well, I'm not even sure that's what it was now."

She looked up at me. "Then what was it?"

I shrugged. "And I'm not dwelling on it."

I'm sure she smiled but if she did it was gone within seconds. I placed my hands behind me and leaned back on the them. I set one in the sand behind her back. I wanted to be closer to her but I was going to do so carefully so I wouldn't spook her. Her eyes moved slowly to watch my actions. I moved away again but shuffled back to where there were bigger rocks around the fire pit to create an almost barrier. I leaned against one of the rocks, it was a little bit back from the group. I was surprised when she shuffled back to sit beside me.

Feeling brave now that she'd come to me, I placed my arm gently around her shoulders but stayed leaning back against the rock so it was only lightly draped around her. She shuffled a little so there was space between her back and the rock. I kept my arm there, hoping she'd relax. If she didn't I'd move but thankfully she didn't bolt. I kept still, not wanting to scare her too much.

Without thinking my arm fell from her, I propped myself up and used my other hand to trace a line over her stomach. She shivered and recoiled slightly before settling into my touch. I could see her bite her lip and close her eyes for the slightest moment. _Fuck_. She was gonna cry. I retreated my hand quickly and sat back against the rock again, watching the fire closely.

"How are you feeling?"

I gwaped at her. "I should be asking you that."

"No, everyone asks me that," she sighed. "I haven't really asked you. Especially about _her_."

"If you don't mind me asking, what would you have called her?" I asked it quietly, afraid I'd upset her.

"I never really thought about it," she admitted. "I mean names ran through my mind. Apparently when you lose a child, no matter what stage at, it helps if you give them a name but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I was in no state of mind then one thing happened after another."

"Well maybe we could name her now," I said thoughtfully. "If you want to that is... It can be a way for both of us to connect too."

She bit her lip. "I don't know, Dom."

I nodded. "I understand."

"But then I feel bad because I know I got some time to get my head around the fact that I was pregnant, but you only just found out and she's gone so you don't get the chance to get your head around that fact," she said sadly.

"But it hit you harder," I mumbled.

"So the news didn't upset you?"

"It floored me," I told her honestly. "But I mean you had that time to get excited about being a Mom then you lost her, but I had both news at the same time, realistically I just had the horrible news, not the excitement so I didn't have that downfall you did."

"This is so fucked up," she said angrily.

I let out a low, long sigh. "I know but at least we're talking properly now, right?"

"I refered to her as 'Peanut' a lot when I'd talk to her, not sure she could hear me all wrapped up in there but I did it anyway," she said after a few minutes of silence. "Sometimes I called her 'Monkey' though."

"Peanut," I laughed. "I like it."

She smiled suddenly, a huge smile. "I haven't been able to smile about her in so long."

"About Peanut," I corrected.

"Fine," she laughed. "I haven't been able to smile about Peanut in so long."

I quickly kissed her cheek and jumped back. "I am sorry Letty, I took away something from you that I can't give back. At least not the same." She froze when she realised I was talking about giving her another baby. "I'm not saying we have to," I told her quickly. "All I'm saying is that I can't make up for the one we lost, and it's all my fault. I get why you did that job and I thought I blamed you a little for what happened to Peanut but I don't. I'd have done the same thing it were me. I really am so sorry and I hope we can get through this because I miss you."

She only relaxed and nodded before leaning into my side. I kept my hands in my lap as we leaned against the rock. She sighed before setting her eyes on the fire again. _So far, so good_, I thought happily. From our conversation I knew things would be hard and I'm man enough to admit there'll be times where I'll probably cry, or want to. But with Letty leaning into me I knew it would be worth it.

* * *

**A/N: **_Wow, this story has more chapters than I thought and I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVEIWS :3 As this story has gone on I've gotten so worried about the chapters being terrible but from the reviews I'm definitely feeling better ^-^ They should be going back to LA soon, I'm not sure if they'll stay there but they're definitely going to visit seen as they can. I know Dotty aren't a couple still but I hope the closeness growing between them is enough for now. And I don't know how people feel about naming the baby after all this time, it's part of the reason why I choose a nickname instead of a real name, it's also because I'm sick of referring to the baby as "her" all the time, it didn't feel right :)_


	31. Chapter 31

Dom's POV

A week passed and I noticed a lot about Letty. The idea of going back to LA had popped up a few times but we never really settled on anything so Letty and that kept looking for a place to stay so they could get out of the hotel. In the end I offered them my place. It wasn't that far away and it would be better than the hotel until they got their own place. They didn't stay there much though, they surprisingly spent most of their time at Brian and Mia's place.

So over the week I saw a lot of them. Lisa relaxed a lot more but I could see she was wary, she could be sour all she wanted so long as it didn't get in the way. Jackson was just as quiet, only speaking up when a conversation really interested him or he felt he needed to step in. I got on with Carmen and Eric the best. Both were pretty welcoming and easy to talk to, then there was Daniel who made play time with Lila even more enjoyable.

But it was Letty I saw the most of, or I guess the most change in. Over the week we progressed. She was able to sit right next to me. On occasion my hand would find its way to her knee where it would squeeze gently then just lay there. She never shifted away, only tensed for a second so I never ventured further than that. As well as that we talked. We spoke about the baby and how we felt about it, we talked about her time after the accident up until we found her. She was tight lipped, only letting certain details out but we were talking and she could stand to be near me so I never complained.

But then the bad stuff came. Sometimes we'd talk too long about everything that had happened and she's just suddenly stop. I'd see her eyes darken and her face pale before she'd draw back in on herself. Whenever that happened I'd wait for her to start those kind of conversations again. The first time it happened I didn't but then I saw what Eric, Lisa, Jackson and Carmen had all seen. Sometimes I'd find Letty waking in the middle of the night, screaming the place down before she sat in the kitchen, lights off and a drink in her hand. Other times I'd see her curled up on one of the guest beds, she'd be crying but would deny it later when asked so we never brought it up again. Once I even found her sitting outside in the pouring rain at two in the morning. I saw the dark side of her, and I wondered if it was seeing us again and talking about it all that had brought it all up again. I mean, could she really have been this way when she was working with Owen? Surely he would have noticed something?

* * *

Mia's POV

I could see Dom watching Letty. It had been a week and we'd all seen what he had seen. I could see that it worried him to no end, that he really had no idea what to do, hell none of us did. I glanced at Lila and when I was sure she was OK I got up from the floor and made my way into the kitchen. I grabbed the phone and a bottle of water before sitting at the table. I watched the phone as I fiddled with the bottle.

"Watched phones never ring." I looked up to see Brian pulling out the chair next to me. "Or something like that."

"I'm contemplating making a phone call," I told him.

"To who?" he questioned. "About what?"

"Han and Gisele," I sighed. "To let them know we won't be here, that we'll be in LA."

I chanced a look at him. He was leaning back in his chair, his hands gripping the table as he stared at me in disbelief. I couldn't really blame him. We'd brought it up before but the conversations never lasted and we all decided to stay here but I couldn't stop thinking about. There was so many bad memories back there but so many good ones. If the cops hadn't ruined any of our old stuff then hopefully we would have things to go back for. Pictures of the team, of my Dad, my Mom. I just… There was so much I needed to see again. Maybe it would all be a wasted journey but I had to at least check.

"Brian, say something," I begged.

"I thought you didn't want to go back," he finally breathed out.

"I'm not saying I want to move back but I do need to go back."

"But why?" he asked curiously, moving a little closer to me. "You said that place only had bad memories now, they tainted the good ones. Hell, I've seen and heard you rant about it."

"I know," I agreed. "But if the house has stayed in the same condition it had been when we left then there's some things to go back to."

"But you're not saying we're moving?"

"No," I said quickly. "We'd talk about that of course, but I was thinking we'd be there for at least a couple of weeks."

"Shouldn't you have spoken to all of us before Han and Gisele?"

"I was hoping to get some advice from Gisele," I admitted.

He shifted his chair back and I watched him curiously as he did. He reached out and pulled me to him, settling me down on his lap. I rested my head on his shoulder as his arms wrapped around me.

"If you want to go we'll go," he whispered. "Lila and I will definitely go with you."

"Dom? Letty? The others?" I questioned.

"I'm not sure about Dom and Letty," he sighed. "But if Letty goes they'll go."

"When do you think I should bring it up?"

"Soon," he decided. "Then we can go as soon as."

* * *

Letty's POV

I could see everyone was just as nervous as I was. Mia had called a "family meeting" but as soon as we all gathered she just sat there in silence. I remembered our old meetings. If the speaker was trying not to smile or spoke quickly then it was something good. But if they did this – kept quiet, fidgeted – then it was bad. The self-conscious part of me wondered if it was anything to do with how I'd be acting lately. I would try to tell them the truth if I knew what it was myself. Part of me guessed that it was talking about it all again and the part of me figured it was the fact that I _could_ freak out about it all now. With Owen I had to hide.

"Me and Mia and have been talking," Brian said, breaking the silence for the first time since the meeting was called.

"Yeah," Mia nodded. Her voice sounded off, scared. "I had an idea."

"And it's only to do with Mia, myself and Lila," Brian said quickly. "However if anyone you would like to accompany us then that would be great."

"Accompany you?" I mumbled.

"Yeah, we're going away for a couple of weeks," Brian sighed. "Well at least two weeks, we're not really sure how long for."

We all looked around, trying to work out what the hell was going on. My eyes fell on Dom. He had Lila on his lap and his arms had tightened around her. I'd noticed that, how much Dom seemed to care about her. He'd always play with her, look after her and generally just watch out for her. I guess the idea of her going away for God knows how long wound him up a little.

"W-Where are you taking her?" he stuttered out.

Mia's eyes grew wide, the fear more obvious. "LA."

Dom and I both stared at each other for a long while. "LA?" We repeated.

"Yes," Mia squeaked.

Brian put a hand on her leg to comfort her. "She wants to see the house again, she said if nothing has been touched then all your old stuff will be there."

"Oh," I breathed out.

"Well that's…" Dom trailed off.

"I'm not saying you have to come," Mia rushed out. "I just figured I should tell you in case you wanted to come. I'm not saying I'm gonna move back there or anything but I have to go back. I have to see it one more time, we left in such a rush…"

"Mia, calm down," Dom sighed. "I get it."

"Me too," I nodded. "And I never thought I'd say this… But I want to go back too."

I almost chuckled at how relieved she looked. But I couldn't help but laugh when Dom agreed and Mia tightly hugged him, so much so that he really looked like he was struggling to breathe. I shifted over and sneakily took Lila from him. As she sat happily on my lap Daniel came over to see her.

Mia started chattering on about how they were leaving as soon as and how she was going to call Han in Gisele just in case she was well enough to visit while were in LA. I wasn't sure if I was surprised that Lisa, Jackson, Eric and Carmen all decided to come along. But I was definitely surprised when they listened to Mia and even started talking about how we'd get there. I magically became more interested in what the kids were doing.

* * *

**A/N: **_It's a little shorter than I would have liked it to be but the next one has them visiting LA. I was asked about more Brian/Mia moments, so I added a small one in but there should be some in the next chapter I hope._

_R&R_


	32. Chapter 32

Brian's POV

It had only taken a couple of days to get flights back to LA. We booked five hotel rooms as well. Lila, Mia and I would be in one, Letty, Daniel and Carmen would be in another, Eric and Jackson would share one, while Dom and Lisa would have one each. Packing stuff to take with us was the worst part. I watched Mia trying to do it, whenever I tried to help it just stressed her out more. She spent half the time trying to figure out how much we'd need, which was hard considering we didn't know how long we'd be there for.

But once the packing was done it was just the anticipation of going back. I could see how much Mia, Letty and Dom were thinking about it and I really couldn't blame them. Sure there were bad memories for me too but nothing like the ones they had. The anxious feeling just wouldn't budge though so I had myself thinking of Lila. I was excited for this trip because of her. She wasn't talking yet but she was more playful than before and liked to walk around with the furniture and other people for support. When she'd come to England it was purely business and she wasn't interacting half as much. Now she could and I was going to make this trip as easy for Mia as possible.

"Are you sure I haven't forgotten anything?" Mia mused.

It was just the three of us at home. Dom, Letty and the others had gone back to his place to pack up. I reached across the table and placed my hands over hers. "Yes, Mia, I think you got it all. And we have money, if we need anything we can buy it. Plus, all your old stuff was there…"

I could see her cringe a little but eventually she nodded. "Maybe I could see if I can fit into any of my old clothes."

"I'm sure you could."

"I thought your boobs deflated a little after you gave birth," she sighed. "And the extra weight hasn't completely gone."

"You look amazing," I told her honestly. "In fact, I think you look better."

She smiled, a real smile. I realised then how much I'd missed it. I'd seen her smile a lot since Letty decided to give us a chance, hell, I'd even heard her laugh but it was never real. This was. She looked like the old Mia again. I hoped LA would be good for her.

* * *

Mia's POV

Stepping off of the plane was hard, settling into the hotel room and freshening up was hard, but driving towards our neighbourhood was worse. On the way we stopped at the police station. Any keys to the house that remained were kept in evidence with a few of our things that were left. Hobbs had informed them that the investigation was over so we could get our things back with no trouble. Once we had it all we drove towards the house. Seen as we had crappy rental cars to work with for now it made the drive there even more uncomfortable.

When we pulled up at the house Dom, Letty and I stood on the front lawn looking at the front door. Brian stayed behind us, Lila on his hip. I could hear her giggling. I could also hear Lisa talking to Letty about how they were going to leave us to it and come back in a couple of hours. It sounded more distant that it was and a quick look to my right told me that Letty only nodded as she gazed at the house.

"Who wants to the have the honour?" I asked as I held up the keys.

"I don't feel like I have the right," Dom mumbled.

"It was never really my house," Letty sighed. "So I guess it goes to you."

I gulped a little before walking up to the front door. It had to happen as some point. As I reached the door I saw the cobwebs and the dust. I wiped it away from the door handle and inserted the key. The click of the door unlocking seemed louder than I remembered and the door creaked loudly as it opened.

I took a deep breath before stepping inside. I almost backed out of the house, threw up, screamed, _something_. It all looked the exact same. I remembered changing a few things after the heist and everyone split up, but I never changed that much of it. When the Braga thing went down we had to get out and I just left everything, apart from a small bag of essentials, and it was all still here. However, there were a few empty spots when the police had taken things for evidence.

"Shit," Letty breathed. "Was the wallpaper always that colour?"

"It's dulled a bit I think," I mused.

"Wow, you really didn't change anything," Dom breathed out.

"No," I sighed. "Hell, Leon and Jesse's things should still be in the basement."

"Crap," Letty groaned. "What do we do about Leon's stuff?"

I thought about it for a long while as I walked through the living room, checking out the pictures that were still around. Pictures of the team and pictures of my parents. "If we keep the house we can just keep it in the basement or the loft, if not we'll have to think about getting a storage unit until we can decide what to do with it."

"I'm down with that," Dom agreed. "What about Vince and Jesse's?"

"We can sort through it," Letty suggested. "Keep the important stuff."

"Yeah," Dom nodded. "We still have some of Mom and Dad's stuff in the attic."

I nodded my agreement and continued to look around at everything. As soon as Dom and Letty actually started to move around and take a look at things I felt the tension in me slip away. This wasn't so bad.

Once I'd scanned over every inch of the living room and kitchen I headed up to the stairs. I entered my room first. It was exactly the same, bed made, piles of clothes to be washed and my stuff littered across the room. I settled down on the bed, I dropped the evidence bag with my things in on the floor and picked up the photo that was sat on my bedside table. It was one of the team, an old one, I could tell because my Dad was in it and I looked disgustingly young, and Leon and Jesse weren't there.

After a long time of studying everyone in the photo I moved on to the ones that were on my desk and shelves. Another team photo was on my desk except we were older, Dad wasn't there but Jesse and Leon were. On my shelves I found all different ones. There was at least one picture of me with each member of the team then one of me and my parents. My favourite photos apart from the team one was the family photo I had where Dom and I were really young, one of me and Dom together, one of me with my Dad and one of me with my Mom.

I thought if I ever saw them again I'd freak, smash them up and cry like there's no tomorrow but I didn't, I was happy. I fingered them all carefully and smiled as I remembered (or tried to remember) the days they were taken. After the pictures I checked out my books. Some for fun and others for school. I'd missed just having hours on end to read about nothing in particular. My old notepads were here and my art stuff.

Clothes were the last thing I checked out. My wardrobe was full as was my chest of drawers but I did notice a couple of items missing. I hadn't taken those particular items with me so they must have been taken into evidence. I looked through the bag I'd brought up. All the evidence had been catalogued into piles. Each of us had our own pile with shared stuff being in a separate pile. I emptied my bag onto the bed. There was some of my school stuff, my hairbrush, a toothbrush and some clothes. The same clothes I noticed were missing. They were faded and torn in places, some from years of wearing them and some from where the police had obviously done some analysis.

I left the evidence stuff on my bed and lifted myself up. I left the room, not wanting to go through any more stuff. I made the journey down the hallway to Vince's old room. I'd tidied up a little after that last heist but I couldn't bring myself to change anything. The covers on the bed were still in a messy pile, Vince never made his bed so when it came to it I couldn't either. I'd even left some clothes on the floor to make it seem as messy as it had been when he was still here. I took a moment to take in the posters, the family pictures and the other objects around the room. I moved over to the wardrobe and opened it up. My eyes fell on the black and red checked shirt. I fingered it carefully. Vince hated shirts but I always said he needed something nice and fancy so I bought it for him. I'm sure it became too small for him but here it was in his cupboard. I lifted it out and pulled it from the hanger. I placed it on and button up one of the buttons to hold it on. It was way too big for me but it was soft. I could feel my eyes start to water as images of Vince flashed through my mind. I sat down on the bed so I could look around some more.

* * *

Dom's POV

Mia had gone up the stairs first, leaving Letty and I alone downstairs. I shot Letty a sympathetic smile as she sat down on the couch. Her eyes scanned the place and I decided to go upstairs myself. I grabbed the bag that had my things from evidence. The first place I went to was my room. I pushed it open and took the sight in. It looked exactly the same way it had before I left for Mexico.

Mia had clearly freshened the room up because it wasn't this clean before I left, but she hadn't changed a thing. I wondered if maybe Letty had continued to stay in here, maybe that was why the room was so clean, but then maybe she stayed in the spare room, I wouldn't blame her. My stuff was still everywhere. My clothes were in the wardrobe. The only things missing were the objects in the bag I held. I spent as much time as needed on putting those things back but as soon as I did I left the room.

As I opened the door to leave I saw Letty about to enter.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

I shook my head. "It was technically your room."

"I was greedy wasn't I?" she laughed nervously. "I still have stuff in the spare room from when it was my room."

I chuckled a little at that. "Well all of our stuff wouldn't have fitted in here, I forgot how small this room was."

She pushed me playfully. "Well if someone was willing to part with his things then there would have been room."

"Still not got over that?" I teased.

She glared at me but a smile quickly replaced it. "Well I've checked the spare room, and after here I'm going to check the basement."

"Yeah," I sighed. "I'm going to check Vince's room before the basement."

"Yeah, maybe I'll see Vince's room last, although I never went there much while he was here."

I nodded slightly before changing the subject. "I hate to ask, but when you came back here, between the heist in LA and the Braga case... Where did you sleep?"

"Spare room, but I found myself sleeping in here every once in a while."

I smiled a little at the answer before giving her a slight nod. She walked passed me to the bed. I breathed in for a moment before leaving the room, I made sure the door was open slightly. When I reached Vince's room his door was open a little. I pushed it further open and peered in.

Mia was sat on the end of his bed. She had a red and black checked shirt on that I swore was Vince's. She had her legs crossed, his guitar balanced on them. She held it carefully as she strummed it.

"Mia?" I asked carefully.

"Did V think I hated him?"

I frowned as I moved to sit next to her. "What do you mean?"

"Well we dated for a while and he never really seemed to get over it," she shrugged. "I know he moved on eventually, but back then, even when Brian first came. Did he think I hated him?"

"Why would he think that?"

"Because I acted like I didn't care, and I got Brian to take me to Cha Cha Cha," she mumbled. "But I did care, Dom. I know I ended things with him but it still hurt. It bothered me when I saw him with other girls but I didn't have the right to be bothered by it, y'know?"

"He was angry at the situation," I sighed. "Brian didn't help things but V always had a temper. He was never angry at you though. He loved you, right up until the day he died."

"I miss him," she whispered. "He was always there, y'know? As far back as I can remember and now he's gone. They're all gone."

I nodded. "I know our family isn't the same anymore, Mi, but you're not alone I promise you that. We'll never forget about the boys, like we never forgot about Mom and Dad."

She placed the guitar on its stand before sitting back down and shuffling closer to me. She curled up against me as I wrapped my arms around her. "Will you tell me some stories? About Mom and Dad, about Vince and the team, please?" she asked hopefully.

* * *

Letty's POV

After I set my evidence bag in Dom's room and finished looking I was going to go into V's room but as I approached I heard Dom and I realised he was in there with Mia. I listened by the door as he recounted a story about the beach, a time when both their parents were alive. Once the story was finished I tip-toed away as he started to tell another one.

When I reached the living room I spotted Brian sitting on the couch playing with Lila. I watched them for a moment, neither of them ever looking up. When Lila started to giggle really loudly I took a deep breath and headed towards the basement.

It was still freezing down here like it always was. The boys had heaters down here but they'd forget to set the timer so it always took forever to heat up. When I went down I flicked them on anyway out of habit. Jesse's half of the room came first. I laughed at the site. A third of the room was filled with essentials like hygiene stuff and clothes, another third of the room was filled with posters and magazines and the last third was filled with his computer stuff. Typical Jesse. I found it hard not to smile as I looked round. The entire room really did sum him up in a nutshell.

Not wanting to ruin my good mood I moved out of his area. The basement had been split up with fake walls. There was a small area at the bottom of the stairs. Straight in front was a fake wall with a temporary door that led to Jesse's room. On the right was another wall with a door that led to Leon's room, that wall extended back to separate the two rooms. Before they came it was used for storage but it only ever took up a quarter to half of the space so we moved all that junk to the shed and attic and let the boys change it into two bedrooms. Small bedrooms but still somewhere to sleep.

Leon's room was exactly the same as I remembered. Whenever I got into fights with Dom I remembered coming down here to talk with him. Leon and I had been friends from day one. He was easy to talk to, and he didn't judge. Those qualities mixed with how relaxed he always seemed to be made him the perfect person to go to when something was wrong. I sat on his bed and pulled one of his pillows onto my lap. I hugged it tightly as I looked around the room. I hoped to God Leon was still out there, still alive. I thought so much about tracking him down but I wasn't going to drag anyone back into this life. Maybe he'd hear about what had happened and come home. Maybe. I could hope.

"Let?"

"In here," I called as I heard Dom's footsteps.

Seconds later he was coming through the door. "What are you doing?"

"Just thinking."

He nodded. "How are you feeling?"

"I don't really know," I admitted. "I felt really happy going into Jesse's room, it just screamed his name, y'know? But now I just feel unsure about everything."

He moved over and sat down on the bed beside me. He moved one arm to wrap around me. I didn't shrug it off but instead leaned into him, letting out a sigh as I did. I could feel his lips brush my hair for just a moment before he too sighed.

"How's Mia?"

"Upset," he mumbled sadly. "She's still in Vince's room."

"I know Brian is a good guy but I can't really blame her."

"Well Vince was her friend, her best friend in fact, before he was her boyfriend," he shrugged. "Hell, I think she was even closer with him than she was with me."

"Only 'cause Vince is stubborn," I laughed but I stopped when I realised my mistake. He isn't stubborn, he _was_ stubborn. Past tense.

"He probably still is," Dom chuckled, seemingly getting my hesitation. "Bet wherever he is he's causing trouble with that temper of his."

I nodded slightly, he was right. And Jesse was probably still nervous and excited like always, Mr T was probably still the coolest person I ever met and Mrs T was probably still the nicest woman on the entire planet. I moved my arms away from the pillow and wrapped one arm around his waist. I could feel his body relax at the gesture and I couldn't stop myself from smiling. I was glad things were looking up for us. And once we'd got through sorting out the house and what we planned to do maybe everything would be a million times better.

* * *

_R&R_


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: **_Ahh! _Just_ gone pass 200 reviews, you guys rock so much! I really do love you all so much for this, keep them coming, even if all your comments are critical, I don't mind, I really just want to know what you think of my story/my work. I wrote this chapter to help with my thought process and to push onto the next stage of the story so there will be a second A/N at the bottom that will explain a little bit more once you've read the chapter (which if you do - yay! you rock!)_

* * *

Brian's POV

Mia came down from upstairs the same time that Letty and Dom came up from the basement. They all looked exhausted but neither of them looked half as upset as I would have expected. Maybe being here wouldn't be so bad. In fact, it might be the very thing they all needed from the start.

My eyes focused back onto Mia. She was wearing a red and black checked shirt now. She blushed when she realised I was watching and started to unbutton and pull it off. I realised it must have been Vince's so I stepped forward and placed my hands over hers. She looked up at me as I pulled it back onto her and made sure to do up about three buttons to keep it on. Back then I would have felt threatened but we'd all moved on and if wearing his shirt for a while helped her cope then I'd suck it up and let her.

"Thank you," she whispered.

I shrugged. "I get it."

She nodded but before any of us could say anything Dom's phone went off. He spoke a few words before he went into the kitchen. From what little I heard I figured out it was Han but there was no way to guess what it was about. Mia moved pass me to get to Lila, she sat on the couch with Lila in her lap and Letty moved to sit beside them. The three girls sat huddled together and I was glad that there no longer seemed to be a giant rift between them now.

Dom was in the kitchen for a good ten, fifteen minutes. I started to pace towards the end. In recent times phone calls had started to mean more bad than good, especially when they were long. But eventually he did reappear and I relaxed slightly.

"Who spoke to Han and Gisele last?" Dom questioned.

"Me," Mia spoke up. "I wanted to let them know we were coming to LA."

"How did you get their number?" he asked. "Because they never gave it out."

"I called Hobbs and he told me how to get in contact," she shrugged. "He'd helped them set up."

Dom shook his head. "Hobbs isn't even in England anymore, he left before we did."

We all looked around at each other. "Well, then where is he?" I asked.

"LA," Dom sighed. "He kept in touch with Han and Gisele so he could help them get a place and anything they needed such as new phones like he promised, but he's been in LA."

"Why LA?" Letty questioned.

"Apparently because Owen's crimes started out here, the FBI and LAPD worked together, they're the ones who got Hobbs to take the job," Dom explained. "Apparently a cop named Monica was helping them out."

"Shit," I breathed. "She still have anything to do with it?"

"Nah, she transferred to New York, Han did a check to be sure, why?"

"That job I did in Miami," I explained. "Monica was a undercover cop on it."

Dom nodded his head. "Well she was helping out the LAPD and was the one to hand Hobbs the file with Letty's face. She figured he could help the LAPD and FBI get Owen while also getting us. But then he realised how ruthless Owen was, that's why he cut us loose and asked for our help."

"Doesn't explain why he's in LA," Letty pointed out.

"FBI wanted Owen brought back here for questioning," Dom sighed.

"So where do we come into this?" Mia squeaked. "Why did Han call?"

"Hobbs had called to make sure things were in order for the last time, and he asked if we were thinking of going back to LA at all."

"What did Han say?" I questioned.

"Said he wasn't sure, but Hobbs will probably check."

As fate would have it a knock at the door came at that very moment.

* * *

Hobbs' POV

There was no way to tell if Letty would even help, but this was my last straw, trust that damn team to be my safe haven yet again. I got footage of them catching a flight to LA, some people I didn't know were with them, but still they were heading there. After landing I managed to catch them renting a couple of cars, but there was no way to be sure where they went after that. When I pulled up the house it was still daylight and there were no cars out-front, so if they were here then their new friends had taken the cars.

I knocked on the front door and waited. Eventually Dom came to the door and opened it. He didn't even say anything, just stepped aside so I could get through. So Han had called them to warn them like I expected. At least they shouldn't know why I was here exactly. I stepped through into the living room where Brian, Mia, Letty and the baby were. I stood in the middle of the room as Dom rejoined them.

"Why are you here?" he asked. Straight to the point as always.

"You've probably already heard that I've been here for a while and that Owen is here too," I started. When I was greeted with nods I continued. "Owen is trying to get deported, which would probably happen either way _but_ we were hoping to make it happened after we got enough evidence."

"You don't have enough evidence?" Brian asked in disbelief.

I sighed. "We have enough for all the wreckage in London, for the bombs and threat on London, for all the heists on the convoys among other things. "

Letty looked at me suspiciously. "Then what's the problem?"

I took a deep breath. "We can't link him to any of it."

Dom tensed and his hands clenched into fists. "What do you mean you can't link him to it?"

"He was never caught on camera and he wasn't flying the planes. The most we can prove is that he crashed a few cars." They all looked at me in disbelief. "_However_ we interrogated a communicator who survived. He told us that Owen has his own laptop, it has bank accounts on it and what not from when he bought in the planes, other vehicles and sold off any spares from the convoys. If we get into that then we've got him."

"How can you be so sure?" Mia asked desperately. "What if you're wrong?"

"He's not," Letty sighed. "The communicators would have set up the bank accounts securely and sorted his laptop out, but when it comes to money and getting what we needed to pull off the job, Owen probably did all that by himself."

"I'm glad you said that," I told her. "Because you're the reason I'm here."

"Me?" she questioned. "Why me?"

"We got Owen's laptop, but it has a password on it, if we get it wrong three times it wipes the hard drive clean, we tried it once, it's how we know," I explained. "We have two more guesses, no one is talking and we can't risk getting those chances wrong."

"What do you expect me to do?"

"I want you to come and talk to Owen." I made sure to keep my eyes on her and no-one else. "If you think you might know it then we'll take your guesses, you were working closely with him. But we figured he'd open up more to you if you spoke to him, it would make it easier for my team or you to work out what the password might be."

Dom's POV

We all lapsed into silence, my eyes darted straight to Letty to catch her reaction. She didn't look phased at all. She kept her eyes on Hobbs, a blank expression on her face but I could tell she was thinking about it. I wasn't sure what I expected her to say. On one hand she'd worked with Owen so maybe she'd say no, but on the other Owen held a gun to her head so maybe she'd say yes.

Eventually she stood up. She paced for a moment before stopping. "Fine, I'll do it."

"Thank God," Hobbs breathed out.

"But I want Dom to come with me."

I stared at her in disbelief as Hobbs spoke again. "He can come down with you but it has to be just you and Owen in the room."

"He waits outside with you lot then," she said sternly. "Otherwise we don't have a deal."

I couldn't figure out why she wanted me there but when Hobbs looked at me I nodded. He didn't look too happy about it but he went outside to wait for us nonetheless. Letty and I spoke with Mia and Brian who said they'd wait here and call the others to let them know what was going on. Once we'd assured them that we'd call if anything happened, we left.

Hobbs had a car outside so we climbed in the back. Letty stuck to her side and stared out of the window for the whole journey. I tried to work out why she would want me there. I figured it was because she couldn't cope, but if that was the case why did she look so sure? Why did she keep to her side of the car? Why was she acting like I wasn't even there with her?

We were taken to the station, Hobbs informed us that Owen had been brought there from the prison for questioning. As we stepped towards the station it felt completely wrong. I never liked them, even before I started breaking the law. I wanted to grab Letty and run. They'd find enough evidence to tie him to it. They just needed to be more thorough, they'd find some DNA, it hadn't been that long. Part of me still didn't trust Hobbs, part of me guessed that he probably had tied Owen to it but he wanted as much as possible.

When we got into the station Hobbs led us straight to an interrogation room. Just as Letty was about to go into the interrogation room she looked at me. I smiled and gave her a slight nod to assure her that I wasn't going anywhere. As soon as she stepped through I went through the second door. Once inside I headed straight over to the window and watched.

Letty sat down at the table across from Owen. He instantly straightened a little, smirk on his face. Even though there was a cop in the corner I wasn't very happy to see he wasn't handcuffed. He leaned on the table as he watched her.

"Well, well, well," he chuckled. "Never thought I'd see you again."

"Yeah, I didn't think I'd see you either."

"Miss me?" She didn't say anything and after a moment he chuckled. "Well I missed you."

I cringed at the way she seemed to lean towards him. "I bet you did."

"Come on, Ana," he grinned, leaning back a little. "You know I mean it."

"That gun to my head said otherwise," she scoffed. "And my name isn't Ana."

"I know that," he nodded. "Half the people I've ever worked with have given me false names."

"You never used a false name," Letty pointed out.

He smirked. "Yeah, you're right."

I glanced at Hobbs who clicked his fingers. One of the guys instantly rushed out. My guess is Owen did use a false name but he was careful about it. That's one point to us I guess, double points if we guess his other names.

"I hear you want to be deported."

He nodded. "I don't belong out here."

"And you think going back will help any? You've got no one to go back to."

He just shrugged. "Enough of me, let's talk about you."

Again Hobbs clicked his fingers and another person left. I watched as Letty and Owen talked, answering and asking questions. It didn't sit well with me that Letty seemed to lean in, like she was drawn to him. It felt like she couldn't help herself, that she needed him-

"Hobbs," I stated quickly. "Tell Letty I'll be outside in the parking lot."

I rushed out of the room, and headed out of the building. As I leaned against the small wall just outside the buidling it made so much more sense to me now. Owen was her lifeline, her way out, the fresh start she always wanted. He was what she needed and she still felt it. The way she leaned closer to him in the interrogation room proved that.

* * *

About an hour later she finally came out.

"Where the hell were you?" she demanded as stopped in front of me. "I brought you along because I knew you were the only one who could push everything aside and just be there, you were the only one capable of stopping me from doing something stupid and you weren't even in there for that long!"

"I'm sorry," I mumbled. "I couldn't stop thinking, I had to get out."

The angry look on her face faltered slightly. "Thinking about what?"

"Tell me what happened in there after you finished talking."

She watched me curiously. "Hobbs said they're looking into his history and his fake names, figured he kept secret about them because they meant something. Said he'd call if he found out about Owen's sentencing."

"Yeah, probably 'cause they already know he'll go down," I muttered. "Just want to throw as much at him as possible."

"I had the same thought, there's no way on earth that they haven't tied him to half the things we did," she nodded. "Now what had you thinking so hard that you had to come out here?"

I looked her over as I thought about what I wanted to say next. She was stood not far in front of me. Her hands were on her hips and she had a slight scowl in place, the kind that told me if I didn't tell her then she'd kick my ass.

"Owen was your way out." It was a statement, not a question.

Her hands dropped from her hips. "What makes you say that?"

"It's true, I know it is," I sighed. "You've been wanting a fresh start since that truck heist went wrong."

"And you think I got that with Owen?" she gawped.

"I do." I pushed off of the wall and stepped closer to her. "When you went to Mexico you couldn't get that fresh start because you were running, coming to the D.R would have been a fresh start but I left again, Lisa and that couldn't be a fresh start because they knew every detail of your past so it was like you were living it again, but Owen..." Her eyes darted downwards. "You had a fake name so no links to the old you, he knew nothing about your past and everything involving him was new. You said you slept with him because it was convenient but it was more than that. You owed him, or felt like you did, because you felt like he was the only one able to offer you a fresh start."

"It's stupid isn't it?" she whispered after a few minutes of silence, confirming my suspicions.

I reached out my hands and gently laid them on her hips. "No I get it."

"How could you get it?"

"I knew I had feelings for Elena, we understood what the other was going through, and towards the end I thought I was in love with her."

She finally brought her eyes up to mine. "Were you? Are you?"

"After finally understanding your relationship with Owen... No," I sighed. "I think I loved her, in some way or another, but I don't think I was _in_ love with her. I think she was my fresh start, the beginning of something new."

"But she knew about your past, right?"

"If she did she never said, we only spoke about you," I shrugged. "But that almost stopped altogether after we really started dating. So it was just like starting again with little or no connection to the past."

"It feels good, doesn't it?" she asked sadly.

I gripped her hips tighter and pulled her to me. I waited for her to relax and look up at me before I spoke. "_This_ is a fresh start."

"Dom, after everything we've been through I don't think we ever could have a fresh start," she chuckled.

"Sure we can, it's like meeting someone again after a few years," I shrugged. "Imagine those people who are friends for a long time, then one of them moves away and years later they find each other."

"But we didn't just move away from each other, Dom."

I smiled. "We were never really did do things the right way."

She smiled a little and placed her hands on my arms. "I'm not saying I'm yours again... But you might be right about the whole fresh start thing. Maybe this could be it."

* * *

**A/N:** _Firstly, all the stuff involving the FBI/LAPD and Owen's sentencing... I'm not sure if it corresponds with the previous movies or if any of it is technically right in the real world but it fitted the story, so yeah... _ _OK so, I didn't want to bring Owen back into it but I felt like there was something stopping me from even thinking about getting Dom and Letty back together. So I figured one final big hurdle (in this case it was Dom working out Letty's relationship with Owen and his own with Elena), now that's been crossed they can work towards being together again. I'm not going to lie, it won't happen quickly, but about eighty/ninety percent of the story should be happy from now, but the other ten/twenty percent will be those odd moments where drama can't help but wriggle it's way in (e.g. small things like being back in LA, trying to start their clean life, etc)._

_But I can promise lots of happiness, no more Owen, soon there will be no Hobbs and some of the other characters (Han, Gisele, Tej and Rome) may make appearances in the future :) I want to end this story on a positive note but don't worry, there's definitely a few more chapters ahead and I will warn you if we come even remotely close to the end!_


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: **_I was asked about a stunt that Jordana Brewster said she did that involved the baby… If I'd have known about it before then I would have put it in a lot earlier… As for now, I can't promise that I'll be able to fit it in but I'll try to do something similar. :)_

* * *

Dom's POV

We were given a ride back to the house, and when we got there we spotted the two rental cars out front. I thanked the guy who had dropped us off before getting out and helping Letty out after me. She squeezed both my hands briefly before we walked up the path towards the house. A slight space between us, but still close enough that I could believe what happened outside the station was real.

As we entered Letty was attacked. Eric, Lisa and even Jackson were on her about had happened at the station. She told them everything, and said that we'd find out about Owen's final sentencing as soon as possible. The three of them asked questions after that, all wanting to know how she was feeling but Letty stopped. Her eyes were focused on Daniel who was sat on Carmen's lap and she gasped.

"What is it?" Lisa asked worriedly.

"Oh, Carmen, I'm so sorry," Letty said quickly as she pushed through to sit with her and Daniel.

"It's fine, it's been hectic recently," Carmen smiled.

"Does anybody wanna explain what the hell is going on?" I asked.

"Daniel, we missed his birthday," Letty whispered sadly.

"And it doesn't matter," Carmen said sternly. "He won't remember."

"Why didn't you say?" Eric wondered.

"The truth about the baby came out, then we came here… It was never the right time, and it's just a birthday," Carmen explained.

"No, we should have done something," Letty sighed. "You only turn one once."

"Well," Mia said thoughtfully. Each of us looked over at her, waiting for her to continue. "It's not really that late. And you know how I like to plan things… Maybe we could have a party. It would be for Daniel's birthday, family reunion and generally just for all the good luck we seem to be having recently."

I wasn't so sure about the last part but it did seem like a pretty good idea. Letty kept her eyes on Carmen who eventually nodded. The smile on Letty's face knocked me back slightly as she eagerly nodded at Mia. And of course, as soon as she got the go ahead Mia was off on telling everyone ideas and bossing people around.

* * *

Walking out into the garden the next day I was amazed by all the decorations. Trust Mia to be able to throw a party together in one night. Everything was a lot more low key than I expected but with not that many guests it makes sense to not go all out. Decorations such as balloons and streamers were tapped around the side of the house and on the big table. There were toys around the garden for Lila and Daniel to play with, there was a cooler filled with Coronas and other drinks that were out of reach and the barbecue was set up.

I made my way over to it. Jackson, Eric and Brian were all around it while the girls were in the kitchen getting the rest of the food. The kids were roaming through the grass, playing with the toys. I gave Brian a warning look and he stepped back so I could start up the barbecue and get cooking the plates of meat.

"Wondering why we couldn't just cook them," Jackson laughed.

"Nobody cooks at my barbecue except for me," I told him.

"Yeah, I tried," Eric chuckled. "Brian jumped in the way with this frantic look on his face."

"Nice to see the Buster can get something right," I smirked.

"Buster?" Eric and Jackson questioned.

"Thanks for that," Brian muttered.

"Just a nickname from a long time ago," I explained.

I dodged out of the way as Brian tried to shove me. Eric and Jackson started laughing as I kept dodging his attacks while attempting to cook at the same time. It was a lot easier than I thought it would be so I kept on teasing him. I wondered how he ever became a cop with his slow reactions.

Letty's POV

I grabbed the last of the food and carried outside. As I set it down on the table every took a seat as they talked but of course Dom stayed by the barbecue. It was kind of nice to see that he still didn't let anyone touch it but him. I guess he felt it was his job. Mr T would always be the one to cook on the barbecue and after he died it became Dom's job and he never let anyone do it but him.

After grabbing a beer from the cooler and opening it, I made my way over to Dom. He stepped to the side a little so I could stand behind the barbecue with him. There had been a plate piled with sausages which were now cooked, a plate of chicken which was cooked and then a plate of burgers, but he wasn't even through half the pile yet. He nudged me carefully with his arm before flipping the burgers over. I would have nudged him back but if he dropped anything he'd go into a sulk.

"Some things never changed," I said as I gestured to the barbecue.

"'Course not," he chuckled. "You missed me teasing the _Buster_ earlier."

I chuckled a little at Brian's old nickname. "Damn, maybe have a replay of it later?"

"Like I'd miss an opportunity," he smirked.

I grinned at that. No doubt Brian would be unhappy and embarrassed as hell at the teasing but he didn't' understand. Dom teased him like that because he was family. He did it to all of us, just some of us teased back.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked after a while.

I went to talk but I was suddenly interrupted. "Having a party without us?"

We all snapped our heads up as Han's voice reached us. He was stood there next to Gisele who had one leg in a cast and was balanced on some crutches. I was shocked when Dom let me take over the cooking. Once I had and he was sure I wasn't about to ruin anything he rushed over. He shook hands with Han before wrapped an arm around Gisele's waist. She put her arm around his shoulders and leaned in, keeping all her weight on her good leg.

Once they had sat both Gisele and Han down (Gisele complaining that she didn't need Dom – that's why she had crutches) everyone crowded round on the table. I put the now cooked meat onto a different plate from the burgers that were yet to be cooked and put the fire out for Dom to start again when he went back to cooking.

"What are you guys doing here?" Mia asked happily.

"We not allowed to visit or something?" Gisele laughed.

"Well of course! But your legs…"

"One wasn't as bad as they thought," she shrugged. "Got the plaster off fairly quickly."

"Should you have gotten on a plane?" Brian asked.

"They never said," Han chuckled.

"But when were we ones to listen anyway?"

I sat myself down among them. She did look good, but it probably was a bad idea to let her fly. My bet is they didn't ask, just discharged her and flew out here anyway. I crossed my fingers and hoped it wouldn't cause any damage, that she'd be OK. We didn't need something like that, not now that things seemed to be picking up somewhat. But Gisele was laughing and all though Han looked prepared for anything, even he looked happy.

"So LA…" Han started, looking around at us all. "Good call or bad call?"

"Good for now," Mia decided. "It was a shock at first but I think we've kind of gotten used it."

"Is that why you're having the party?" Gisele asked curiously. It came out a little breathless because she was trying to reach out for a Corona, but couldn't quite reach with the bad leg propped up on Han's lap.

"I don't want to sound silly," I finally said. "But both your legs looked pretty horrific."

"Yeah, they were," she shrugged. "But my good leg had so much bruising and blood. After I was cleaned up I had this God awful itch under the cast so they took the cast off and checked it for infection. When I went for another x-ray they realised the break wasn't as severe as they first thought. It's a pain to walk on and that but it's better than my other leg."

"What about the surgery and that?" Brian asked.

"I heal faster than most people." She tried to reach for a drink again. "Now, shut up, be happy I'm here and grab me that drink and answer my question about the party."

Chuckles went around the table as Mia passed her the drink. "It's part of the reason."

"And the other parts?" Han asked.

"It's Daniel's birthday," Mia smiled happily. "Well, it's a little late but it's still partly for him."

Han and Gisele both looked at each other but when Daniel ran towards Carmen and she picked him up they understood. And when Lila followed close behind Gisele took the opportunity to talk to the two of them while Han pulled funny faces behind her head.

* * *

"So, how is everything going so far?" Dom asked me.

I looked up from my spot. I was using two of the remaining chairs. I was sat on one while my legs were propped up on the other. I absently picked at the label on my half drunk Corona bottle. Everyone else had dragged their chairs into the open grass or simply chose to sit on the ground. I'd moved originally to watch Daniel open his presents before I moved back to the table. Originally my thoughts had gone to the old times, when the boys were still here and we'd do things like this. Hell, I even thought about the times that are parents came to these family barbecues.

But then my thoughts had turned to yesterday. I'd thought about it some over night but it just came back. I was more than willing to accept that this could be it for Dom and I, maybe this was the fresh start we needed. But I couldn't help but think about all the stuff with Owen. I'd never admitted to anyone, not even myself, that I'd found myself gravitating towards him because he was my new start but then Dom guesses it and I'm confessing all. He seemingly still had a way with words.

"Yeah, I guess it's going alright," I finally said.

He nudged my feet until I dropped them from the chair. But then a surprise to the two of us, I placed my feet back up, resting them on his lap, once he was comfortable. If it bothered him he never said, although I bet it pleased him.

"I'm glad you gave us a chance," he whispered.

I offered the rest of my Corona to him, suddenly not feeling thirsty anymore, and he took it. "I'm glad you gave me a chance."

"I was pissed," he sighed, taking a sip. "More than that, but I can see now why you did it."

"I did want to tell you about her…" I paused, chancing a real look at him. He was looking at me, that sad look in his eyes, I couldn't have that. "About Peanut."

He smiled a little at the nickname. "It was my fault for lying to ya."

I shrugged a little. He was partly right. I would have told him the next day but when I woke up he wasn't there so I couldn't. But I wasn't going to linger on it. We both messed up a lot. "We both screwed up, Dom, I don't want to think about it anymore."

"Bet she would've had your eyes," he said thoughtfully.

"You hair." I chuckled suddenly. "Well when you had hair."

"Hey, I shaved it off," he protested.

"Sure ya did," I teased. "You had hair before you went to Lompoc, then you came back with none. I just think you went bald and was too afraid to tell us."

"You've seen it grow back a little." He narrowed his eyes playfully at me. "So don't even go there."

I smiled a little at our situation. It didn't feel wrong or awkward, if anything it felt _right_. It felt _good_ even. After everything I figured I'd never come back, I'm not saying I never would have forgiven, but I wasn't ever planning on coming back but here I was… In the backyard of the house I practically grew up in. My feet propped up on my ex-boyfriend and a somewhat family around me, a mixture of old members and new members. I never in a million years thought I'd be back in this sort of situation. The life I'd found with Owen, the double life, I figured that would be it for me, and then after that... A life of hiding in the Caribbean maybe.

"What ya thinking about?" Dom asked, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"How I was hiding for so long and I never went to the Caribbean…"

"We could go." My eyes darted to his just as cheeks flushed red. "I meant, all of us, a family holiday. We have lots of money."

"Yeah, that job in Rio," I nodded. "But that house you and Elena bought was pretty big, must have spent a lot."

"I spent a bit," he shrugged. "Still have a lot left over though."

"We've survived on worse," I grinned.

He nodded his head and let it fall back. His eyes closed and he hummed happily. My stomach tightened and my heartbeat picked up at the sound. I was _happy_ that Dom was happy. I _cared_.

"Dom…"

"Hmm?" He didn't open his eyes.

"I'm glad we're talking again."

He opened one eye to look at me. I tried not to look away, not wanting him to think I was lying. "I'm glad we are too." His eyes closed again. "I'm glad to have ya back, hasn't felt right without you being around."

"We're staying together this time right? We're staying a family?" I asked sternly. "This is our last chance, all of us need to stick together."

"We will," he promised. "Han and Gisele will probably travel when she's completely better, but they'll come around. So will Tej and Rome, and then it's up to Lisa, Eric, Jackson and Carmen what they do, but they're welcome to stay."

I let out a little noise of agreement as I closed my eyes too. This felt good. I was comfortable, the noises and smells around me were familiar and for once I felt right with everything. I was home after all.

* * *

_I've been in such a depressing mood lately so I wanted something kind of happy-ish. :)  
R&R_


	35. Chapter 35

Dom's POV

Days passed, Letty seemed a little more at ease with me but I knew we were never going to completely agree, but then again, when had we ever? I tried not to dwell on it too much. Instead I made some calls and looked around for a garage. I had a lot of money left over from the Rio heist even after buying the house and giving some to Elena when she left, I also had make back a lot of the money after buying the house through work and small races, so I figured I'd spend it on something permanent, something that could give back, so I looked for a garage. We needed an income eventually and what better thing than our own garage? Something we could run our own way.

Letty decided to help me out a little while Brian and Mia focused mainly on getting the house back into good condition. They sorted through everything and made a list of what new things they needed to buy. Mia kept to the same basic colour scheme that was in each room and she tried to keep the same style that we'd had in the bedrooms. I was willing to move a lot of my stuff out and just keep the bigger things like my bed and units in there. Letty also decided the same thing so that gave them two spare bedrooms. Mia's room was pretty big anyway so she worked towards changing that into her and Brian's room. When Lila was old enough they planend to make the spare room/Letty's room hers. As for the basement and Vince's room, she kept them the same and refused to change them. I knew in time she might change them anyway, when she felt right about it.

Han and Gisele helped out a bit seen as they were staying there while they were in LA. Eric, Jackson, Lisa and Carmen helped out when they could and even dwelled in helping Letty and I with the search for the garage. We talked about it a bit in the afternoons seen as we were all staying at the same hotel. Mia said she could put some of us up but we all kindly refused, partly for not wanting to impose but for Letty and I we also didn't want to be back there permanently, not yet.

"Dom." I looked up as Brian walked out into the garden where we were all sat round. Those decorating were discussing what the action plan was today while Letty and I were on our phones, calling around for places.

"Yeah?" I asked when he got closer.

"I may have found you a spot for your garage."

I raised an eyebrow at his choice of words. "A spot?"

"Well," he chuckled. "It's a building, but it's vacant inside apparently. You may need to do a lot of refurbishment to get it to look like a garage but it could work."

"Is it even for sale?"

He nodded happily. "Yeah, there was a sign outside. I called up the number and he said he'll let us give him a price and he'll let us know if it's not enough or whatever."

"When can we meet him?"

He handed me a piece of paper with two addresses on and a phone number. "That's his number and the top address is where he works, he said you can meet him there and talk about it or you can call and get him to meet you at the site, which is the second address."

I jumped up, ignoring the notepad that fell to floor and even the phone. I yanked him closer and hugged him. A small part of me was annoyed that he'd done something I'd been trying to do for days but the other part was just relieved that we had a potential place with a great shot of actually getting it.

I heard him chuckle as I let go, swooped up my phone and raced over to Letty. I grabbed the phone out of her hand and hung up on whoever she was talking to. She looked pissed off with the conversation so I assumed we didn't get it, there was no harm in cutting it a little short.

"What the hell?" she demanded. "I was trying to convince him to sell us his garage!"

"Brian found a vacant building," I told her. "It might need some work but I have money for that. I was going to try and meet with the seller today and make an offer."

"We need to see the place first," she sighed.

"Fine, I'll get him to meet us there," I grinned. "Now, are you coming with me or not?"

She jumped up happily and we headed towards the house. As we went I dialled the number so that I could set up a meeting and a viewing.

* * *

I grinned at Letty as we left the building. It was one of those small two-storey parking lots. And it really was small, there were four rows of parking spaces on both floors. And each row had fourteen spaces. It was a closed one which meant there were walls surrounding all sides and a roof. The roof would need work and there was an open bit where cars could drive in and out. We'd have to change that area to take the two lanes and the security bit out, we'd replace it with a sliding garage door. There was already a small office that we'd redecorate. We planned to change a bit of the internal structure and re-paint. Upstairs would be used for spare parts and old paper work that didn't need to be kept in the office. We'd keep the elevator so we could transport things between floors. It would definitely work. Especially if we got the right people in to do it.

"You're really proud of buying this, aren't you?" she chuckled.

"Yes!" I laughed. "I tried to offer as low as possible without the guy thinking I was messing with him, I honestly didn't think he'd take it."

"What do we need to pay for now?"

"_I,"_ I corrected firstly. "Need to buy the equipment, painters, and builders to restructure some parts."

"What about parts?"

"We'll do that last," I decided. "Get the basics for every day jobs, if we do big work again we'll worry about it when the time comes."

"I hear Racer's Edge is still up and running," she shrugged. "We could go back to them, they were good to work with."

"If Harry still runs it," I sighed.

"I doubt he'd have given it up, he definitely wouldn't have given it to just anybody." I nodded my agreement. "And Dom, you can't afford to do all this yourself, even with all that money."

"And you have money?" I questioned.

"Yes," she nodded. "From Owen, and when we did jobs before, we made sure to save up in case we needed it. And this seems worth it to me."

"I don't know…"

"Or there's Brian and Mia," she shrugged. "They both got a share from Rio, it wouldn't be such an impact if one of them gave up some money."

"Brian might work," I decided. "I could make us partners or something… It would mean Mia and Lila are financially secure."

"And I hope the rest of us get jobs," she hinted.

"Yeah," I chuckled. "Definitely."

She nodded with approval before heading over to the car. I took one last look at the building. It didn't look too bad from the outside, it would just need a sign and it was in a good spot, we'd get a lot of business hopefully.

* * *

A couple more days passed by and I made more phone calls to start sorting out the building. I priced up a few companies and private contractors. We could do the painting and such ourselves but I needed professionals for the other jobs. Over the course of the two days everyone offered to put money in. I said no to everyone except for Brian who accepted my offer of being partners. He became involved in hiring people to help with the work too after that.

I secured some builders and a safety inspector to look at restricting some parts of the building and also changing the entrance/exit. Brian got hold of some people who were selling some big equipment we could use, and he managed to get a deal on a large supply of tools. We left car parts and such until after the building would be complete, we'd then check out Racer's Edge as a potential supplier.

We were in the living room and Brian was telling me about the equipment he had checked out. I could hear the phone ringing but Mia got to it first. She answered it but then froze. I looked over at her as Brian kept rambling on.

"Mi?"

Brian suddenly stopped and looked up at her. "Baby?"

"He wants to talk to you or Letty," she mumbled, holding the phone out. "It's Hobbs, he said it's about Owen."

"Letty!" I yelled as I moved to get the phone.

"What?" she asked irritably as she walked in. I held the phone out to her and mouthed the word 'Owen' she froze but took it anyway. "Hello?"

I watched her carefully as the conversation progressed. She went from worried, to angry to relieved. When she hung up the phone she was grinning ear from ear but her eyes didn't have the same spark.

"Owen, he was found guilty of all charges," she explained. "I didn't bother asking the exact length of his sentence but he's going down for a very long time according to Hobbs."

Ah, now her expression made sense. "So, that's it? We're done, no more involvement with him or Hobbs?" I questioned.

"No," she grinned. "We're now completely free to live our lives."

* * *

**A/N: **_Wow, it's been a lot longer since I updated than I first thought, I just couldn't bring myself to write the next chapter, might be why I hate this one. There won't be many chapters left to be honest. In those chapters you'll see them settle in a little more in LA, there'll be those moments with Dom and Letty where they piss each other off and get closer each time. There will be at least two quite big moments between them for sure between now and the end as well as little moments littered around. For those who want them together, I plan to have them reconnect as such before the end, so it will happen in this story._

R&R


	36. Chapter 36

Brian's POV

After we got the news about Owen Mia made up her mind about definitely selling our house. There were talks of keeping it so we could get away whenever we wanted but in the end we chose to sell it. I think she did it to stop her from running away from LA again, if she had nowhere concrete to go then she'd have to stay, or at least come back if she ever left again.

We went on our own, Han and Gisele were still at the house so they offered to look after Lila for us. We got the first flight we could after we got in contact with some companies that would help us get our things shipped over. And when we arrived they were already waiting for us. The men helped us move the bigger things into the trucks. We figured instead of replacing all the old things like washing machines, TVs, etc. back at the Toretto house why not just use our own?

After all the big stuff was packed away we boxed up anything we wanted to bring back with us and labelled with them. Surprisingly it didn't take us that long to do it. Most of the stuff was Lila's seen as she grew out of _everything_ and people thought she just needed every toy in every toy shop within a ten mile radius. They were the hard ones to pack up. I could see it in Mia's face when she was boxing up her toys. There was a look of questioning. I couldn't blame her. We'd had Lila here, this is what Lila knew, LA was what we knew. Honestly, I felt a little selfish, it didn't matter how young she was but we'd already decided.

Once everything was packed up we got help loading them into the trucks. We took our car and followed them. There were a bunch of car places near the airport. Granted they were mostly rental places but we hoped they'd buy the car off of us. Then when we got back we'd give confirmation to put the house on the market, we'd take the first decent offer we get and that'd be it.

* * *

Dom's POV

I started having doubts about staying in LA, I knew Mia and Brian wanted to so I knew I didn't have to, he could look after the garage, I'd be a distant partner. But then they went to pack up all their things and I knew that I couldn't just leave. I'd have to stay in LA and while they were gone I warmed up to the idea. I even started looking for an apartment and to my surprise so did Letty.

I couldn't stay in the hotel room the entire time I was here, I wasn't sure how long it would take me to decide how comfortable I was with this so I took a leap of faith and just did it. I looked at a lot of places and kept tabs on them, not wanting to buy a place just yet. I helped Letty with her hunt for a place too, and while we were looking Carmen got one for herself. She had enough money to pay the deposit and first month's rent, and Eric happily agreed to be her roommate so he could help out with money and such.

When Brian and Mia got back I finally got a distraction from apartment hunting. All of their stuff came in separately and arrived about an hour after they did. We helped to replace old things with their things as well as doing the last teeny bit of decoration before moving in the smaller stuff. I snagged Lila's things before they could. We all helped to make a little nursery out of the spare room. The expression on her face was the most perfect thing when she saw her room. She looked so happy and instantly started to play with her things.

As soon as everything was sorted we decided to have a sort of "welcoming" celebration with our typical family barbecue. We discussed the work on the garage for a bit, which was going pretty well, the entrance and exit had been replaced and a sign had been placed outside, it looked very much like a garage. We put windows on the upstairs bit to make it more light and open. The elevator got working and passed the safety checks. The support pillars inside were still being sorted but that would be done in a few more days and then we could paint and move the equipment in.

"Hey, I was thinking," Han spoke up.

"Do you do anything else?" Brian asked.

Han flicked his bottle top at Brian's head before he spoke again. "I was thinking that you guys should go to a race, one of the ones you used to go to."

"And why would we do that?" I questioned.

"There'll be your clients when you open up the garage," he shrugged. "Gives you a chance to see what you might be working with. You have no idea what the race scene might be like here. It could've changed."

"It does sound like it might help," Letty agreed.

"No," Mia snapped. "We're stopping all of this, we're staying on the good side of the law."

"We won't be racing," I assured her. "Just take a look around, make contacts. Before we had Hector to let everyone know about the garage but we don't have those connections anymore, I can't afford for this garage to fail."

"Fine," she sighed. "But not everyone can go, we have three cars, but one has to stay here in case we need it. Unless you all car share, but we used to go individually or in pairs."

We talked about it some more. Me, Brian, Letty, Han, Jackson and Lisa would all go. Brian, Han and I would take one car while Letty, Jackson and Lisa would take the second car. The others would stay at the house until we got back.

* * *

The days went pass quite quickly, the refurbishment on the garage was pretty much finished which I was more than happy with. Brian and I had put in extra money so we could get people working on it during the day and when they were done a different group would come in to work during some of the night. With the amount of working being done all day it got done fairly quickly while still passing all the safety checks. As it got closer we bought the rest of the equipment we needed and got ready to put it into the garage the same time we'd be decorating.

Over those days a few people had seen us work and had dropped in just to see what we were about. Some people recognised the name 'Toretto' which was a bonus. They told us that they'd heard good things about us over the years and they would tell people about the garage. They also let us know when and where the next race would be. I couldn't help but chuckle when I realised it was the same area that Brian had first raced me.

"Come on!" I yelled up the stairs. "We gotta go."

Letty and Lisa finally came downstairs. It looked like Mia had done the full job on both of them. It seemed no matter what happened Mia would always help out with all that. I smiled at Letty as she skipped pass me to where Jackson stood. I grabbed my own keys as I moved outside to where Han and Brian waited by the car.

We all got in, each keeping silent. This would be interesting. We'd been near and in races over the years but this was the first time in LA in a long time. Han himself had never been to LA before so it was a first for him, and I could only assume it was a first for Lisa and Jackson.

When we arrived it was just like I remembered. Cars parked up and down the sides with more than double the people to go with them. A lot of the women were half dressed with the men all watching them. It was just as loud and colourful, maybe more even. I suddenly felt a little old watching them. Were we really that young the last time we were here?

"Do we know any of these people?" Letty whispered.

I motioned to a group of guys nearby. "I think they were fresh out of high school the last time we were here, I'm pretty sure I made the blonde cry 'cause I beat him by about a mile."

The guys and Lisa chuckled but Letty cringed. "Damn, high school, I don't even _remember_ high school."

I smiled a little. "Long time ago, huh?"

"Too long," she muttered. "I guess you forget how much time has passed."

"Hey, I know you!"

I snapped my head up as a guy approached me. "Do you now?"

"Toretto, right?"

The parts of the crowd closest to us looked our way and each of them started to whisper. I watched them all carefully, so we really hadn't been completely forgotten. That amazed me some. I wasn't _that_ big headed. I figured most people would have forgotten.

"Yeah," I nodded. "Dom."

"You were King here once," he stated. "Still a bit of a legend though."

"So that's how you know me?"

He shook his head. "Hector. He told me about you."

I glanced at Letty and Brian who were standing a little straighter and watching the encounter very carefully. "Where is Hector?" I asked, scared of the answer.

"Still around," he smiled. "Lives in a slightly different part of LA but he went professional."

"He always wanted to do that," Letty pointed out.

I nodded, feeling relief wash over me. "Yeah, he did."

"I'm Miguel," the guy said, extending his hand to which I shook. "What are you doing around here again?"

"Clean slate," I told him. "We're moving back here and we've got our own garage, we came here to see if we could get some business before we even open."

"When will you open?"

"Next couple of weeks I'm guessing," I shrugged, I figured that way if we didn't open in the next few days like I hoped then no one could complain. "Depends how the last of the decorating and the final safety check goes."

"Well I'll be there, it's so hard to find a decent mechanic around here now," Miguel said to which most of the crowd shouted their agreement. "And I'll talk around, spread the word. I'll let Hector know you're back in town too. God knows he needs a great mechanic these days."

I shook his hand in thanks and he did the same with the others. We decided then to stay for at least one race just to see what kind of damage we might be dealing with at the garage.

* * *

Letty's POV

When we got back to the house I grabbed Dom's hand and stopped him from going inside. I waited for the others to get in before I looked up at him. I dropped his hand instantly and smiled up at him.

"So you're definitely staying here in LA?"

He nodded. "You?"

"We stick together this time, remember?"

"Good," he smiled. "Is that all you wanted to ask?"

I toed the ground carefully. "I never thought I'd be able to speak to you like this," I finally admitted. "I've spent so much time with you lately and it hasn't been horrible."

"Yeah, it's been kind of nice, hasn't it?"

I nodded. "And it's not as painful being here as I thought it would be, I miss the boys like mad but it still gives some comfort."

"Well it attracted all of you so there must be something good about this place," he chuckled.

"Would you change it all if you could?" I asked. "Would you not do the last heist?"

He tensed a little. "I would have stopped long before that. But we were desperate, we needed the money."

"Even knowing what we've lost?"

"Even then," he sighed. "There was no other way."

I smiled a little. "I would have killed Tran a long time ago if I'd have known what he was gonna do to Jess."

His hand brushed mines carefully. "Easier said than done."

"I know," I groaned. "And we never would have met most of the people in that house, hell, Lila might never have been born."

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "So you're not completely disgusted by me now, huh?"

I nudged him slightly with my elbow. "Disgusted is the wrong word."

He only laughed as he led me back inside.

* * *

Two weeks. I laughed at that. It took a few days if that to get the garage done. Dom and Brian already had themselves as mechanics. Han, Eric, Jackson, Lisa and I decided to help out too. Han wasn't officially part of the team, he was only helping out while Gisele was still healing because once she was they would be setting off for somewhere new. She, Carmen and Mia spent most of their time at home with the kids but they did help a little with the books to lift some weight off of us.

Being in the garage was odd, but it felt right. We got business almost as soon as the doors opened. The whole day was spent on full force because there was no time to take things easy and it was only day one. Between us we managed to get three small jobs done and two bigger jobs were half finished as we drew closer to closing time. Things were perfect but I wondered if it was just down to the newly found adrenaline that we all seemed to have.

"Let."

I looked up to see that it was just Dom and I. "Shit, is it closing time?"

"It was an hour ago," he chuckled. "I was in the office, I thought everyone had gone then I heard you moving about."

"Damn," I laughed. "I just got really into it."

He licked his lips. "Yeah, I can see."

I threw my rag at him as I went into the back room to change. When I came out I washed my hands in the sink before I put my jacket on. Dom watched me the whole time. I tried to ignore it but as I reached the exit I swung round.

"What are you staring at?"

"You," he said simply, as if it were obvious.

I rolled my eyes. "Why?"

"Am I not allowed to look?"

"What if I said no?"

He shrugged. "I'd probably look anyway."

"Dom," I groaned. "You're impossible."

"You telling me that it doesn't make you feel good in the slightest?"

I shook my head as I turned around. "Seems like you still think your God's gift to women."

I felt the hand on my wrist before I was suddenly pulled round again. Dom was stood there, closer than before. He didn't look too happy. Seems the man whore remarks still got to him after all this time. It was kind of amusing actually.

"I wasn't even that bad back then."

"You sure?" I asked, trying to look as innocent as possible. "Because I distinctively remember how big headed you got when those skanks surrounded you."

"I was not big headed," he argued.

"Really?" I chuckled. "Seemed it to me. And I remember you boasting to the guys all the time."

"But I changed once we got together."

It was my turn to scowl, that was a downright lie. "Bullshit. You changed _eventually_ but the skank loving Dom took _forever_ to get rid of."

"It's in the past," he sighed.

"Still," I reasoned. "Don't deny things you know are true."

"I don't think that now," he whispered.

"Oh really?"

"I ruined your life," he mumbled. "And Elena's. If anything I'm probably the worst thing to happen to women."

I felt the amusement leave me in an instant. He really meant it. He'd teased me a lot recently but generally he wasn't the old Dom anymore. He wasn't confident that he could have anyone he wanted, and he wasn't sure that he was the best thing on God's green earth. No. Dominic Toretto was giving up, he actually thought he was a mistake and that he was doing no good.

"Dom," I sighed. "I'm not going to pretend that you didn't hurt me but… I forgive you."

His lips were on mine before I could stop him. I closed my eyes and braced myself, waiting for it to feel and taste disgusting, for me to want to be sick, but it never came. In fact, I liked it. I ran my hands up his chest and wrapped my arms around his neck as I kissed him back. I could feel his hands on my waist before they moved down slightly to lift me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he pushed me against the wall.

I could slowly feel myself coming to my senses. I turned my head to the side, effectively breaking the kiss. "Dom, we can't," I breathed.

He didn't argue, only waited for me to look at him. He pecked my lips once before resting his forehead against mine. I didn't say anything, only kept silent and waited. Eventually he gave a small nod before he stepped away from the wall and carefully let me down. Once I was firmly on my feet I ran my hands down his chest, grabbing his hands in mine for a moment before I let go and went out to my car.

* * *

_R&R_


	37. Chapter 37

Dom's POV

I didn't get the chance to talk to Letty about what happened at the garage. Everything seemed to hit us full force. She got an apartment with no trouble, fully furnished and everything so she didn't have to worry about getting things to decorate it with. And she didn't have that many belongings seen as she had to keep moving all the time. Then there was me getting an apartment but I would need to go and get all of my things. Then the garage got even more business if that were possible. We were worn thin as it was so bringing up a conversation about our little "almost" session in the garage wouldn't help none

I flew out to pack up my things. I used the same company Brian and Mia used but I went out by myself. My new place had all the essentials (big appliances, furniture for the living room, main bedroom furniture, etc) so I just took other essentials and anything personal. Going through the house was harder than I thought it would be. There were pictures on the walls. I never wanted to hang pictures but Mia and Elena insisted and then Lila started doing cute things. Most of the pictures were of her, mostly smiling or being messy. I took those down and packed them away. I took all the family ones but froze at the pile of photos that had Elena in them. What did I do with them? Some of them were of all of us. They couldn't hurt, right? I packed them anyway, maybe Mia would like them. But the ones of just the two of us I decided not to keep.

Sure my mind was made up and I was much clearer on my feelings but it was still a horrible thing to do. She'd been in my life for a large amount of time, girlfriend, friend, family, it would have hurt cutting her out pretty much forever no matter what. But I shook my head and forgot about it. Mia wanted us to close the garage early a few days so she could help me repaint some of the walls in my new place. Hopefully Letty would help and I could finally get her to talk to me about what happened. That's the future I wanted, me and her.

* * *

Letty's POV

I kept telling myself I was stupid for agreeing to help decorate Dom's apartment. So far things had been too hectic to talk about what happened at the garage but now we wouldn't be. He'd be able to corner me and we'd have to talk. But what would I say? It was a mistake? 'Cause it didn't feel like it at the time. We shouldn't do it again? Then why can't I stop thinking about it. It's not the right time? Bingo. Because it's true. I'm not rushing this, ever. When he first kissed me I expected it to be horrible, how can you want to start something with someone if you expect kissing them to be horrible? But then maybe I'm crazy and he wants to forget about it too. I thought about that possibility a lot as well.

"Finally!" Mia exclaimed as I walked through the door. "There you are!"

"Yeah, sorry," I sighed. "Was working on my car, got side tracked."

After Dom and I knew we were definitely staying for good we decided we'd need decent cars. We had three that could work just fine but we didn't think they were good enough. Eric and Carmen took two of them off our hands and Mia and Brian kept one. Brian looked for a new one to go with it anyway, just in case. Dom never found one but I managed to. It needed a lot of work but in the end it would be worth it.

"You and that damn car," Mia mumbled. "Just pick a room and start painting."

I nodded my head and stuck to the living room. I stuck to a wall that hadn't been claimed yet. It was only a fresher coat of cream. I got stuck in and furiously more when Dom came over to paint the same wall. _Not now, not now_.

"Let…"

"Not now," I mumbled.

"Please," he begged. "I just wanna make sure you're OK."

_Oh._ "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I over stepped the line," he shrugged, effectively sending his roller over to the left, rather than in a straight line.

"Yeah, maybe you did," I agreed. "But it's fine."

"What happens now?"

"I'm not going to ask you to forget it because honestly I can't," I admitted. "But it's not exactly the right time. I thought that kiss would be horrible, that I'd be repulsed but I liked it."

"Then what's the issue?"

"I can't be with you when I keep thinking things are going to be horrible."

"That's not a complete no."

I chuckled. "Yes, alright. It's not a complete no, but for now nothing can happen. But at least we know we still want each other."

"I always knew that," he whispered.

"I like to pretend I didn't."

He didn't say anything after that I honestly couldn't blame him, but what I said didn't rip the smile off of his face. It was kind of nice to see how happy he looked. I'd given him a little bit of hope that I was more on board about there being an "us" and honestly I was. The idea kind of excited me but I wasn't going into this blind or half-cocked. No way. I needed to go in wide eyed and sure about it all.

* * *

After a couple of days of decorating we found ourselves at our usual Sunday barbecue. But this time it seemed to be for a specific reason. Jackson and Lisa were whispering all the time and fidgeting. Something was happening and no one else seemed to know what it was. Gisele was going perfectly. She managed to go to the hospital and get her remaining cast off. She was still limping when she got back but at least she could walk with little to no aid now.

I threw the bottle top from my Corona at Jackson's head. He looked away from Lisa to glare at me. "What was that for?"

"What have you two been whispering about?" I demanded. Eric nodded his agreement and the whole table looked interested now.

"Oh." He was stumped. The smooth talker that was Jackson was stumped on what to say.

"Tell me or so help me God the next thing I throw will be much bigger than a bottle top."

"We were going to leave," Lisa finally said. "I want to travel. I have some business in France. We were going to start there and make our way around."

"We would've asked you guys but we didn't think any of you would want to leave," Jackson explained. "Carmen has Daniel to think about and Eric seems pretty happy here. And you Let… You need to stay here."

"I wouldn't object to you coming though," Lisa shrugged as she spoke to me. "Two smooth talkers can't hurt."

"What's the job?" I asked.

"You know what I did before you came to me right?"

"Yeah, a dealer," I shrugged. "Sold things. Got clients in touch with the right people, art was your best field."

"There's a gallery in France, not big or nothing but it's getting there," she explained. "They need me to track someone down, an artist, so that they can buy his work."

"I'm going for the fun of it," Jackson laughed. "But I agreed to help her talk the guy into meeting with the gallery."

"So will you consider it?" Lisa asked hopefully.

I shook my head. "I can't. Jackson is right, I need to stay here."

"Damn," Lisa sighed. "Knew I should have gotten you on your own. Or drunk."

I rolled my eyes and started to pick at my chicken. When I looked up Dom was looking across at me. He looked confused, which meant he was trying to work something out. I kept my head down after that, Dom could think whatever the hell he wanted. I only showed interest in what they were doing because they were my family too. I wasn't going to let them go do anything illegal, not now. But from the look on his face it seemed that he thought I was asking because I wanted more details before I truly decided to go or not. Another reason why I can't just rush into something with him, _trust_.

* * *

_**A/N:** __howdy people! there will be 40 chapters in this story so not long left to go. Please, don't let this chapter dishearten you in anyway, this chapter was written in order to connect this chapter with the next without having too much of a jump, but the rest of the chapters except the last one have already been written._

_R&R_


	38. Chapter 38

Mia's POV

As it got closer to Jackson and Lisa leaving I could see that things were going to explode. Han and Gisele were planning to leave too but later so that was one less thing to worry about for now. But it honestly didn't seem like it would help any. As the day of Jackson and Lisa got closer I could see Dom and Letty getting fed up with each other. He was pissed for whatever reason and she was annoyed by that.

"Keep watching them and you're going to drive yourself crazy," Brian whispered in my ear.

We were all sat in Carmen and Eric's apartment. Lisa and Jackson wanted to go there in order to spend time with Daniel. I was sat on the couch watching Letty and Dom who were both standing in the corner, arms folded and sour looks on their faces.

"I can feel it though."

"Feel what?"

"An argument about to happen."

"Come on, Mia," he chuckled. "You're being para-"

But he was cut off by a subtle but very real "bang." I looked up to see Dom back against the wall, he rushed to straighten himself up. Letty was stood there, hands on her hips, she must have pushed him. And she did it again and again, shouting at him as she did. I found it hard to hear what she was saying, she was speaking too fast for me to catch the words and make sense of them.

"And here was me thinking you'd stopped being a dick."

Oh. Well I heard that. We all watched as she stormed out of the room. Dom groaned and ran his hands over his face. He looked back at us for a moment before sighing and following Letty.

Dom's POV

"Letty!"

"Go away!"

I rolled my eyes at how stubborn she still was. I kept following her until she stopped at the end of the small garden. She plopped down on the grass and I cautiously sat down beside her. We both sat with our legs crossed, knees touching just a little. She started to pick at the grass as I watched her.

"I'm sorry," I told her.

"Next time _talk_ to me rather than just assume."

"Hey, I'm not even sure why you pushed me." She turned to glare at me. "But I'm assuming I must have done _something_."

"Damn straight you did _something_," she muttered.

"You're gonna have to tell me what it is 'cause I can't work it out," I snapped.

"You," she spat. "Watching me ever since Lisa said she wouldn't mind if I tagged along. OK, I didn't shoot the idea down straight away, so what? I was too busy making sure they weren't getting themselves into trouble."

"I haven't been watching you," I denied, lying through my teeth.

She glared at me. "Yes you have. I can see you thinking something over in your head whenever you do."

"I just don't want you to leave," I admitted. "After the amount of times I left you I know I have no right to want that... But I do."

"Well then you should've said that instead of just assuming." She stood up suddenly and dusted herself off. "I wasn't even considering joining them but after you just assumed I'd up and leave I might as well just go."

I stared after her as she walked towards the house. I tried to process what had just happened. Would she really go? I got up in a flash and ran after her. I reached her just before she got to the door and pulled her back. I swung her round so that she was facing me. She let out a slight gasp at the sudden movement and I could feel her tense as my arms wrapped around her, effectively holding her in place. I watched her as her eyes watched the door. Eventually she relaxed a little and turned to face me.

I brushed my lips over her cheek and then her lips a little. Her eyes fluttered close and I could feel her relax even more against me. I wrapped my arms tighter around her, not wanting her to fall. Her hands moved from by her side to grip the tops of my arms before running up slowly to rest on my shoulders, squeezing a little every so often.

"I won't let you leave."

"You're not the boss of me," she ground out.

"Believe what you wanna believe," I shrugged. "But I'm not letting you leave that easily."

"You're the one who expected me to leave."

"Damn," I breathed. "You really can't make things easy for me, can you?"

She chuckled slightly. I looked down at her properly to see her watching me. She still looked angry but not as angry as before which was a good start. Apparently her making things hard for me was funny to her, but it was Letty so of course it would be, some things never change.

"I was never going to go." She rolled her eyes and wriggled away from me. "But you can't expect me not to be interested in things outside of LA from now on, and you can't expect me to not show just the slightest bit of interest in maybe getting away from LA. It doesn't mean I'm going anywhere."

"Well like I said, I'll make it difficult for you if you did."

I toed the ground awkwardly, suddenly feeling embarrassed that I'd assumed she'd shown interest in what Jackson and Lisa were doing because she wanted to leave. I was wrong. I guess I really should learn to talk about things. After years of that being drummed into me it seemed to definitely sink in further and further over the recent weeks, Mia would be proud.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard movement. I went to look up to see if Letty had gone back inside but instead I felt her hands on my sides. And as I looked up her lips pressed against mine. They were only there for a moment before they were gone again, but it made me smile to know that she kissed me first. It definitely made me happy to see that I really did have a decent shot of winning her back for sure.

* * *

After Lisa and Jackson left we hired two new people for the garage. They kept to themselves mostly and were professional about their jobs. I wasn't sure how long they'd be here for, I only had them on six month contract. I knew the garage could work with a small number on the staff but I'd never dealt with this much business before. Having the extra help would be good until we got into a better rhythm.

"Where are we going?" Letty asked.

We were in the car going on a supply run. I'd used a temporary supplier to start with but now I wanted someone more permanent. "Racer's Edge."

"Wow," she breathed. "Really?

I nodded. "I want to check in on things, we need a supplier."

She nodded her head but I noticed she sat up a little straighter. I couldn't blame her, it was hard to tell what we'd find. The store was still going but whether the management/ownership was the same was another question.

When we arrived we both got out of the car and walked over to the shop at a ridiculously slow pace. As I entered I was little disappointed when I couldn't see Harry in sight, he was almost always out front, he even did paper work out front. We looked around for a bit. They sold pretty much the same things just more up-to-date, he still accommodated for the race scene (legal and illegal) which was good news for us.

"Can I help you with something?"

I turned around. A young guy stood behind us, mid-twenties by my guess. He looked like he hung around with the "right" crowd, the kind who wouldn't be caught at an illegal race. His name tag read: Jamie, but my stomach dropped when I saw "store manager" written beneath it.

"Does Harry still work here?"

He shook his head slowly. "Well, no, but yes."

"Yeah, 'cause that makes sense," Letty replied sarcastically.

"He still runs the place but he works from home most of the time," Jamie explained. "He comes in twice a week but the rest of the time he stays at home."

"Oh, if you see him can you tell him Dominic Toretto stopped by?"

"Oh, I know you," he nodded. "You pretty much owned this place a few years back, right? Had a huge tab with this place?"

That guilty feeling struck me. "Yeah, I never got to pay it all off, that's partly why I'm here."

"Well if you have the money I can book it just like I normally would with a tab?" Jamie offered. "I'll still let Harry know you called by."

"Yeah, we can do that," I agreed. We made our way over to where the cash registers were. I put a couple of rolls of money on the table. "Tell me if that's enough or not."

He checked the money and then the system. "You're a couple of thousand short," he said awkwardly.

I took out another roll and placed it on the counter. "There's something else I wanted to talk to Harry about."

He fiddled with the system before disappearing behind the counter, my guess to put the money away. "And what was that?"

"We need a supplier," I explained. "This place was always good to work with, I wondered if Harry would consider it again."

"After you left your tab unpaid I'm not sure he will," Jamie sighed. "He has a wife and three kids to look after now."

"I only want an emergency tab." I fiddled with my pockets until I found the piece of paper I was looking for. I slid it across the counter to him. "These are contact numbers and the address to my garage. He can come by and check us out if he wants. The tab I need will only need to be for a week tops."

"Can you pay _any_ tab in a week?"

"I'll only be using the tab if I need the parts there and then but don't have the money," I explained. "If I've got a job coming in I'll make sure I have the money to do it in the first place."

"We have money already saved up for that sort of thing," Letty explained. "And we have the customers pay a deposit to get started as well. What they pay at the end of the service will replace the saved up money we spent."

"Don't you guys work on your own cars?" Jamie questioned.

"I'm working on mine 'cause it's old and needs it," Letty told him. "But we don't race anymore so we don't need to rush into fixing our cars or anything like that."

"Well you seem pretty sure about all this." He took the piece of paper. "I'll tell Harry what you told me and leave it up to him. I'll make sure he knows about this in the next couple of days, he should be in then."

We both thanked him before taking one last look around. We checked out prices and compared them to the quality. In that department nothing had changed, you were definitely getting what you paid for. We bought a few things that we needed there and then. As we were paying I caught Letty's eye, she was in awe with the place and I think we silently agreed that this was another thing from the past that we had no issue reconnecting with.

Letty's POV

When we got back to the garage after Racer's Edge it was empty. Everyone must have gone on their lunch breaks. Luckily Dom and I had picked up a couple of cheese burgers and cola on the way home. We sat on the small wall that was outside and ate in silence. It was nice. It wasn't awkward or uncomfortable.

"I can't believe Hector and Harry are still around," I admitted.

"I can't believe Hector went pro finally," he chuckled.

"And what about Harry?" I laughed. "Three kids."

"Yeah, he only had one when we last saw him."

"I'm happy for him," I smiled. "He was put in the middle of us and Brian…. You don't blame him for that do you?"

"Nah," he sighed. "What was he supposed to do?"

I nodded. "Good."

"Do you think we'll see anyone else we know?"

I shook my head and threw my rubbish in the bin. "Doubt it, everyone probably moved on."

"They might come back like we did," he shrugged.

"Yeah," I laughed. "All the shit we went through here and we still came back, can't be too hard for any of them to do it."

"It wasn't all bad," he corrected. "Sometimes it was good."

"Yeah, when we were young," I sighed. "But when we started to struggle things went downhill. It was fun back then, dangerous but it seemed worth it."

"But it wasn't," he agreed. "I kinda miss being a teenager."

"I just miss your Dad being here," I admitted. "Things seemed so easy when he was here. He could make anything better."

After a few minutes of silence I looked over at Dom. His head was hung and he'd stopped kicking his legs. His was fiddling with his hands. I jumped off of the wall and moved to stand between his legs. I placed my hands over his as he picked at the skin around one of his nails. Eventually he looked up at me. He looked so sad.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I didn't mean to bring up."

"No," he shook his head. "It's been a long time since I spoke about him."

"Doesn't mean you don't think about him though."

He nodded his head. "I definitely don't think he'd be proud of me now. For starters he told me to look after you guys. Look how that turned out."

I knew by "you guys" he meant Mia and I. "Mia turned out great," I assured him. "She got far with her education, learned a hell of a lot. She's in a steady relationship and she has an amazing little girl. She's learned to survive in any situation, that's a great thing to be able to do."

"But she had to go on the run because of me," he sighed. "She had to put her life on the line countless times because _I_ screwed up."

"But look at her," I argued. "She's strong, she's smart, and she's pretty much perfect. And without you she wouldn't be half of what she is now."

"Well what about you?" he questioned. "I let you get killed."

"Dom, I didn't die, remember?" I squeezed his hands for emphasis. "You didn't get me killed."

"Yes, I did," he argued. "How is that keeping you safe?"

"You did the best you could," I mumbled. "We all messed up, not just you. Hell at one point Mr T had four teenagers in his house permanently and only one of those was good as gold. Then that number added two more."

He chuckled a little. "Yeah, I'm surprised we didn't drive him crazy."

"We probably did," I smiled. "But he was still proud of all of us."

"You're right," he sighed. "Things were easier with him around, he could fix almost any situation."

The broken look on his face and the tears that started to form are what made me come to my decision so quickly. I leaned in and pressed my lips to his. His eyes went wide eyed for a moment before closing, and then he kissed me back. I could feel his tears as I kissed him. His arms wrapped around me tightly as he applied more pressure. I didn't try to loosen his grasp to a more comfortable pressure, instead I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave just as much force as he did.

When he pulled away he kissed my lips a couple more times. I smiled as he licked his lips. There was still tears, in fact, some were still falling, but he looked much happier. This was the Dom I loved the most, the one who really made me fall for him back then. The Dom that was kind, open, honest. I wanted _him_ back.

"What was that for?" I just shrugged, not really knowing how to explain it. He smiled a little and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "This is oddly comfortable."

I shuffled even closer to him. "It's not bad."

He rolled his eyes a little and kissed me once more before we heard the sound of cars approaching. I stepped away from him, giving him a small smile before heading back inside to work on one of the cars.

* * *

**A/N:** _I don't know how people felt about bits in this chapter, but guess what... The next chapter is pretty much 100% Dotty and good Dotty, I promise :) I'm kind of glad that I left it so long to get them together properly because after seeing the latest trailer for Fast Six it seems like Dotty will happen but at a very slow and painful pace. If you haven't seen the trailer a lot of the cast/crew have posted links on twitter and fb. I think it might also be on youtube now as well. :)_

_R&R_


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: **_The almost 100% Dotty chapter like I promised! It may not seem like it at certain moments but trust me it is. And remember, the next chapter is the last one. :)_

* * *

Dom's POV

To everyone's surprise Han and Gisele ended up leaving a couple of days after we went to Racer's Edge, we knew they were going but we hadn't expected it to be so rushed, especially seen as they seemed to have no real clue as to where they were going. It was the same day we got the call from Harry. He called me stupid for even thinking that he wouldn't want to do business with us. And our emergency tab would be for one to four weeks depending on the price of what we needed. He understood the demand for parts at the most odd times and he was all about making money but he didn't want to cripple us.

But even with the mix of good and bad news things were going perfectly. Lila was walking well. She managed to walk a few steps on her own but anymore and she'd need help. But it was amusing to watch, especially when she fell down on her bum with her mouth in a little "o" shape. As well as us talking to her to get her to start talking Daniel did too. That was the thing that worried Mia, Lila would make noises but she was yet to say her first word. Part of me suspected it was Lila trying to annoy Mia by taking her own sweet time.

Other than people leaving to travel and the worries of a mother things were great between all of us. Regular movie nights and Sunday barbecues wove their way into our lives. We all sat around Mia and Brian's living room (something that still baffled me to say). We had bowls of popcorn everywhere and drinks to go with it.

"This movie is boring," Letty whispered to me.

It amused me that she was practically curled up against my side but nobody seemed to notice. "It really is. You'd think we'd learn never to let Mia choose the movie."

She chuckled a little and I smiled, an idea coming to me. I yawned and stretched dramatically. "Well, I'm beat," I announced to the others. "I think I might shower or just go straight to bed. You still don't mind me staying do you?"

"No," she said, waving her hand dismissively but not actually looking at me. "Of course not, go up."

There were mumbles and nods from around the room but generally everyone else kept silent. I got up without looking at anyone and headed upstairs towards my room. I smirked when I heard Letty asking Mia if she could stay too. I could practically hear the grin in Mia's response. Note: my little sister is way too observant even when you think she's not paying any attention.

I counted the seconds after I entered my room. I leaned against the wall, right next to the door and waited. I got to about fifty-five seconds when I heard her footsteps outside my door. I smiled to myself as the door pushed open slowly. As she entered I grabbed her wrist and spun her around. She fell into my chest a little and I kicked the door shut with my foot.

"Like old times," she noted.

"Yeah, Mia seemed to think so too," I laughed. "I could just hear it in her voice."

"Yeah, you should've seen the grin on her face."

"Bigger than the Cheshire Cat I bet."

"Bigger if you can believe it."

I tilted her head back and kissed her softly. I hadn't had the chance to since she kissed me outside the garage. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed me back, giving me all the encouragement I needed. I ran my hands down her sides before picking her up. Her legs wrapped around my waist as I walked us over to the bed. Even as I lowered her onto the bed she kept her legs around me, forcing me to go down with her. Not that I minded.

"Let," I mumbled as I managed to wriggle away.

She pouted but her legs unwrapped. "What?"

"We should talk about this first..."

She shook her head. "I want this. Please."

I bit my lip as I watched her. "No matter what the outcome, we talk about this tomorrow, OK?"

She gave me a small nod before pulling me back to her and kissing me, forcing all thoughts to be pushed out of my head. I pressed softly against her as I kissed back. As we kissed I could feel her tugging on my shirt, I pulled away just long enough to let her pull it off before I was back to kissing her. I carefully unbuttoned the shirt she was wearing. I unhooked her bra before pulling away to get rid of both items completely. I chuckled as she tugged on my shoulders, attempting to pull me back down to her.

This time I kissed her cheek before trailing light kisses down her neck. As I drew patterns across her breasts with my tongue I could feel her fiddling with my belt buckle. As my tongue flicked over her nipple she stopped her movements. I looked up as I moved to the other one to see her biting her lip. After spending sometime on both of her nipples she finally let out a loud moan, unable to keep it held in any longer. I smiled to myself as I kissed back up to her neck where I sucked and kissed, happy to see that that one spot just behind her ear had the same affect it used to.

I knew I'd definitely left a mark by the time she went back to undoing my belt buckle. Once she had it undone I moved away from her so I could remove all items of clothing, as I did she removed the rest of her clothes. She scooted further up the bed as I crawled up after her. I nudged her legs apart as I positioned myself between them. I leaned down to kiss her, receiving just as much force back. She let out a frustrated moan as I moved to kiss down her neck. I nipped her skin softly with a smile. Her legs moved and before she could wrap them around me I pushed into her slowly. Her breathing hitched as her legs fell back to the bed for a moment. I stopped all movements as I pushed in as far as I could. This time as she moved her legs I let her wrap them around me.

I opened my mouth to say something but she beat me to it. "I swear to God if you don't move in the next five seconds I'm going to make this very painful for you."

"Pushy," I mumbled, but it was hard not to smile.

She rolled her eyes before pulling me back to her. I started to thrust slowly in and out, ignoring her attempts to make me speed up until her moans got louder and her breathing changed. Only then did I pick up speed and I never stopped kissing her as I did. This was different, so very different, I knew tomorrow things weren't going to be magically perfect but we wanted to be together, I could _feel_ it so I just kept kissing. I bit her bottom lip softly as her nails dug into my shoulder. Time seemed to slow down and all of a sudden everything changed.

* * *

I woke up probably feeling the happiest I had in a long time. The sudden feeling of everything around me going numb, but the feeling of Letty getting stronger was a first in a long time. Sex probably hadn't felt that good since I was a teenager. I patted the bed to pull Letty to me but I came up empty. I frowned as I rolled over. Where was she? I thought about it as I rolled out of bed and freshened up. I pulled on some clean clothes that I'd brought with me when I came to a conclusion. The beach.

I darted down the stairs, bypassing everyone as I went, they all must have stayed, and went straight out to my car. I strained my car to its limits as I drove to the beach, only slowing down as it came into view and I spotted someone sitting in the sand. It was still early so the place was empty meaning it had to be Letty. Or at least I hoped it was. I watched the figure carefully as I parked up, it was hard to see from here but I never took my eyes away, even as I got out and headed down.

My chest didn't feel so tight as I got closer and Letty became clearer. She didn't look upset, just thoughtful. "Hey," I whispered.

She didn't look up, just patted the space beside her. "Sorry I wasn't there when you woke up."

"I'm starting to think it wasn't as good for you as it was for me," I said nervously, taking a seat beside me.

"No, I felt like I was a teenager all over again," she chuckled. "And that comment just makes me think it more."

"So how come you came here?"

"I wanted some time alone before we spoke about last night."

"Do you need more time?" I asked curiously.

"I don't regret it," she said thoughtfully after a while. "In fact, I can't stop thinking about it again."

"So it's not going to be a one time thing?" I asked hopefully.

"Maybe not," she smiled. "I'm almost done with my car, I'm gonna fix that up then go home and shower. Once I've done all that we'll meet and decide if we want to agree this happened and then leave it there, or if we want to really make a go of things. And I mean properly this time. If this isn't going to be one time then it has to be a realtionship, I don't want this to be casual. We're too grown up for that now."

I laid back in the sand. "We need to decided whether or not we tell people too."

She didn't say anything but her smile made me feel confident. It was easy to read her now, how did it get to that point? The point where she trusted me enough to almost completely open up around me. I could see her thinking things over, but it didn't look like it was hard for her. I figure this would be it. I'd finally get her back, knowing Letty she was using those few hours to get her head around it. I could wait. I was happy.

* * *

Letty's POV

I tried not to worry too much as I knocked on Dom's front door. He'd text me as I was coming out of the shower, asking me to come over. When he didn't reply to my text I rushed to get ready and come over. I'd put my hair up in a messy bun and thrown on the first set of clothes I came across. The door opened but when I entered it was dark. As I entered I heard someone moving as if they were rushing away.

"Dom?" No response.

I stepped cautiously through, not knowing what to expect and not wanting to fall over. Eventually I was granted some light. I spotted a glow coming from where the kitchen/dining room area was. I headed that way, feeling a little bit unsure still but not as much as before. As I rounded the corner I almost backed out, afraid I was seeing things. The table was all set up. There were candles and fancy looking cutlery. There were big lids over the dishes so I couldn't see what was on them. And there Dom stood. Next to the table looking comfortable but sexy as hell.

"What is all this?"

"I thought I'd try something before we had that talk." He smiled and motioned for me to come over, we both sat down at the table before he continued. "I figured... I've told you how much I want you back, you haven't said it in so many words but you sort of have too. I've shown you too, but never like this. When we were young I could take you out on dates because it was easy. Then life got in the way and I couldn't."

"So... That's going to change now?"

He nodded. "I can't promise you _this_ every date night, but I can promise you a regular date night, and we can have a special one like this every so often."

I smiled at the idea. I'd make him stick to this. "So what's on the agenda tonight?"

"Dinner." He motioned to the table. "Chocolate ice-cream and then I was thinking we can watch some DVDs."

"I like it."

The smile on his face couldn't possibly get any bigger. I watched with amusement as he lifted the lids off the plates and set them on the counter. I laughed when I saw it was Chinese takeaway. I assumed he expected that reaction because he only looked amused.

"Chinese takeout?"

He nodded. "I want to prove myself and that I want you but I had to do it 'Letty-Style'."

"Letty-Style?" I questioned, smile never leaving my face.

"Nothing too romantic or cheesy," he shrugged. "So I stuck with the typical candle lit dinner and movie but with a twist."

I picked up my fork and enthusiastically dug in. He chuckled before picking up his own fork. I had to admit, it was the perfect idea for a date night. He kept it romantic enough without going too far. I smiled as I imagined him pacing while trying to work out what to do before coming to this conclusion. Never let it be said that Dominic Toretto didn't have good ideas.

We ate in silence but as soon as we were done he practically dragged me into the kitchen area. I hopped up on the counter as he got the two bowls, ice cream and to my excitement a lot of unhealthy stuff to go on top. He scooped the ice-cream into the bowls before handing me mine. We spent a few minutes putting on whipped cream, gummy bears, smarties, chopped strawberry laces and chocolate sauce. They looked like a five year old had done them by time we were finished but they looked amazing.

In fact that they looked so good that I'd eaten almost half of it by time we were sat down on the couch and the movie was in. I almost choked on the mouthful I had when I realised he'd put Nightmare on Elm Street on. Romantic enough to have a movie night, Letty-Style enough to pick a horror movie. And one I liked too. I was so happy that I didn't even care how strange I must have looked, stuffing my face with chocolate ice-cream as I was glued to the TV. But once the ice-cream was gone and the initial excitement was gone I turned to Dom.

"We dated for years and you only just came up with this?"

He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Well..."

I frowned. "What?"

"I spent a lot of time thinking over things when I thought you were gone forever," he admitted. "I thought about when we were teenagers. It was by no means an easy time for us but it was the easiest we'd had up until that point. I tried to remember every movie you said you loved, every thing you said you wanted to try, every food that put you on cloud nine and so on."

"Bet that was hard," I teased. "Seen as you thought my taste in things was horrific."

"I never thought that," he laughed. "I just thought mines was better."

"How much did you remember?"

"Enough for a few more pretty decent dates," he shrugged.

I hit his arm lightly. "Tell me what you remember."

"No way," he chuckled. "Each big date is going to be a surprise."

"You're going to run out of things eventually."

"I doubt it," he said confidently.

I knew then I wasn't going to get my answer. I set our bowls on the ground before grabbing a cushion. I set it down on Dom's lap and put my head on top. I could feel his fingers carefully running through my hair as I curled up and focused back on the movie. His fingers moved from my hair, trailing over my shoulder, down my arm and stopping on my hip. He drew circles briefly before just laying his hand still.

"Hey, Let," he whispered softly.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

* * *

_Ah, don't hate me for how this chapter ended xD I'm trying my hardest to get the final chapter up by Monday at the latest (in reality I'd like to get it up by tomorrow but I'll be in London for the weekend with no wifi) but I do want to thank you guys now as well. All of your reviews kept this story going and it means an awful lot. Without you guys this story would've stayed a one-shot, so you all rock for prompting me to continue :)_

R&R


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: **_Ah, I'm sorry. I got back later on Monday than I expected to then I realised that one of my other stories hadn't been updated for a long time so I decided to do that first. Also, I was in a pretty horrible mood because they decided to have the Fast Six London premiere the day after I came home, which sucks ass because that's twice I've been in London and only just missed the cast and crew. But I watched the premiere online and it was actually really good. =) so finally, here's the last chapter._

* * *

**_Three Months_**** Later...**

Brian's POV

I fumbled around the garden trying to make sure that everything was perfect, especially for Mia's sake. She was adamant that this party would go off with no issues ("you only turn one once," she had said) so I was going to try and make that happen. I was sure Lila wouldn't even remember this but I could see the determination in Mia's eyes so I wanted to make sure this worked. She was in the kitchen with Carmen making some food while I got the barbecue set up and sorted out the pile of presents on the table. Lila and Daniel were playing in the grass, I watched proudly as Lila every so often shakily got to her feet and took a few steps. She was walking further and getting a lot stronger each time. As I got the barbecue ready to light Letty showed up. I moved over to greet her. She gave me a brief one armed hug before shifting pass me to get to Lila and Daniel. She sat herself in the grass so they could come to her. Daniel talked away while Lila curled up in her lap, slowly tugging on Letty's hair.

"Where's Dom?" I asked.

"At the car," she explained. "He's getting the pack of Corona and juice. I brought this in 'cause she said she needed it ASAP."

"Ah," Eric said. He must've finished setting up the table and chairs and spotted the mayonnaise in Letty's hand. He came over and grabbed it. "Thanks, Mia was going crazy, that's why I got the hell out of there."

"No problem," she chuckled as he ran towards the house.

I went to speak but Dom rounded the house then. Lila crawled excitedly to him. He dropped the beers and juice onto the table before scooping her up. He threw her into the air and caught her three times before settling her on his hip. She rested her head on his shoulder as he bounced her carefully.

"Wondering when you were going to show up," I joked.

"Hey, I was only few minutes, if that, behind Let," he defended.

"Must be getting slow in your old age."

During the months that passed he went back to his teasing ways with me but I'd managed to tease back. It was fun. I'd seen him tease Jess, Leon and Vince when I was with them. Vince not so much but definitely the other two. He did it with Mia as well sometimes. It was a family thing, and although I knew I'd proved myself long before now I hadn't really felt it to this strength. It was nice.

"You're lucky I like you O'Connor," he called after me.

I held up the beer I'd swiped as a small sign of agreement.

* * *

Mia's POV

Finally the food was sorted out; with Carmen helping it got done pretty quickly. I even managed to drag Eric and Letty into helping me dish it out. Bri and Dom were both doing the barbecue while keeping an eye on the kids. Eventually the table was all laid out. As everyone sat down to eat I got Lila and Daniel seated, I made sure they were between two adults with no sharp objects in reach. The meat was given out, grace was said and then everyone picked. Brian helping to put food on Lila's plate while Eric helped Daniel.

After we'd all eaten as much as we could the others continued on their conversations while I went and got the cake with Carmen. It was a small chocolate cake with a design on the top drawn in pink icing and a big candle in the middle. I would've liked to get a character cake but I knew she probably wouldn't remember. Plus it made it easier to decorate. I lit the candle and carefully carried it out, Carmen opening any doors as we went.

When we reached the others Lila was on Brian's lap. She clapped her hands when she saw me holding the cake. I held it closer to her while the others took pictures while singing "happy birthday" before I set it on the table in front of her. Brian helped her to blow out the candle before she started to clap again. Suddenly her hand shot out and squashed part of the cake. I rolled my eyes but I couldn't help but smile as she smeared it on her face in an attempt to eat the chocolate she'd picked up.

Once she'd eaten some and been cleaned we stood in the middle of the garden. We put the timer on a few camera's and got some group shots. Looking at them afterwards I was a little upset that not everyone could be there but I knew there'd be plenty of reasons for them to all come and visit us again. For now, the group that was in LA were getting along well which is more than we really could've asked for.

"Did everything go to plan?"

I smiled as Bri wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and rested his head on my shoulder. "Well I didn't expect her to ruin the cake so soon," I sighed. "But it did go pretty perfectly."

"Just wait until this little one comes along," he whispered as he placed his hands on my stomach.

"Don't." I hit his hand away. "They don't know, remember?"

"Mi, you're two months... And things went smoothly with Lila, there's no need to wait to tell them," he assured.

"Not today, this is Lila's day," I argued. "I'll tell them tomorrow."

"Letty waited and look what happened..." He tensed slightly. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that… I know we're in no danger now. We need to tell them, Letty didn't and she was left with nobody. We need as many people as we can get."

I turned around, his arms staying around me the whole time. I wrapped my arms around him as I kissed his chest. "Nothing will happen. Unless you plan to leave me? And I don't see them going anywhere any time soon, not without telling us. Everything will be OK, and everyone is staying here tonight so we can tell them first thing at breakfast, I promise."

He kissed my cheek. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," I disagreed. "Things have changed, everyone will still be here tomorrow."

* * *

Letty's POV

I looked around my family as I sat down on a patch of grass near the fence. It was odd to think how far we'd all come separately and together. Han and Gisele were still travelling, they went back to Europe and the last I heard they were thinking of going to Australia before travelling to New Zealand. Tej and Rome both owned a couple of garages, one in Miami and last we checked they were looking for a location for another. Lisa and Jackson were both still travelling too, doing some dealership jobs every now and again to keep their cash flow regular but generally they stayed on the straight and narrow. Carmen met someone about two months back, I was shocked to not see him at the party but they were taking things pretty slow. Eric moved out so she had the option to ask him to move in if she wanted. Something I'm sure she'd do seen as he got on with us and Daniel.

I caught Dom's eye. He gave me a small smile before grabbing a beer and sitting down with Brian and Lila. She sat on Brian's lap but played games with Dom who kept making her giggle. She grew fussy as the game progressed. I watched as Dom lifted her up. He placed her on his shoulder so that her stomach rested on it. He had one hand on her back before he was running around the garden making plane noises. She started to laugh and reach forward as if trying to go faster to which Dom obviously complied. I couldn't keep my eyes off him. The way his eyes sparkled when her laughter got a bit louder, the way his smile grew whenever she squealed at the change of direction and generally just _him_.

I pulled my necklace out from under my top. I fiddled with the little pendant. I'd gone to a jewellery place where they put together simple jewellery there and then. I spotted a pendant that was meant to be oval shaped but it was misshapen so it was in the discard pile. I had picked it up and fingered it carefully. I smiled when the shape of it reminded me of a peanut. I took it almost instantly. I had been trying to decide since then if I wanted to get it engraved with something to do with her nickname or if I wanted to put an actual name on there. But I loved the necklace either way and just the look of it reminded me of her.

* * *

Dom's POV

I put Lila down after a while, feeling a little out of breath. She giggled to herself for a bit while Brian picked her up again and let her eat some cake. I downed my beer and looked around. My eyes fell on Letty again, sitting at the edge of the garden. I noted that change in her. She'd caught the sun and she looked a lot healthier. To be honest back then I'd never noticed how unhealthy she looked until the stress of everything was gone and we almost stopped fighting completely. She'd cut her hair a little and the sun had made it go a little lighter. She looked good. More than good even.

I placed my empty bottle on the table before wondering over to her. I sat down on the patch of grass beside her, I leaned against the fence with my legs stretched out in front of me. I watched as she fiddled with her necklace. I waited with anticipation. Sometimes she did that when she was upset and other times she did it when she was happy. Sometimes it was hard to tell which was which. She always just looked so thoughtful.

"You OK?" I asked after a while.

"You must be tired," she commented as she motioned to Lila.

"Yeah," I laughed. "Guess I'm not as young and able as I thought I was."

Her grip tightened on the necklace. "She sounded like she enjoyed it though."

I reached out and gave her knee a gentle squeeze. "Let."

She turned to me, smiling, and let go of her necklace. I watched as she shuffled over to me, then moved to straddle me. My hands went straight to rest on her hips while she placed hers on my shoulder. I leaned back as far as I could, watching her carefully. Her hand trailed down to the collar of my shirt. She gripped it and tugged it down. I looked down at the tattoo as she smiled. It sat just over my heart, a little "P" with tiny footprints starting just to the bottom left of it and carefully trailing along then up the right side before stopping near the top. I had originally bought a "P" necklace for Let but she got her peanut pendant so I kept the other necklace in my car. It hung from the review mirror with the cross that Letty had gotten me.

"We have forever to have our own family, right?" she asked hopefully.

I wrapped my arms around her as I brought my knees up for her to lean back against. "We'll have the biggest family, but we may want to think about starting early if we want to outdo Mia and Brian."

"What?" she asked curiously.

"She's been dipping cucumber in the custard since we made the custard," I chuckled. "She craved both with Lila so she just ate them together, she could never make up her mind on which she wanted."

"She's not?" she gasped.

I chuckled a little as she turned a little to look at Mia. "I'd say so. She must be in the early months because she isn't showing."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded. "Plus her and Bri were whispering about telling us all. Said that it's dangerous to wait until tomorrow, but Mia said we'd still be here. And we will, right?"

"I don't plan to go anywhere," she shrugged. "And I'll kill you if you leave again."

"I'm never making that mistake again." My finger absently traced the tattoo. "I lost too much last time."

"And we have to make up for lost time," she smirked.

I grinned as she leaned in and kissed me. I pulled her to me so that her chest was pressed tightly up against mine. I kept my arms securely around her as hers came up to wrap around my neck. I grinned as I felt her tongue run across my bottom lip carefully before she bit down gently. She looked pretty pleased with herself as she pulled away but I had to bite my lip to stop from reacting too much.

"Ride or die?"

I chuckled a little at the fact that our lives had done a complete turn over but that simple thing had stuck. "Ride of die."

She laced our fingers together as she pushed herself up slightly to kiss me again. This time it was deliberately slow and careful, her tongue moving out this time in an unsure manner as I squeezed her hands in mine. I felt her heart beat a lot faster than was probably safe, and the happy sigh that escaped her had mine beating almost as fast. I'd never been so scared before in my life, but I had my girl back and she was happy. Feeling her against me now I questioned why I ever believed she was dead in the first place, but it seemed to be what we needed to show ourselves how much we really did love each other. She was the one that had _died_ but sometimes it felt like I was the one that was brought back to life.

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N: **_So, it's the end. :( Thanks to all of you, especially those who convinced me to continue on with this story when it only started off as a one shot :) I plan to do a second story which will continue on after this, I'm not sure if it will be straight after or a few years after but it should be quite happy with a little bit of family drama seeped in. The only thing is I can't promise is when that will be. I'm going to be concentrating on my other stories but once I'm done with school (early June) I can start thinking about the sequel to this. I will let you all know when that day arrives. But seriously, thank you all so much, this story would have been abandoned a long time ago if it wasn't for you guys keeping me going._

_R&R_


	41. Author's Note - Sequel

Hey lovelies :)

It's been a while but I finally got round to doing the sequel for this story. I wanted to see the Sixth film and finish my exams before I started it. The movie was amazing by the way, I totally recommend it to everyone. And now that I have no more exams (and no more school, ever) I feel less stressed and more happy to do this sequel.

This is just a quick note to let you all know that I posted the first chapter of the sequel just before I posted this. It's called "The Kiss of Life". I hope you guys check it out and let me know what you think :) Keep in mind the story will pick up more in the next couple of chapters or so. Either way, I hope you all enjoy!


End file.
